Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron Part I: Successors
by TheEnigmaticNetwork524
Summary: *First Arc* In the first arc, strange events are occurring in Violet City. A mysterious fog covers the entire city, trapping anyone inside. With military and government help not coming, the citizens of Violet City have no choice but to fend for themselves. That's not the only thing happening. Mysterious emails, a strange cult, and even a boy from the future joins the story!
1. Eye Catch

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_franchise.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eye Catch<strong>_

_Anno Domini 1999, Johto..._

_Bug_

_Dark_

_Dragon_

_Electric_

_Fighting_

_A scientist silently works at a computer_

_Fire_

_Flying _

_Ghost_

_Grass_

_Ground_

_A group of men gather around a tube_

_Ice_

_Normal_

_Poison_

_Psychic_

_Rock_

_A group of scientists study charts_

_Steel _

_Water_

_A building is on fire_

_Innocent_

_Birth_

_Death_

_Rage_

_Imprisonment_

_A young girl is chained to the wall_

_Regret_

_Rage_

_Hatred_

_Destruction_

_Revenge_

_A red moon glows in the sky_

_Kings_

_Conquest_

_War_

_Famine_

_Death_

_Four figures stand_

_Beast_

_Leviathan_

_Hydra_

_Dragon_

_Scylla_

_A large beast roars into the sky_

_Prophecy_

_Fall_

_Exodus_

_Red_

_Earth_

_A man in a red business suit greets someone_

_Your_

_Life _

_Is_

_A_

_Lie_

_A group of people watch a building burn_

_Don't_

_Listen_

_To_

_Them_

_Police barricade a street off_

_I_

_Can_

_Get_

_You_

_Out_

_A sinister man sits behind a desk_

_You_

_Have_

_To_

_Trust_

_Me_

_The scientist typing on the computer turns around_

_Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing._

_Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth._

_Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us._

_Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?_

_Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?_

_A girl is meditating on the ground_

_Pokémon..._

_アンソロジー_

_Omicron..._

_I..._

_Successors..._


	2. OC Guidelines

_**Pokémon World Quest Omicron {O} I: Successors**_

_**OC Guidelines**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birth Date:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Genetic Type:** The choices for genetic types are normal, and Esper. Normal is exactly what it is, your OC is a normal everyday person. However Espers are what you say, genetically advance humans with increase senses and skills. Their origin will be explain in the story.

**Eye Colour:** If your character is an Esper, their eye colours will also be orange, for Espers eyes turn orange when they activate their powers. The reason for this will also be explain in the story.

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:** Each Pokémon Trainer are required to have a ARC Terminal (which is explained in the first chapter). However Coordinators cannot use ARC Terminals in contests.

**Pokémon:**

**Experience:** Beginner, Immediate, Expert

**Gear: **If you're character is a Pokémon Trainer, they must have a ARC Terminal.

**ARC Terminal Accessory: **It can range from goggles, to even sunglasses!

**Family:**

**Family Background: **This field isn't necessary, however if you want to go in depth with you're OC, you are welcome to.

**History:** A brief history of you're OC or you can leave it blank.

**Nationality:**

**Affiliation:** Affiliation is what side your character will be on. For now there is Team Rocket, and a real world equivalent of the military (Johto Federation). However more sides will be included as the story progress, and you can give me an update on which side you would like to be on.

* * *

><p>Here is an example!<p>

**Name:** Kenta Matsuda

**Age:** 10

**Gender: **Male

**Birth Date: **August 12th, 2015

**Hair Colour:** Red

**Genetic Type:** Kenta is an Esper, an human who has undergo evolutionary genetic changes with heightened senses when it comes to battling. An Espers' eyes change to orange when they activate their abilities for unknown reasons.

**Eye Colour: **Red, Orange once he activates his Esper abilities.

**Appearance: **Kenta's attire consists of a black sweater with gold stripes, black khaki pants, and a pair of stylish black shoes with gold stripes.

**Personality:** Kenta is a brash boy who often gets himself into trouble. He is often look up to has a leader by anyone younger than him, and has a strong sense of justice. However he can be mature when things start to get serious.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Pokémon: **Cyndaquil

**Experience:** Beginner

**Gear: **A gold one strap bag, a black ARC Terminal, and a belt for his Pokémon.

**ARC Terminal Accessory: **Kenta's ARC Terminal is connected to a pair of gold rimmed goggles.

**Family: **Shinji Matsuda (Father)

Yui Matsuda (Mother)

Yoko Matsuda (Younger Sister)

Kazu Matsuda (Older Brother)

Nathan/Kazuya Matsuda (Twin Brother)

**Background:** Kenta's background will be revealed as the story progresses.

**History:** Kenta's history will also be revealed as the story progresses.

**Nationality: **Kenta is born and raised in Johto.

**Affiliation: **Kenta's currently has no affiliation, however he will join a side later on.


	3. Prelude

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the **_**Pokémon**_** franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone to my remake of my original story: Pokémon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League. After much brain wracking, and the fact I didn't update the original story in ages, I thought a remake is in order. Now, I have done MANY changes, and will list all the ones I can think of. Here we go!**

**-I intend to make this story have a MUCH darker tone than the original.**

**-Team Shadow will not return in this remake,**

**-Team Mercenaries will also not return in this remake,**

**-Ragnarok will play a more in depth role in the storyline, instead of appearing out of thin air like in the original,**

**-Team Rocket will be more involved and dangerous,**

**-Each chapter will now have a date and time to avoid any future problems with plot progression,**

**-A new technology I will be introducing is called a ARC Terminal. It is a device that manages everything for a Pokémon Trainer. This device will be the highlight of the first chapter of the story,**

**-Expect a drastic story change from the very start!**

**That's all the major changes I can think of, and you can also create you're own OC as well, if anyone is interested.**

**Let's begin the story with a typical trippy, prophetic dream...**

* * *

><p>Special thanks to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Prelude: I am You. You are Me.<em>

_A strange red glowing hallway stretched before him. Suddenly he was launched forward by a powerful force. The force quickly led him down the hallway, down a few turns, until he suddenly stopped._

_"Who dares try to upset the balance of things?" a loud voice boomed. He looked up to see two large glowing orange eyes staring down at him. "Anyone who does not state their name will never pass!"_

_The boy tried to say his name, but he simply couldn't. The orange eyes seem to glow in wonder and amusement._

_"So we have an interesting one, don't we? You cannot say your name because you can't remember. I will help you remember, by aiding you in your upcoming journey. Remember, I am You... You are Me."_

_The boy was whisked away again by the powerful force. A few more turns and he suddenly stopped again. He then saw a young man laying on the ground. A strange figure dressed in a robe appeared beside the fallen man, sadness in his eyes._

_"This poor soul tried to change the world by destroying it. He is now condemned forever by trying to commit that sin. You may be able to save him by calling out his name..."_

_The boy glanced back and forth between the figures and shakes his head. The figure in the robe chuckled._

_"I see...so you cannot remember his name? That is most troublesome... But do not fret, you will remember his name soon."_

_The figure in robe disappeared and the man on the ground suddenly woke and stood._

_"Where am I? What is this place...? Were you the one who saved me? You have my gratitude. It seems I was trying to accomplish something, but I wasn't able to. Maybe if I come with you, I will regain my memories. Let's go."_

_The two were pushed onward by the force. After making a series of twists and turns, they finally stop. Laying before them was another figure, who appeared to be a boy. A strange ominous creature was crouching over him._

_"This weakling thought he could become stronger, but his foolishness became his undoing. He may wake up if you call his name... Well, what are you waiting for? Call his name!"_

_"His name? How are we suppose to know his name?" the man asked._

_The boy shakes his head._

_"So you do not know his name? No matter, you both will know his name soon enough..."_

_The creature disappeared and the boy woke up, looking about blearily._

_"What the-? Where am I? Did you two wake me up? Tch, and I was having such a good dream. Whatever, lets rock."_

_The three were once again whisked along by the force. On their journey, the large pair of orange eyes glowed in the distance._

_"O young one. You have a peculiar destiny awaiting you in the future. The world is in danger, and only you can stop it. I have seen many heroes rise against the forces of evil, and each have succeeded and destroyed that evil through my powers. Without me, you are nothing. You are my 15th successor, and such you now gain the title of Omicron. Oh, Omicron, I have lived on this world for many eons, and I have never meet someone with much potential as you. I will challenge you, Omicron to see if humanity deserves this power I have bestowed upon them. The power... of an Esper. Go forth Omicron, and change this world to your liking!"_

_The orange eyes disappeared with another short sentence. "I am You... You are Me. I am a part of you that will never go away..."_

_The three finally reached their final stop. They were pushed into a room where a young girl meditated on the ground. Once they were behind her, she stood up and turned around._

_"Ah... it's you. What's wrong? Do you not remember me? Hmm... you will remember me in due time. I've been waiting for you for forever... as my eternal partner..."_

_Suddenly the boy's vision grew dark. The young man, girl, and the other boy disappear._

_Then-_

_"Please help me... please. You must remember your true self."_

_It was the voice of a girl, but not the same one from before._

_"Please... I'm waiting for you in the Land of Nexus. My name is Asuna..."_

_The voice seem to be moving further away._

_"Please help me... Amuro..."_

_The presence of the voice disappeared. Then two pair of orange eyes stare right back at him._

_"I am You... You are Me."_

_Darkness._


	4. The Wind Sings of a Journey

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the **_**Pokémon**_** franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone to the first chapter for the remake. Lets hope and pray that I can do a better job on this story than I did with the original. This first chapter is nothing more than just to start things of by introducing some characters. Also here are some differences from the original:**

**-Hikari Miyuki's personality got changed drastically. She is more bolder, and not so shy or quiet like she was in the original. She will also be more knowledgeable than her original self, so she won't act like a noob most of the time.**

**-Remember that nifty little device I mentioned before? The ARC Terminal? It is pretty much an important device for Pokémon Trainers and everyone is entitled to one as long as they are a qualified Trainer. You get to see some of its features in this chapter.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Chapter I: The Wind Sings of a Journey**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent**

**Johto, New Bark Town**

**Morning**

**"It all started back in that small apartment, in that small room, browsing the internet until I got that strange message. The year was 1999." -Unknown, 1999**

Normally, when you wake up in the morning, you either smash your alarm clock or cover your head with your pillow. However Kenta isn't your normal ten year old boy. For today is the big day. The day he had been waiting for has finally come. It's his tenth birthday, which means he can officially start his journey in the Johto Region. So when his mother, **Yui Matsuda**, found him fully awake and dressed, she was rather surprised.

Her son, the redhead **Kenta Matsuda**, was examining himself in the large mirror in his room. His attire consisted of a black sweater with gold stripes, black khaki pants, and a pair of stylish black shoes with gold stripes. A gold one strap backpack with multiple pockets rested on his back, filled with all the supplies he needed for his journey.

"Oh, look at you! This is the first time I've seen you up so early in the morning. How come you never wake up this early for school? Hmm?" Yui asked in a stern voice.

Kenta visibly flinched at her tone and turned around with a smirk. "Hi, mom! Well, you know what they say, the early birds catches the worm! I've gotta go!" He quickly dodged his mom and clambered down the stairs. Yui huffed as she watched him disappear, then looked back at his room.

"Kenta! Come clean your room!" Yui screamed.

Too late. Our protagonist was all ready out of the house and on the path leading to the Professor Elm's Laboratory. On his way, he waved and greeted the other citizens of his small town.

"Yo Kenta!" a voice greeted.

Kenta turned to see a little boy with his posse surrounding him. "I heard you're going on a journey today! Lucky you!" the boy said with obvious envy.

Kenta laughed and said, "That's right. I'm gonna beat all the gym leaders, get all the badges, crush the Elite Four, and defeat the Champion. Then I will be the Champion of Champions!"

The little children stared at Kenta with awe and praise.

"But I heard the league doesn't officially begin until **next year September**," a little pigtail-haired girl said.

Kenta nodded. "That's right, but it's always a good idea to start as soon as you can. I'm planning on getting all the badges by the end of this year."

The children gasped. "All... ALL of them by the end of the year? Is it possible to get all sixteen badges in that short amount of time?" the first boy asked.

Kenta raise a red eyebrow at them. "Sixteen? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear Kenta? Johto and Kanto are joining together to create the **Indigo Johto Plateau League**. It was an idea they were thinking about for a good while, and they finally managed to create it. The League starting next year would be the first official Indigo Johto Plateau League. You need both the badges from Johto and Kanto to be qualified. I heard they are also making a giant city to house the League," a boy with giant glasses explained. The other kids sighed at his detailed explanation.

"Wait... WHAT?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Kenta panicked.

"But weren't you the one who told us that?" another boy asked.

"I did? I don't remember... Oh man, this is bad! Now my entire schedule is screwed up! Tch, I'll just talk with my Dad about it. Later squirts!"

Their response was a series of complaints as he raced onward. As he continued to dash to the laboratory, an elderly man was taking his Marill out for a walk. Once he spotted the young redhead, a smile graced his lips.

"Hey Kenta how's it-" the elderly man started but was cut off when Kenta literally soared pass him. "-going... Oh my... Young kids these days sure are energetic..."

Kenta quickly picked up speed once the laboratory came into view. He noticed a black limousine parked in front of the lab, but didn't pay it any attention. He open the door, only to run into someone. They both cried out in shock.

"Ow..." Kenta groaned when he landed not so softly on the ground.

"Are you all right?" a masculine voice asked. Kenta look up to see the person he ran into was a young man with a strange purple hair style and a classy white suit. Kenta accepted the young man's outstretched hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry," Kenta apologized.

The young man chuckled. "No problem. Now if you excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry myself."

Kenta watched as the young man entered the black limousine without a second glance. The tires screeched as the limousine exited New Bark Town to Route twenty-nine.

Kenta shrugged and entered the lab.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! Professor Elm! Dad! The future Champ has arrived!" he announced. His response was silence. Kenta's eyes widened to see the many apprentices of Professor Elm looking at him rather seriously. "Um... is something wrong?"

"Oh Kenta, so it's you," a voice breaks the silence. Shinji Matsuda, proclaimed professional Pokémon Scientist and mechanical genius, approached Kenta from the group. He wore a standard white lab coat, along with aviator sunglasses tucked in his lab coat pocket. His brown hair was spikier than Kenta's and a long vertical scar ran from his forehead to his chin. At first glance, people thought Shinji was a crook because of the whole scar business, but he was a kind and loving father, as well as an important person in the continuing research of Pokémon. "I'm surprised you're here so early. Not even **Hikari** is here yet."

Kenta slapped his forehead. "Hikari! I completely forgot to go meet her! She's gonna be so mad..."

Shinji laughed. "I understand your concern, but we have something more serious to discuss."

"Yeah, I notice everyone's looking all doom and gloom. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" a voice growled.

Kenta looked to see Professor Elm stomp over to him, his eyes blazing. Professor Elm can be classified as a typical nerdy scientist. His short brown hair was neat and tidy and he always wore a large pair of glasses.

"Whoa doc, what happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Kenta joked.

Professor Elm stopped in front of him and suddenly broke into tears.

_Okay, didn't see that coming_, Kenta thought.

"WHHHHYYYYYYY? **Totodile**! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Professor Elm roared into the air. Everyone jumped as the professor broke down into loud sobs. Kenta, for the first time, was at a loss of words.

"Come on, Professor Elm, you should go rest," a female apprentice said soothingly.

"REST? I have NO time for rest! Totodile's probably all scared and being mistreated by that... **THIEF**!" Elm spat the last word with much venom. "When I catch that punk I'll... I'll!-" He didn't get to finish as the female apprentice along with her colleagues lead Elm into the rest area of the lab. There they lad him on the nearby bed and begin to try to calm him down.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kenta asked.

Shinji sighed. "It seems somehow a thief broke into the lab and stole Totodile while Professor Elm and I were speaking with **Millions**."

"What?! A thief stole Totodile? But how?"

"It seems the thief had broken in from one of the windows, slipped in and grabbed Totodile's Pokéball. It seems this thief's an expert because no one heard a thing until one of the apprentices saw that Totodile was missing."

"Oh man... Wait, what about Cyndaquil? If that thief had done anything to him I'll-"

"Don't worry about Cyndaquil. He, along with Chikorita, is fine. It seems the thief was only aiming to steal Totodile."

Kenta breathed a sigh of relief. If the thief had also taken his friend he would've been dead.

"Not only did the thief steal Totodile, he also manage to steal one of the ARC Terminal's."

"What?! Are you serious? Why that good for nothing... Dad! Let me take Cyndaquil and an ARC Terminal so that I can catch this thief!"

Shinji chuckled, which confused Kenta. "I knew you were gonna say something like that. That's why I already prepared Cyndaquil and a ARC Terminal for you. Follow me."

Kenta nodded and followed his father to a nearby desk. There, he sees a single Pokéball along with a large black device connected to a pair of gold rimmed goggles.

**(A/N: To make things easier, the ARC Terminal is heavily based on the COMP which is used in the Shin Megami Tensei games. Except, you know, ARC Terminals can't summon demons)**

Kenta couldn't stop the shakiness in his legs. Ever since he saw his father demonstrating how the ARC Terminal works, he always wanted to try one.

"All right!" Kenta said eagerly. He picked up the ARC Terminal and placed it on his left arm. He made sure the device was safely attached before he placed the gold goggles over his eyes. He looked at the ARC Terminal on his arm and pressed the red button. The terminal opened with a green screen with multiple dots running across it.

**A.R.C Terminal...**

**Augmented**

**Reality**

**Computer**

**...**

**Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing.**

**Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth.**

**Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us.**

**Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?**

**Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?**

**...**

"Um... Dad? Did you add this message to my ARC recently? I never took you as the philosophical type," Kenta said when he read the mysterious message. Shinji look over Kenta's shoulder to see what he was seeing.

"A message? I don't see anything on your screen Kenta," Shinji said. Kenta looked back to confirm that his father was right. The ARC was still going through its normal boot up sequence.

"That's weird... Maybe I've finally lost it... Awesome! It's finally on!" Kenta said happily. The ARC began to feed information to his goggles through the pair of long wires that connected the two. Kenta could see general information flash before his eyes such as the date and time, where he's currently at, and the weather. The ARC was a revolutionary device that was created to increase the bond between humans and Pokémon with a synchronized bond. To think that his own father was the one who created the ARC made it even more special.

Kenta lifted the goggles so they could rest on his forehead. Then he grabbed the Pokéball in the middle and pressed the release button. In a brilliant light of flash, a small creature materialized on the ground: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It gave a long yawn before looking around. Once he spotted Kenta, he happily jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see." Kenta grinned.

Cyndaquil gave a snort before quickly going back to sleep, burrowing into his arms. Kenta sighed at his friend's behaviour. "You sleep way too much."

Shinji smiled at the exchange between the two. This was what he envisioned long ago when he was younger, to see a human and Pokémon coexist together in happiness and harmony. He would forever engrave this moment in his memory.

"Kenta!" a feminine voice shouted as a young girl with curly pink hair and green eyes stalked into the lap. Her attire consisted of a simple pink blouse with a pink skirt that reached her knees. Her shoes were pink with white stripes. A bag similar to Kenta's was strapped on her back, also the colour of pink. If you haven't guessed already, her favourite colour was pink.

"Hikari!" Kenta replied. Once the girl spotted him, her green eyes showcased anger and she stomped over to him. Shinji scratched his head and decided to hide. Kenta's eyes flashed to him, seeing his father's betrayal.

Shinji shook his head and mouthed 'This is your fault.'

Kenta grumbled and turned back to see Hikari standing directly in front him. Her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapped the ground fast. Kenta gulped, getting ready for the oncoming storm. This was when the 'other side' of Hikari began to show itself.

"I can't believe you forgot to meet me, Kenta! I had been waiting at my house for almost twenty minutes, only to leave and go to your place to hear that you had already left for the lab. Then I meet up with Akito and his friends, who told me that you are already at-"

"TOTODILE GOT STOLEN!" Kenta shouted before she could finish. Hikari blinked, and it took her a few moments to ponder what Kenta just blurted out. Then it clicked.

"Wh-what do you mean Totodile got stolen?" Hikari asked, her eyes changing from anger to worry.

_"_Whoa, a new record,"__Kenta thought. He quickly explained the situation to her.

"So I plan to go and catch the thief to get Totodile back! Pretty cool, huh?" Kenta boasted. Hikari blinked at him before sighing.

"Kenta, you are so hopeless. You can't honestly think that you can catch a thief by yourself. I bet you will get lost on your way to **Cherrygrove City**," Hikari deadpanned before she pushed past him to get Chikorita's Pokéball. Kenta pouted as his father begin snickering nearby. Hikari heard him and turn to see the older man. "Mr. Matsuda! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry for arriving late, because of somebody..."

"Who, me?" Kenta asked innocently.

"That's alright, Hikari. I was in the midst of getting something, so there's no need to apologize. I believe Kenta already informed you of the current situation, correct?" Shinji said.

Hikari nodded.

"Good. Now I've already informed the Cherrygrove City Police to look for anyone who is with a Totodile and to request their ID. With any luck, they would find the thief and bring back Totodile before his **assigned owner** arrives. Now Hikari, about what you want to do for this journey, I believe you said you wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator, correct?"

Hikari nodded once again.

"Hmm, then you are are aware that in order to be qualified for the **Indigo Johto Plateau Grand Festival** you're going to need 10 ribbons, right?"

Hikari nodded with a determine frown. "Yes, I heard the news about Kanto and Johto joining together to create one league. Which means they doubled the amount of ribbons needed to be qualified, just as they make Pokémon Trainers collect sixteen badges instead of the normal eight to qualify," Hikari said.

Shinji smiled at her knowledge.

"About that, Dad, how come no one never told me that I need BOTH the badges from Johto AND Kanto to qualify? Seems like they conspired against me..." Kenta said grumpily. Cyndaquil continued to sleep in his arms.

"But I thought I already told you the news a few days ago? Yes, I know it's a rather surprise move, but I think it's better this way. It means your journey would be a longer one."

"I guess you're right..."

Shinji then clapped his hands. "Enough of discussions. You two are about to go on your journeys around not only Johto, but Kanto as well! I think it's a crime that you both are still here. Now before you leave, I have something for you, Kenta. Will you please hand me your ARC Terminal?" Shinji said.

Kenta nodded. He gently placed the still sleeping Cyndaquil on the table, then he closed the ARC, unclasped it from his left arm, removed his goggles, and handed the device over. Shinji thanked him, then placed the ARC Terminal on the table. He took out a small rectangular device and begin to integrate it into the ARC Terminal. After a few more minutes of tinkering, he was finally done. Kenta and Hikari looked down at the device to see no noticeable changes.

"So what... did you add fairy dust to it to make it stronger?" Kenta joked.

Shinji laughed and said, "Not at all. I added a little something Professor Elm and I had been working on. It's something like a Pokédex, except it was integrated into your ARC Terminal."

Kenta gasped. "No way! I never knew they started integrating Pokédexes into ARC Terminals."

Shinji shook his head with a smile. "This is the first time a Pokédex had been integrated into a ARC Terminal. Not only will you be able to use with the ARC, but this Pokédex is much stronger than the normal ones. Go ahead, use it on Cyndaquil."

Kenta nodded. He quickly clasped on the ARC Terminal back onto his arm, placed the goggles over his eyes, booted the terminal up (this time with no mysterious messages appearing) and glanced towards Cyndaquil, who was still sleeping. Shinji instructed Kenta on how to operate the new feature of the ARC. Kenta followed his instructions, pressing numerous buttons on the small keyboard on the ARC. Once he finished, he aimed his attention at Cyndaquil and press the 'SCAN' option on his ARC. Soon a small bar appeared with a percentage. The bar quickly filled up and information started flashing in front of Kenta. It was a complete bio information of Cyndaquil!

* * *

><p><strong>#155: Cyndaquil<strong>

**Number: #155 Nationally, #004 Johto Region**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Fire**

**Ability: Blaze - "When HP is below 1/3rd, Fire's powers increases to 1.5 times."**

**Classification: Fire Mouse Pokémon**

**Height: 1'08"**

**Weight: 17.4lbs**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Strong: Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel**

**Weak: Water, Ground, Rock**

**Normal: Normal, Electric, Fight, Poison, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Dark**

**Description: "It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."**

**Locations: "ERROR! No location to find Cyndaquil."**

* * *

><p>"Dad... this thing is AWESOME!" Kenta said with much enthusiasm as he removed his goggles from his eyes. He then handed it over to Hikari, who kept pestering him to see it.<p>

Shinji chuckled and said. "I knew you's like it, Kenta. Professor Elm and I thought it would be a good idea to give you the very first prototype version of a Scan Pokédex. This is the only one in its existence, and if you help us with this little mission, we can surely mass produce versions of a more complete model. Now there may be some bugs, and if you encounter any problems such as interference with the ARC Terminal's main features, then contact me ASAP."

"Of course I'll help you and Professor Elm out with this little project, Dad," Kenta said. "I've always wondered how cool it was to have a Pokédex integrated into a ARC Terminal."

Shinji sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot Kenta. Like I've said before, we consider this is an official test. If we're correct, we should be able to have mass produced ARC Pokédexes by the end of the year... Oh! Before I forget, here are your belts, five extra Pokéballs, and your Poke kits!"

Shinji handed the belts to the duo along with five Pokéballs, a Pokémon Trainer Case for Kenta, and a Coordinator Case for Hikari. Once they were done arranging their items, it was time for them to leave.

"Excellent! Now its time for you guys to get going. But before that... I have something planned for you two. It's about time too... Let's leave."

* * *

><p>Kenta and Hikari both stood at the entrance of Route twenty-nine, which led to Cherrygrove City. There they were greeted with some of the people in New Bark Town. After many exchanges of goodbyes, good lucks, wishes, and tears from the duo's mothers, the two were finally on their way to begin their adventures.<p>

However unknown to them, they were about to be entangled in a plot that involves not only the fate of Johto, but the entire world.

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: This was nothing more than an introductory chapter to start things off, so please excuse the lack of content. I however intend to make this remake/rewrite MUCH better than the original. And I promise to update regularly. Really, you can trust me! *crosses fingers*)**


	5. ODIN

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legendary Fairy:<strong>Thanks for registering your OC in this story! I hope you will like this remake!

**Guest****:** Now that I think about it, the eye catch was rather strange. I wanted to give it a rather supernatural and mystery feel to it. I understand those strange letters may have confuse (and probably put off a lot of people) but they aren't gibberish. I put some words in a word generator, and change them in a variety of ways. If it helps, I can upload the correct wordings.

The first strange one is rather simple, its just the words were flipped. The correct saying is:

Lie

A

Is

Life

Your

changes to: Your life is a lie

Next

Nodt

Netsil

Ot

Meht

changes to: Don't listen to them

Then

Tno

Noʎ

Tǝƃ

Nɐɔ

I

changes to: I can get you out

Another

Yon

Hɐʌǝ

To

Tɹnsʇ

Mǝ

changes to: You have to trust me

And finally the last one:

¿pɹǝɐɯ ɐ ˙˙˙ɾnsʇ ɐןן ʍɐs ıʇ ɹǝɐןızǝ ɐup 'nd ʍɐʞǝ ʎon ʍıןן oɹ

¿ɯɐʇsnpɐ ʞǝuʇɐ 'ןıɟǝ ʇɹnǝ ɹǝ,ʎon ɟıup ʇo ɐqןǝ qǝ ʎon ʍıןן

˙ns pǝɔǝıʌǝ ʇo pǝsıƃuǝp ʍɐs ʇɥɐʇ ɹǝɐןıʇʎ ɐ qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

˙ʇɹnʇɥ ʇɥǝ ɥıpǝ ʇo ɔɹǝɐʇǝp ıןןnsıou ɐu qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

˙ǝxdǝɹıǝuɔıuƃ ɐןן ɐɹǝ ʍǝ ʇɥɐʇ pɹǝɐɯ ɐ qnʇ uoʇɥıuƃ ıs ןıɟǝ

This one was in the previous chapter. It was that little quote Kenta got when he activated his ARC Terminal:

Life is nothing but a dream that we are all experiencing.

Life is nothing but an illusion created to hide the truth.

Life is nothing but a reality that was designed to deceive us.

Will you be able to find your true life, Kenta Matsuda?

Or will you wake up, and realize it was all just...a dream?

The whole general theme of this story is that things aren't exactly what they seem. As Kenta will soon find this out as the story goes, and Johto begins to change as well.

I'm sorry if the supposed "Eye Catch" had put you off in anyway (if I interpreted you're review correctly. However I didn't just put them in there to look cool... actually that is half the reason, the other is that I want this story to be really mysterious. )

Oh my, that was rather long. Sorry about that!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Thoughts/ ARC messages"_

**"Visions"**

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Chapter II: ODIN**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**Route 29**

**"Date: 1999-XX-XX**

**Name: ODIN**

**To: WHOEVER RECEIVE THIS!**

**HUMANITY is in grave danger! Shadows from ancient's past have awakened and are now starting the End of ALL THINGS! Humans now have to band together to fight for our SURVIVAL! We need to harness our inner power to combat against the Shadows! Please use the attached program for your ARC Terminal to stand up to this threat!**

**And for the LOVE OF GOD! Don't trust ANYBODY!" -ODIN, 1999**

"You're so dead... You're SO freaking dead!" Kenta shouted. His eyes caught movement to his left, and he immediately placed the gold goggles over his eyes. He quickly tapped a few buttons on his ARC. Soon information came up of the perpetrator he had been trying to get for the last hour. A picture of a Sentret appeared in front of him. The holographic picture almost made him puke. To think that the cute little Sentrets were such nuisances. Another rustle caught his attention, and he grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokéball with fire in his eyes. "This time I'm going to get you! Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Cyndaquil appeared in a flash of light...to only be found sleeping. Kenta had to physically stop his right hand from meeting his forehead.

"Of ALL the times you have to be sleeping. Tch, I'll get the punk myself!" Kenta declared, returning Cyndaquil and heading towards the rustle ahead. Kenta crept closer until he was a few centimetres away, then he pounced with a cry. The Sentret was obviously anticipating this, for it scurried away just as Kenta's feet left the ground. However it underestimated the redhead. Kenta twisted his body in midair to face the direction the Sentret was running away to, and quickly started up the ARC Pokédex process. He landed not too softly on his side, but he kept his sights on the Sentret as it ran away.

"Come on... Come ON!" Kenta said as the progress bar for the scan continue to rise. As soon as the Sentret was out of range, the ARC Pokédex made a sound to notify that it had successful scanned a Pokémon. Kenta quickly hopped to his feet to celebrate his victory. However it was short-lived when he realize his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Kenta said out loud. He pressed a few buttons on his ARC to bring up the map. Once the map information appeared in his goggles, all he could see was an error message.

_"ERROR! Cannot locate current location!"_

"What the-? Tch... Now what?" Kenta said with a sigh. He placed his goggles on his forehead, and placed his ARC on standby mode. Suddenly the bushes near him rustled. Kenta turned toward it to see a surprising sight. A man dressed in a fancy red suit in a wheelchair headed past him. Kenta watched as the man in the wheelchair continue moving, until only his gray hair was visible to Kenta.

Then a vision appeared in Kenta's mind.

**A man in a red business suit greeted him.**

**"...I...waiting...email...soon...error...Shadows...destiny...true...path...clear...something...strange...red... moon... glows... The End... coming soon..."**

Kenta's mind cleared after the strange vision. Then as if a spell had been cast on him, he followed the path in which the man in the wheelchair went. Soon, he found the man in the wheelchair waiting in a small clearing of the forest. The man had a kind smile on his face, and his posture looked lazy in the wheelchair. His orange eyes seemed to glow from behind his crystal clear glasses.

"Hi. I'm not a demon. That is a rather strange greeting to be received from someone, no? Even stranger is a man dressed in a red suit on wheelchair, in the middle of the forest. This situation can be considered illogical, but what is illogical? Things aren't always what they seem."

The man fixed his glasses, and placed his hands on his lap.

"My name is Odin...with caps...which would be ODIN. I've come directly to you, and only you, Kenta. What if I were to tell you that the world will end tomorrow? Would you deny that? Or would you agree? Well it is true, but The End isn't coming for a while. Let me tell you a little story."

"The year was 1999. A young man was about to create the greatest invention since sliced bread. A machine that is able to transport a living human being from one place to another. However that young man made a fatal error, and unleashed something devastating. The young man was attacked, and was soon crippled. However out of the error he received a miraculous gift. In order to fix his wrongs, he sent an email to a person who would be able to prevent The End. The person who received the email was soon wrap up in a series of events that lead to The End."

"What is The End? Well it is exactly what it is. The end of all things. The end of reality itself. No one can escape The End, no matter how much they close their eyes, and block it with their ears."

"Do you believe in parallel worlds, Kenta Matsuda? To the contrary, they exist, and millions of them are being created every single minute. Imagine this, I have just created a parallel universe by telling you all this, and I have created a parallel universe when I met you. Heck even you created a parallel universe by going after that Sentret, instead of listening to Hikari. Every single living being on this planet are creating parallel universes through large or small actions. Like a Pikachu deciding to take the left path instead of the right. On the left path the Pikachu was captured by a trainer, and soon joins that trainer on a journey. On the right path however, the Pikachu would not have been captured, but instead continue living in the wild."

"Now is the time for you to choose which universe to reside in. A bit further ahead on Route 29 there are two paths. One leads straight to Cherrygrove City, while the other leads to Route 46. At the entrance to Route 46, you will find someone who will be vital to you in the future. You can choose to listen to me, and head to Route 46, or you can go straight to Cherrygrove City. Two paths, two universes. But which would you choose to live in, Kenta?"

"I'm afraid I'm out of time. I do have other errands to run to. The first being a rather strange world, which is in the future. It is a rather unique world, and has a certain "cyberpunk" feel to it. Until next time, Kenta."

* * *

><p>Hikari sighed for the umpteenth time. It had been some time since Kenta had chased after a Sentret, proclaiming death threats. Apparently Kenta's loathe for Sentrets had grown ever since he had a bad experience with a group of them when he was younger. She knew Kenta was a brash boy, but to see him chase after an innocent Sentret like that made her want to scream. Why couldn't Coordinators also carry a ARC Terminal around? If she had one now, she could have easily located him.<p>

"At this rate, I'll be an old woman before he returns. Actually now that I think about it, I bet he's lost," she said to her Chikorita. Chikorita agreed with her with a nod. Hikari smile at her companion, and stroked the Pokemon behind her ear. Chikorita closed her eyes in contentment. Hikari looked from her spot on the bench to her surroundings. Route 29 had always been the less interesting route of the bunch, and the least populated route. She hadn't seen a single Trainer, or rather a person, in a while. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding whether to leave Kenta, or wait for him.

"Um... excuse me, miss?" a feminine voice breaks her moment of silence. Hikari opened her eyes to see a girl around her age. She had blonde hair with red highlights that reached her waist. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a black jeans jacket, black cargo pants, and a pair of red and blue running shoes. A light blue colour ARC Terminal with a design of a blooming white flower rests on her left arm, showing that she was a qualified Pokémon Trainer. Blue rim sunglasses rest on her head, which are connected to her ARC Terminal via a pair of wires. A blue and white bag rests on her back. Hikari was surprised to notice she had red eyes just like Kenta.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm wondering if you know anything about ARC Terminals? Mine seems to be acting strange lately..." the girl asked timidly. Hikari smiled kindly, which seemed to calm the girl down.

"Sure. Let me see!"

The girl instantly smiled. "Thank you very much!" She unlatched the ARC Terminal from her arm, removed her sunglasses, and handed the two to Hikari. Hikari then placed the ARC on her arm and put on the sunglasses. She tried pressing a few buttons on the ARC, but no response was shown in front of her.

"Hmm... it seems your ARC had glitched out. I know someone who can fix this. He's actually the creator of the ARC Terminal."

"Really? Oh thank you very much... Oh! My name is Arya Solaris! Nice to meet you..."

"Hikari. My name is Hikari Miyuki."

"All right, Hikari Miyuki. Thanks for all the help," Arya said with a bow. Hikari blushed a bit and waved her politeness off. She then handed back the ARC Terminal and the sunglasses. Arya placed them on quickly.

"So what brings you here, Arya?" Hikari asked.

"Well you see... while I was in Dark Cave, a strange thing happened. My ARC Terminal started reading some kind of... energy. I wasn't sure what was going on, or why my ARC Terminal started acting weird, but before I could figure what was wrong, my ARC glitched out. I panicked, because the map of Dark Cave wouldn't show up on my sunglasses. It was a good thing I was near the exit, or I might have been trapped in there forever," Arya finished with a shiver. Hikari nodded her head in agreement.

"That is odd... well it was a good thing you chose to go this way instead of to Cherrygrove City. Come on, I can show you to – Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Kenta!" Hikari said as she face palmed.

"Who?" Arya asked. Hikari proceeded to tell Arya everything to Kenta's hatred for Sentrets, to his foolish act of trying to get revenge on a Sentret they had stumbled upon earlier. Arya giggled once Hikari finished with a frustrated glare.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why won't we just wait for him here?" Arya suggested. The two girls agreed and sat down on the bench to chat. They didn't have to wait long. It was Arya who first spotted the redhead trainer running towards them. "Isn't that him?"

Hikari turned to see him. "Kenta! What happened to you?" she shouted. Kenta stop in front of them, clearly out of breath. His spiky hair was messy, and his clothes were covered in dirt. Even his black ARC Terminal was covered in dust. Kenta removed his goggles from his eyes and cleaned them with his sweater, but all it did was make them messier.

"You have no idea what I've just been through. You know that Sentret I ran after? Well I was able to scan it, but then the next thing I know, I'm in a different area of the forest, and a wild Phanpy decides to attack me! Man, that thing was angry. So I had no choice but to capture it. I thought I was gonna die!" Kenta finished with a tired sigh. Just then one of Kenta's Pokéball began to shake violently on his waist.

"It serves you right! Running off and leaving me here by myself," Hikari said with a glare. Kenta flinched at her glare, and then noticed Arya sitting beside her.

"Who's your friend?" Kenta asked, hoping to stop Hikari from glaring at him.

"H-Hi! My name-"

Kenta's surroundings begin to change. The next thing he knew, he found himself standing in front of a large TV. Darkness surrounded him. Then the man in the wheelchair appeared with his hands in his lap.

**"This girl will be of great assistance to you in your future battles. She will first be hesitant, and timid to you, but she will lend you her powers. She hails from Kalos, a beautiful region in the Chuuou Continent."**

**The TV turns on to show the girl in question.**

**"Her name is... Arya Solaris. Don't forget her name."**

"-is Arya Solaris! Nice to meet you!" Arya said in a kind, but timid smile. Kenta didn't respond at first, which confused the girls.

"Uh Kenta, you okay?" Hikari asked.

"What? Huh?" Kenta shook his head.

"You're being awfully rude. Arya just introduced herself and all you're doing is shaking your head like a fool," Hikari said angrily.

Kenta put up his hands in defense. "Whoa! Sorry! I just lost my bearings a bit! Geez. It's nice to meet you too, Arya..."

"AHEM!" Hikari coughed.

Kenta jump comically. "M-My name is Kenta Matsuda! Nice to meet you!" Kenta said quickly. Arya thought she heard a crack, but shook it off.

"There is no need to be so polite, Kenta!" Arya said with a small blush. She noticed the strange interaction between the two of them. Kenta seemed more vastly afraid of Hikari than anything. However her mind clicked when she realized why Kenta's last name sounded familiar. "Wait you said your name is Kenta Matsuda right? Are you perhaps related to Shinji Matsuda? The creator of the ARC Terminal?"

Kenta puffed his chest with a proud smile. "Yup, that's-a-me! The son of the famous ARC Terminal creator!"

Hikari sighed at his childish behaviour. Instead of reprimanding him, she proceeded to tell him of Arya's situation with the ARC Terminal.

"So I've decided to help her by bring her to your Dad."

"What?! But I want to go to Cherrygrove City before night comes!" Kenta whined.

Hikari visibly bristled. "So you're saying you won't help her? What kind of person are you?"

Before Kenta could become mince meat, Arya quickly made up a suggestion. "It's all right! You guys have helped me out a lot, so I can find the way back to New Bark Town by myself."

Hikari shook her head. "No way can I let you go by yourself... it would be un-Johto of me to do that. Ugh, fine! I'll help Arya to New Bark Town, Kenta just go on..."

Kenta relaxed. "Thanks Hikari. Good luck!" He sped off.

"And make sure to get yourself cleaned up! Ugh... boys," Hikari said with a sigh.

Arya giggled. "He really is hyperactive. Thanks again for the help, Hikari!" Arya said kindly.

Hikari waved her thanks off. "It's the least I can do. Let's go. With any luck we can get it fixed before the sun sets. Then we can head back to Cherrygrove City before nightfall."

The two nodded, and started their trek back to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p>Kenta soon found himself at a crossroad. The path straight ahead leads to Cherrygrove City, while the other led to Route 46, and eventually to the Dark Cave. Kenta would have happily headed forward to the city, but something in his mind said to take the other path. Then he soon found himself at the entrance leading to Route 46. There he found something really out of the ordinary.<p>

A boy around his age was sitting on a large rock with a Totodile chewing his hair. The boy had a hand on his chin in thought as the Totodile continue its treat. The boy had red hair, and was dressed in a black sweater with red highlights, blue cargo pants, along with a pair of blue/black/red colour shoes. The boy's eyes were closed as he continued his deep train of thought, and is either oblivious to the Totodile munching on his hair, or is ignoring the pain.

"Uh..." Kenta said, having no words for what he saw. The boy's eyes flickered open, and he turned to scowl at Kenta.

_"Red eyes? What's with other people having my eye colour?"_ Kenta thought, as he recalled that Arya also had red eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked rudely.

"Well there is a...Totodile munching on your hair, dude," Kenta pointed out.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious."

Kenta felt his forehead furrow. "Well excuuuuusssseeee me! But-" Kenta stopped his rebuttal when he spotted a silver ARC Terminal on the boy's left arm. He then noticed it connected to silver rim goggles which hung around the boy's neck. Kenta's mind went into overdrive when he realized who the boy was.

"Wait a second... You're the thief aren't you?" Kenta accused.

"What?"

"The thief! The one who stole a Totodile, an ARC Terminal, and a Pokémon Trainer Kit Starter Kit from a lab in New Bark Town!"

The boy blinked, before laughing out loud. "Huh! You're pretty smart for an idiot. Yeah, I'm the thief, so what? Gonna call the cops on me?" He mocked.

Kenta shook his head with a smirk. "There's no need. Cuz I'm going to give you beating you won't believe."

The boy wore a similar smirk. "That's more like it! I was getting bored sitting here with this stupid Totodile on my head. Get off!" The boy shouted, as he finally pried the Totodile from his hair. "I knew I should have taken the Cyndaquil instead of this idiot!"

Kenta bristled. "Don't call Totodile an idiot! And for your information, I'm Cyndaquil's Trainer now!"

The boy laughed. "So it seems. Say how about a little battle? If you win, I'll give back Totodile and the ARC Terminal. If I win, you get out of my sight. Got it?"

Kenta glared at the boy in pure anger. "You got yourself a deal. You know it's impolite to not introduce yourself."

The boy laughed. "All right wimp. My name-"

Kenta's vision became hazy then. ODIN appeared once again with his hands in his lap, but instead of darkness and the TV, the surrounding changed into a lab of sorts. A test tube filled with greenish liquid with a person floating inside appeared beside ODIN.

**"This boy will be your eternal rival. At first you two will not get along, but soon you both will be an unstoppable force. He resembles you quite a bit, no? And his power is identical to yours. You do not know his past, or his real name. But soon you will discover who he truly is."**

**A few bubbles form from the person in the tube.**

**"His name for now will be... Silver."**

"-is Silver... Oi, are you listening to me? Tch, who's acting impolite now?" the boy now known as Silver questioned.

Kenta snapped to attention. "What? Sorry, my mind isn't working right now..."

Silver raised a red eyebrow in question. "Huh... Anyway let's get this battle over with. I don't even want to know your name, for I won't be seeing you again after I kick your ass."

Kenta glared at Silver. "Now you're asking for it!"

Silver smirked. "It's time for a little battle, Totodile. So get off my leg!" He reached down to pry the Pokemon off his leg. "Tch, why won't you listen to me? It's time for battle!" Totodile cocked hi head, looking confused, until he happily jumped and turned to face Kenta.

Kenta was about to reach for Cyndaquil's Pokéball, until a thought came to him.

__"Damn! I completely forgot that Cyndaquil is weak to water! I would have chosen Phanpy, but I think it's still mad at me... AND it's also weak to water! Ugh..."__

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you realize the disadvantage you're in?" Silver mocked.

"Why you..." Kenta said, feeling sweat form on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so full of himself by trying to take on the thief by himself. If only Hikari was with him...

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Silver said impatiently, but the smug smirk never left his face.

__"Why you...I'm gonna wipe that smug look from your face..."__Kenta thought as he met Silver's face.

Before any more actions can be taken, a new voice joins in. "What's this now? Pathetic... You little wretches call yourselves Pokémon Trainers?"

Kenta and Silver turned to see a figure emerge from the nearby trees. The figure wore a black robe. A black ARC Terminal with a strange insignia etched into it rested on his left arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Silver asked. The hooded figure laughs evilly.

"That is of no concern, fool. I am merely an Angel of Darkness who is here to put an end to your pathetic fighting. Prepare yourselves..." The Hooded Boy grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it forward. With a flash, a Cyndaquil hopped out. But there was something strange about it.

"What in the..." Silver said when he notice the strange dark aura surrounding the Cyndaquil.

"Is it me or is there an ominous aura surrounding that Cyndaquil?" Kenta asked.

The Hooded Boy laugh evilly. "I will show you true power beyond your wildest dreams. My Shadow Cyndaquil will make mince meat out of you both."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'm going to let you bad mouth me, you're sadly mistaken," Silver said threateningly.

The Hooded Boy hummed. "Hmm, I've had enough of you. Shadow, attack!"

The Shadow Cyndaquil's evil aura grew stronger as it began to charge its attack.

Who is this strange boy who has a grudge against Pokémon Trainers?

Why does he have a Shadow Pokémon?

Who was that ODIN person?

Just what is going on here?!

The answers will come, but not for now.

To Be Continued!

(A/N: Yeah I know, the ending was weak, but I didn't want to include more. I wanted to save the battle against the Hooded Boy next chapter, as well as more things. Get ready cuz this story IS going to get weirder and weirder!)

* * *

><p>Character Status<p>

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon:** Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation**: Pokémon Trainer

**Badges:** 0/16

**Current location**: Entrance to Route 46

**Total scans:** 3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon:** Chikorita

**Occupation:** Coordinator

**Ribbons:** 0/10

**Current location:** Route 29 – New Bark Town

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon:** Fennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges:** 0/16

**Ribbons:** 0/10

**Current location:** Route 29 – New Bark Town

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon:** Totodile

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges:** ?

**Current location:** Entrance to Route 46

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon:** Shadow Cyndaquil?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location:** Entrance to Route 46

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon:** ?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location:** ?


	6. The Omen

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legendary Fairy: I'm glad you find my remake interesting. And thanks for adding your OC! Hope you enjoy this one (though Arya made few appearances) :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Forgive me for the wait everyone, but my week was normal until... BAM! Life just throw a curve ball at me with a speed over 9000! I'm not even joking, it seriously got that busy for me.**

**Anyhow, I'm fine now, and so I present to you, the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Thoughts/ ARC Messages"_

**"Visions/ Unknown 1999 Memories"**

_**"Aletheia"**_

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {0} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Chapter III: The Omen**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**"I am Commander [ERROR] of the [ERROR] Federation, and leader of the country in this time of martial law! Civilization as we know it is about to end! A cruel scheme has been created to destroy our country, and to give way to a new, totalitarian regime that will enslave humanity with the fist of a cruel dictator. If the coup d'etat succeeds, and the [ERROR] escapes from [ERROR] then the [ERROR] Government will fire ICBM's on us! As of right now, various countries are suffering from the invasions! We must band together to combat this great threat!"-Unknown, 1999**

**New Bark Town**

"Hmm...hmm... Oh! Oh my..."

"What is it, Elm? You found something?"

"I sure did... But I have no idea what it is. It is certainly peculiar..."

A few moments had passed since Hikari requested the help of Professor Elm and Shinji Matsuda to run a diagnostic test on Arya's ARC Terminal. Professor Elm seemed to have gotten over his previous "episode", and was busy working on some projects. Once Hikari brought his and the entire lab's attention to Arya's ARC Terminal, things started to become interesting.

"Do you know what's wrong with my ARC Terminal, Professor Elm?" Arya asked softly.

Elm removed his eyes from the tablet and handed it over to Arya with a frown.

"I do know that there is something wrong with it, but exactly what it is..." Elm trailed off. Standing beside him with his own tablet is Shinji, who is busy studying the data.

"Could there be something in Dark Cave that caused it to malfunction?" Hikari asked.

"There is a possibility that it could be a source of energy we haven't discovered yet," Shinji spoke up. This caught everyone's attention. Noticing the stares, Shinji clarified himself, "We know for a fact that the ARC Terminal first started malfunctioning when Arya was in Dark Cave. I have a feeling there might be something there. I did remember hearing stories of a Legendary Pokémon having the ability to make electrical devices malfunction. Maybe that's what you encountered in Dark Cave, Arya?"

Professor Elm jump to his feet at this. "S-Shinji! Are you saying it could be... that?!"

Shinji nodded. Immediately all the other scientists start conversing with each other in a frantic display.

"Um..." Hikari started.

Shinji turn to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for confusing you two. You see, it was a while back when we had started picking up a strange energy signal from somewhere in Johto. Then reports started appearing from all over Johto about seeing an unidentified Pokémon roaming around. Maybe it had taken up residence in Dark Cave."

"Wait, are you saying that Arya may have found the location of the Blue Phantom?" Hikari said in disbelief. "The same Blue Phantom that had been seen all over Johto last year?"

Professor Elm jumped into his chair, spun a few times, and began clicking away at his computer. "If this is true, then we're about to make history! If we manage to get some data, even one percent, then we can get some clues. Ha, I can't wait to tell Professor Oak about this! I have to contact Kenta to tell him to head to Dark Cave."

Everyone looked at each other as Professor Elm begin to talk to himself while laughing crazily.

"Erm... Elm, don't you think it might be too dangerous to send Kenta by himself to Dark Cave?" Shinji reasoned.

"Don't sweat the small details!" Professor Elm replied.

"Contacting Kenta would be pointless. He's probably lost in Cherrygrove City," Hikari said with a sigh.

"Then he's going to have to un-lost himself and head to Dark Cave! This is a matter of changing the world!"

_"_Aren't you doing this to solely one up Professor Oak?"__everyone else thought.

Hikari shook her head in defeat, and turned to Arya. "Come on, Arya. I'll give you a little tour around the town. Mr. Matsuda, will you be able to fix the ARC?"

Shinji nodded. "Don't worry. I'll have it done in half an hour. Then you two can hopefully head back to Cherrygrove City before nightfall."

"OK. Thanks for all the help," Arya said kindly with a bow. Shinji blushed a bit and waved her politeness off.

"No need to thank me. I'll contact you two girls once I'm done."

Hikari and Arya exited the lab to start the tour. Shinji took another glance at Arya's ARC Terminal, before leaving to persuade Professor Elm on not sending Kenta to Dark Cave. The other scientists/assistants quickly went about their daily duties. However none of them saw the strange red screen that appeared with ominous words on Arya's ARC Terminal.

_"WARNING! WARNING! A Fiend as been detected! WARNING! WARNING!"_

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Kenta would be all right by himself in Dark Cave?" Arya asked, her face scrunched up in worry.<p>

"Don't worry Arya, I'm sure Professor Elm isn't crazy enough to send him there," Hikari said, unsure herself.

"I hope so. I don't know, but there was something really off about the place. It was as if there was something ominous stalking me." Arya shivered. "That's the last time I'm going there by myself. I would've taken a safer route, but I was just in a big hurry to get to Violet City."

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking." Hikari cocked her head.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You see, I had to meet a few friends at Violet City. I thought it was a good idea to take the shortcut through Dark Cave..."

"I'm sorry you had to experience something like that. Oh! Let me introduce you to my family, I'm sure they'll like you."

"Really?! I mean... I hope I won't cause you any inconvenience..."

"Don't sweat it! Besides, I forgot something at home anyway. I wouldn't have if only Kenta didn't forget to get me this morning... Ugh! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil again! Jerk!" Hikari said, her mood instantly turning sour.

Arya watch as Hikari stomped over to her house.

"S-Scary... I just hope Kenta is okay..."

Unknowingly she had just jinxed Kenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Entrance to Route 46**

Kenta watch in disbelief as Totodile was knocked right into Silver, sending the two flying a bit back. The Shadow Cyndaquil had proven that it wasn't a Pokémon, but a monster. It quickly disposed of Totodile with overpowering fire attacks. Despite the type advantage, Totodile was knocked back with a single Ember. What in the world was going on?

"Silver! Totodile! You two okay?" Kenta shouted to the two forms sprawled on the ground. All he heard was a groan from Silver and a weak response from Totodile. The Hooded Boy cackled madly. Kenta turned to see a satisfying smile on the Hooded Boy's face.

"This is too priceless! Even I'm surprised by the strength of my Shadow Cyndaquil. So how does it feel to be powerless? This overwhelming power... it feels incredible! Surely soon, all of Johto will bow down before us!"

"Us?" Kenta asked, his senses telling him the Hooded Boy had completely lost it.

"That's right! We have all seen the truth. Soon **Death** will resurrect, and Johto will be cast into the Age of Darkness. Death will only let those who are worthy to live, while the others will perish. The promised day is soon coming!" the Hooded Boy said with glee.

Kenta felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Enough talking! Die!" The Hooded Boy shouted. Kenta hardly had enough time to react before the Shadow Cyndaquil launched itself forward with alarming speed. Kenta managed to dodge the strong Tackle. He rolled over to the side, activated his ARC Terminal, slipped on his goggles, and reached for Cyndaquil's Pokéball. But the Shadow Cyndaquil wouldn't allow it. It launched itself forward with even faster speed. Kenta dodged it again, however he accidentally dropped Cyndaquil's Pokéball during the act.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta said when he noticed the Pokéball laying on the ground.

"You don't have time to be distracted!" the Hooded Boy said with a laugh. Once again the Shadow Cyndaquil aimed for Kenta. Kenta tried to dodge, but the Shadow Cyndaquil anticipated this and changed direction, slamming into him with a strong Tackle. The breath was knocked out of him. Kenta flew back a few meters until he landed not so softly on his back.

"Gahahahahaha! Oh man, you are an idiot! I can't believe you got hit!" the Hooded Boy laughed. Kenta didn't respond, his mind leaving him quickly. Damn his chest hurt. He might have a few broken ribs. Kenta can only stare up into the sky, his vision starting to cloud. The Hooded Boy stopped laughing, and returned Shadow Cyndaquil to its Pokéball. "You know I expected a much better fight, but this was just so disappointing. Of course using my Shadow Cyndaquil might have been overkill. But you know what they say, there is no kill like overkill!"

The Hooded Boy stalked over, and look straight down at Kenta's dishevelled face. "Now... what should I do? Leave you here, were someone will eventually find you, or... maybe I should kill you? Hmm... what to do... what to do..."

As the Hooded Boy continued pondering, Kenta's mind continue to race. "__Am I really going to die? Like, seriously? But this isn't fair... I didn't do anything... All I wanted was to... All I wanted was to... All I-"__

By this time the Hooded Boy sat on the ground, his arms crossed, and a serious frown etched on his face. "I seriously can't think of what to do to you. Bah, who cares, we have all day... am I right?"

Kenta didn't respond.

"Why you acting so gloomy? You would've died later once **Death** is resurrected. So think of this as me doing you a favour."

_"_Someone... anyone... help me... I want to live... I want to live! I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO-" __Kenta's thoughts begin escalating.

Unknowingly to them, someone had heard Kenta's desperate cry for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Cherrygrove City**

A boy no older than thirteen stands guard outside the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. His attire is strange and traditional, which consists of a pair of long white boots, simple white dress-pants with armour pads on his knees, a belt for his Pokémon around his waist, a blue long jacket with white stripes that reached his knees, and a dark blue shirt underneath it. A yellow scarf is tied around his neck and a sword is attached to his left hip by a thick brown leather belt. His black hair, short and spiky, stuck up in the air. He is a member of the **Council of Dragons,** a group who controls the **Orange Archipelago** south of Johto. He is one of the many "**Samurai**" who pledge themselves only to the Council of Dragons. A peculiar Gauntlet-like Terminal is attached to his left arm.

It is a **ARC Gauntlet**, which are only used by the Samurai of the Council of Dragons. Instead of having to be connected to eye wear to see the data, the ARC Gauntlet transmits the data via wireless communication. This is so the wires won't get in the way of when Samurai are in combat. A pair of black goggles rests on his forehead, which are used to transmit the data from and to the ARC Gauntlet.

**(A/N: If anyone want a visual of their clothing, there pretty much the same outfit Samurai wear in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Considering the fact I'm playing through the same right now, I really like the design, so I decided to nab it. So disclaimer time! I do not own the character designs from _Shin Megami Tensei IV_. I am merely using them as a reference to give visual understanding to my story.)**

"Do you see that kid? The one with the sword and all? He's one of those Council of Dragons Samurai," a teenage boy whispered to his friend nearby. The Samurai glanced over to see an ARC Terminal attached to the two boys' left arms, indicating they are Pokémon Trainers.

"Really? That is so cool! Is the sword real?"

"Of course it's real! They are Samurais of course! But isn't he a little too young though?"

"Who cares? I wish I had an outfit like that! And a real sword too!"

The two teenage boys walk away, talking about how cool it would be to have a real sword.

_"_Hmph... lousy weaklings, all of them..." __the boy thought darkly. His green eyes turned to see a group of girls staring at him. Once his gaze fell on them, they quickly ran off, giggling. The boy sighed for the umpteenth time. He really wanted to leave this place, and the entire region of Johto. The place was just too crowded for him. He was used to the quiet peaceful island he lived on in the Orange Archipelago.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked himself. As soon as he said that, the front door opened and a girl exited the Pokémon Center. She is also a Samurai. The same sword hung at her right side by a thick brown belt. She wore white long boots with knee guards, along with a white one piece skirt. A Pokémon belt is tied around her waist and she wears the same long blue jacket with white stripes, but instead she wears it as a coat cape. A red scarf hung around her neck and her silver hair flows past her shoulder to her upper back. The same Gauntlet rests on her left arm, and a pair of silver sunglasses sit on her forehead. Her silver eyes turn to her comrade, who stood at attention.

"**Akemi**... forgive me for taking so long," she said in a formal tone.

"It is no problem, **Ayako-sama,**" the boy Samurai, now identified as Akemi, replied with utmost respect.

The girl sighed. "Akemi, even though I am currently the heir to the **Nakajima Family**, that doesn't mean you can't call my name without the honorific. We are childhood friends, Akemi."

Akemi blushed deep red, and he bowed in respect. "Sorry Ayako-sama... I mean Ayako!" he quickly corrected himself.

Ayako shakes her head. "Come on. Remember we still have to find that Hooded Boy."

Akemi nodded. "This time he won't escape. And he WILL tell us all he knows."

As the two made their way to Route 29, every passerby watched them walk. They can hear the whispers as the people watch them.

"I can't believe kids their age are Samurais," a young woman whispered to her female friend.

"I know. I will never let my child do something so dangerous. They sure do live in a different world than us modern people," the friend whispered back.

"Whoa! Do you see how short that girl's skirt is?" a boy asked.

"Oh man, a little gust of wind can send it right into the air... not that I would mind seeing that," the other said with a grin.

Akemi glowered at the second comment. His hands reach for his sword, intending to cut down the offending boys.

"Just ignore them, Akemi," Ayako said without looking back.

"As you wish..." Akemi said. However he kept his hand on his sword handle, all the while glowering at anyone looking at them. After they exited the city and entered Route 29, Akemi removed his hand from his sword and sighed.

"You're too edgy, Akemi," Ayako commented.

"B-But they were saying such disgraceful things to you! Those insolent fools," Akemi raged.

"Akemi! Enough. Who cares what they say."

"I care..." Akemi said with a sigh. He close his eyes in thought. _"___It's true that her skirt is really short... but the only reason that it is is so she can move easily. Sure it's shorter than the average female Samurai, but..."__

Akemi sighed and opened his eyes, only to have them trail over Ayako's legs. Even though Ayako is only ten years old, she is still considered to be the strongest young Samurai, and the amount of physical training she did showed it. And of course, she is the only heir to the Nakajima family, who were the founding family of the Samurai and the Council of Dragons. Even though they are childhood friends, Akemi couldn't help but wanting to be more to her. Sure he was thirteen and she was ten, but that wouldn't stop him. After this little assignment, he will announce his love for her. And then she would be all his... yes all his to-

_**"Watch where you're staring, Akemi."**_

Akemi almost jumped out of his skin when a voice sounded from Ayako's ARC Gauntlet. Ayako brought her ARC Gauntlet to her face.

"What is it, Aletheia?"

_**"Your friend here was checking you out,"**_ a young woman's voice responded.

"Is this true, Akemi?" Ayako responded.

"Wh-what? Hell no!" Akemi retorted.

"Hmm... you may have been mistaken, Aletheia."

Aletheia would've face palmed herself if she had a physical body. "_**You're too trusting, Ayako-"**_ Aletheia suddenly gasped.

Ayako became alarmed. "What is it, Aletheia?"

_**"I heard a voice... it's Master!"**_

"Master? Is Aletheia talking about your grandmother, Ayako?" Akemi asked.

"_**No! It's my next Master! Omicron!"**_

Akemi and Ayako did a double take at that.

"Wait a minute... you're telling me that the next Successor is close by?" Akemi asked.

"_**Yes! I just know it. But he's in danger... if we don't hurry he may be-"**_

"I understand," Ayako said as she dashed on ahead.

"Ayako! Wait up!" Akemi said before he gave chase. As Ayako continued running, her mind flashed back to the meeting she had with her grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks ago...<strong>

**Higashi Continent, Orange Archipelago...**

**Mandarin Island North...**

**Council of Dragons...**

"You asked for me, grandmother?" Ayako asked as she kneeled on the ground in respect. She is dressed in her usual Samurai clothing and gear.

"Ayako," a gentle old voice said. "There is no need to show me so much respect, child."

"But you are the **Fourteenth Successor Xi**, and one of the **Dragon Elders**. Even if you are my family, I still have to show you my respect," Ayako said.

Her grandmother laughed. "Fine then. Now I called you here for an important assignment."

At this, Ayako switched from her kneeling position to siting at attention with her legs crossed.

"I had a horrible vision, Ayako. I dreamed that **Death** had awoken from its seal, and had started to ravage Johto. I dreamed of different groups fighting each other in this chaotic Johto. Caught in the middle of these battles were a group of children who had no choice but to take sides during the war. One of those children shone brighter than the others. He is the next Successor, Omicron."

"The next Successor?" Ayako asked in shock.

The Dragon Elder nodded. "I knew he was the next Successor the moment I saw him in my vision. But he is a special one. His fate is connected to yours. Ayako, he is to be your fated partner."

"Fated partner? What do you mean, grandmother?"

"You will find the truth of that later. But I fear he may be in danger. Dark forces are already gathering in Johto, and some of them know of Omicron's existence and destiny. No doubt they will try to get rid of him. Ayako, I need you to deliver Aletheia to him. As you know, Aletheia is the guardian for each Successor. Ever since the **First Successor Alpha** got his title, he was bound to by fate to Aletheia. Now it is time for the next Successor to work with Aletheia, to ensure the world is at peace. That is the duty of a Successor. Here is Aletheia's Gauntlet."

Ayako nodded. She discarded her own Gauntlet, and accepted Aletheia's Gauntlet without question. She hooked it to her arm.

"I already informed Akemi and the others of your assignment. Now make sure you rest, for you will be leaving by the end of this week,"

Ayako nodded. She kneeled in respect once again, and turn to leave until a question popped into her mind.

"Grandmother. When you said Omicron was to be my fated partner, does that mean he is the same age as me?"

Her grandmother nodded. "He will be turning ten on August 12th."

"But I thought that for a Successor to be qualified, not only do they need to have strong **Esper Potential**, but they also need to be **sixteen or older**."

"You are correct, but it seems fate has been cruel into giving him such a dangerous task. He may possible be the only Successor to be this young."

Ayako ponders that. "Is the Successor the one I've been seeing in my dreams?"

"Yes. I think fate had planned this from the very beginning... Yes, from the very beginning..."

Ayako stared at her grandmother in confusion, but she leaves it at that and exits the room. Once Ayako was gone, the grandmother silently began to tear up.

"Ayako... Kenta... I'm sorry that fate has to be so cruel to you both. No doubt you two are far too young to be going through this, but it seems there is no other way. Kenta, you no doubt will shape Johto and the world to your liking. You will first be a nobody, but soon you will be a nightmare to those who are against you. Not even I can see the end of the chaotic war in Johto. Will you rise to become the **Messiah** everyone wants? Or will you be the **Destroyer** that everyone fears? Or will you ignore both paths and choose the **easy way out**? Will you even think of killing your friends to further your goals? I wish I had the answer, so that I can guide you to the correct one. Ayako... I know you will stay by his side no matter what, but I fear if Kenta chooses the wrong path, you may try to rebel against him. If only I could see further, I would be able to... No, I must have faith in them. I must have faith that Kenta will choose the right path. I'm sure Aletheia will guide him, like she guided me when I was in the same situation in the past. Kenta, Ayako. I wish you two good luck. Johto and the fate of the world rests on both of your shoulders."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ayako could feel her heart beating faster as she continued her sprint down Route 29. Once she reached the split pathway, Aletheia instructed Ayako to take the one leading to Route 46. After a few moments, Ayako came across a surprising sight. A boy with long red hair was lying on the ground with a Totodile, both unconscious. A bit further from them was another boy who also appeared to be also unconscious. The Hooded Boy sat nearby, looking troubled.

"It's him!" Akemi shouted once he spotted the Hooded Boy. Ayako didn't respond, her gaze set on Kenta's form on the ground. Ayako knew from first glance that he was the one. He was the next Successor, as well as her supposed _eternal partner._

The Hooded Boy jerked at Akemi's cry. "What the-? Hey! You two idiots again! Tch, damn Council of Dragons and their Samurai... So you're here to save the day, huh? And I just came with the perfect plan to get rid of this guy... Oh well. I don't have time to waste with you losers. See ya!" The Hooded Boy turned to run.

"Not so fast! Go! Tyranitar!" Akemi shouted. The giant Armour Pokémon appeared in front of the Hooded Boy. He gave a yelp as Tyranitar roared a loud battle cry.

"Wa-wait a minute here! Isn't this a tad overkill?" The Hooded Boy began to panic.

Akemi snorted. "I'm sure you gave these two trainers a fair battle with your Shadow Pokémon. Just like you did with those previous Pokémon Trainers, huh?" he said, glancing to see Ayako tending to Kenta. He became suspicious, but he pushed it away.

The Hooded Boy growled. "Screw you! And screw those so called Pokémon Trainers! Bunch of weaklings who don't know anything about true power! They don't know that power is what keeps order in this world!"

"Enough of your preaching. Tell us all you know about your **organization** and how they acquire Shadow Pokémon. If you don't... you know what will happen, right?" Akemi asked darkly. He unsheathed his sword to show his meaning.

The Hooded Boy laugh. "What, you gonna strike me down, Samurai? Sorry but I don't feel like dying just yet! HA!"

POP!

"Damn, he did it again!" Akemi growled when smoke instantly formed around the Hooded Boy. Tyranitar blew the smoke away by swinging its tail, but the Hooded Boy had already escaped. Akemi notice movement behind Tyranitar, and saw the Hooded Boy heading towards Route 46. Akemi returned Tyranitar, placed his black goggles over his eyes, and opened up the virtual map in front of him via his Gauntlet.

"Hmm... according to the map, that way leads to the Dark Cave. Ayako, I'm going on ahead, look after the two Trainers," Akemi said before he took off.

"Akemi, wait!" Ayako called, but Akemi was already gone.

"Why does he always run off like that?" Ayako turned her attention to Kenta below her. For some reason, whenever Ayako looked at him, she got nostalgic. As if this isn't the first time they had met. Ayako continued staring at him and then she shook her head. "I need to concentrate. He's seriously injured. Curse that damn Hooded Boy," Ayako growled. She then remembered the other unconscious Trainer, and turned to see that he was gone! "He's gone? But I didn't hear him leaving..."

_**"Ayako, I think it is best to start tending to Master's wounds,"**_ Aletheia's voice sounded from her Gauntlet.

"You're right, Aletheia." Ayako said. She then placed Kenta more in a more comfortable position, and began to tend to his wounds.

Meanwhile Akemi gave chase to the Hooded Boy as they headed towards Dark Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Cave<strong>

"...I get what you're saying, I really do. But the thing is, your opinion on this matter doesn't agree with mine, so that makes it invalid."

"INVALID? What the hell are you smoking, **Makoto**?! It's a great plan to get out of this stupid hole! Isn't that right, **Hershel**?"

"...Don't bring me into this..."

"But-"

"Yeah, still don't agree with your plan buddy."

"This is hopeless."

"Opinions are like ARC Terminals. Everybody's got one and everyone thinks everyone else's suck."

"But-"

"Still not agreeing with you, **Minato**."

"...I GIVE UP!"

Silence.

"Are you idiots done arguing yet?"

"But Makoto won't agree with my plan!"

"It's because the plan is stupid and highly impossible. Our only bet is to wait until the others arrive. Can't believe I'm stuck in this hole with you monkeys no less."

"Ouch, that hurt Hershel."

The boy, Hershel sighed, his mind already at its limit with dealing with the moronic twins. Hershel is a sixteen year old boy with stylish white hair that covers his left eye and matches his silver eyes. He wore a black dress shirt, white dress pants, black dress shoes, a white tie, and a white lab coat. An ARC Terminal with the capital letter "R" is attached to his left arm, and is connected to a pair of lab goggles.

The "moronic twins" Minato and Makoto wear similar clothing. They both wore the same blue cargo pants, white sneakers with blue stripes, and blue sweaters with white stripes. On their left arms is a blue ARC Terminal with the capital letter "R" in red connected to a pair of blue goggles for the both of them. The trio were currently in trouble. You see, it started out as a normal day for them, until their day became a living nightmare.

First, they were attacked by a strange Hooded Boy who kept calling them rather cruel names. Hershel didn't take kindly to this and, being the only one with a Pokémon on hand because the moronic twins forgot theirs, he quickly challenged the Hooded Boy. Let's say things got quite chaotic. Their intense battle in the Dark Cave didn't do them any favour, and soon Hershel and the moronic twins found themselves trapped down a hole. The Hooded Boy laughed at their bad luck, and quickly exited the cave before anything else happened. And then the Fire Nation attacked... Oh sorry, that was completely inappropriate.

What really happened was that Hershel's IQ and mental state started to deteriorate as the minutes passed. He had to listen to the moronic banter between the twins, ranging from pointless squabble to admiring the current **Pop Idol Megami**. As the twins argued more, Hershel started thinking on how to kill them. That fact even scared him. It scared him that the moronic twins were able to make him think such things. During the twins' banter, Hershel had come to the conclusion that the twins were a biological weapon designed by an evil mastermind to conquer the world. If Hershel could manage **Boss** to toss the twins at the Johto Federal Government, they wouldn't even need to lift a finger. Hershel had also come to the conclusion that his sanity was finally gone. If only his Pokémon weren't so tired after the battle with the Hooded Boy, he would've ditched the twins and carried on with his life in peace. Hershel's eye twitched when the older twin, Makoto, begin crudely singing one of Megami's songs. Minato, meanwhile, began talking about the book he was reading for the _goddamn millionth time_. Hershel began seriously debating whenever or not to kill them, and later write it off as an accident, or torture them until their minds broke. A cruel smile formed on Hershel's face. That's a good idea. He's going to torture them, break their minds, make them his loyal minions, put a leash on them-

"...Life shines from the heavens, morning light~" Makoto sang horribly.

-teach them to walk on all fours-

"...And by the end of the story, only you, the heroine, and a few thousand people are left alive in the ENTIRE world! Talk about a depressing ending," Minato said with tears in his eyes.

-teach them how to sit, roll, and-

"I love you Megami! Marry me!" Makoto said.

"I wonder if they would ever make a sequel of the book. I mean, sure it can last as a standalone but I need a conclusion!" Minato pondered.

-let them eat... Hershel's dark train of thoughts stopped abruptly when his ears picked up a noise. It sounded like footsteps, which meant that someone was nearby. Apparently the moronic twins heard it as well, because they started yelling at the top of their lungs.

"HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS HOLE WITHOUT SALVATION! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL IN THE WORLD, HELP US!" the twins shouted in sync.

Hershel was even a little impressed at their skill. The footsteps stopped and the trio looked up, hoping to see anyone. Indeed someone did answer their pleas for help.

"Oi, what happen to you guys?" the person called down.

"We got trapped down here because our leader got his ass handed to him by a creepy boy in a hood," Makoto replied. Hershel's features darkened. On second thought, maybe killing them would've been a viable option.

"Did you just say a boy in hood? Say no more. Go! Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar?" Makoto and Minato repeated. They looked up to see the large Armour Pokémon glaring down at them.

"Tyranitar, use Dig to get them out!"

"DIG?! Wait a-"

In the end they were able to escape the dreaded hole, but not in a pleasant way.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**New Bark Town**

"Thanks once again for all your help, Mr. Matsuda," Arya said politely.

"No need to thank me. I hope you girls have a safe trip back to Cherrygrove City. Hikari remember to give Kenta his gift from Yoko," Shinji reminded.

Hikari nodded. "Don't worry about it. I can't believe Kenta didn't say goodbye to her. What kind of older sibling is he?! When I find him in Cherrygrove, he's going to be in a world of hurt!" Hikari said with her fists clenched.

Shinji and Arya swallowed, looking at each other. "Just... don't break him or anything. Well I got to go back and calm Professor Elm before he does something drastic. Like almost blowing up the entire town like that one time..." Shinji mumbled the last part to himself. He waved goodbye to the girls and made his way back to the lab.

"Come on, Arya. It's almost two PM, so we should be able to reach Cherrygrove before sunset."

"Right."

The two started their journey back to Cherrygrove City, completely unaware of the events transpiring.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Cave<strong>

After Akemi and Hershel exchanged information regarding their connection to the Hooded Boy, they decided to work together to find the culprit. Hershel would've been fully against working with anyone except the moronic twins, but the itch to reveal the identity of the Hooded Boy and promptly beat his face in was too great to ignore.

"Now that we've settled all of this, let's go find that punk," Akemi said, his hand on his sword handle.

"Er... isn't that him?" Minato spoke up. The four turned to see the Hooded Boy walking forward, a huge grin on his face. Hershel had to restrain himself from charging forward.

"What a surprise! Now doesn't this feel like one big happy family reunion?" the Hooded Boy jeered.

"You won't be grinning when I wipe the floor with you. Get ready to feel some pain," Akemi said. He released his Tyranitar, who roared in preparation for battle.

"Sneasel," Hershel said, releasing the Sharp Claw Pokémon. "Minato, Makoto. Don't get in the way."

The two twins saluted. "Yes sir!" They then scurried a few feet away.

The Hooded Boy sighed. "Didn't you idiots learn your lesson yet? You can't possibly beat me, and I'll show you why! Come forth, **Fiend Fortress**!"

"What?!" Akemi shouted. Suddenly all of their ARC's activated themselves and the screen turned red with a warning:

_""WARNING! WARNING! A Fiend as been detected! WARNING! WARNING!"_

"What's going on with my ARC Terminal?" Minato asked when he read the message.

"This can only mean..." Akemi said, a terrible feeling forming in his stomach.

The Hooded Boy laughed. "Yes! Behold! My true power! This is the day of your reckoning!"

The area began to shake as a menacing shape took form. Dark energy started to radiate through the area as the shape became clearer. Soon a bright flash occurred, blinding everyone save the Hooded Boy. The light soon faded, and standing beside the Hooded Boy was a...

"What in the world..." Hershel whispered. For the first time he was completely speechless as to what he saw in front of him.

The Hooded Boy began laughing madly. "Yes, yes! Behold! Fiend Fortress! Now prepare...TO DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Kenta could feel himself being led by an unknown force. He was in the same dream like maze he was in last night. Soon he found himself on a devastated street with crumbled buildings on fire. Then the same young boy he met in his dream last night appeared.

"We meet again. Haven't you noticed that this world is beyond salvation? Let's wipe this world out, and create a new one all together! Your next destination is the **Ruins of Aleph**. You MUST go there..." the young boy said.

Before Kenta can reply, his surroundings began to change. Soon he found himself on top of a tower. He wasn't the only one there, however. Standing in front of him was the same young man he met in his dream as well.

"Greetings, we meet again. You and I are going to change this world for the better. You will help me preserve this world, right? After all, we're charged with keeping the peace we know today for the children of tomorrow. You MUST NOT go to the **Ruins of Aleph**..." the young man said.

Kenta's surroundings began to change again. He soon found himself in an empty white void. Then a group of humanoid creatures appeared.

"Kenta Matsuda," the one in front said. "We are the **Soulless**. We have grown tired of the amount of suffering humanity has lived through. You must end this suffering, for as long as humans exist suffering exists. You WILL help us Kenta Matsuda, or else you will become one of us. One with the void..."

Kenta was whisked away once again. This time he lay in a grassy field. A man in his mid-thirties appeared in front of him.

"Kenta! Don't listen to them! There is a fourth way! Yes, there is a way to make everything right! You have to believe me!" the man frantically spoke.

Once again Kenta was whisked away by the force. He soon found himself travelling along, until ODIN appeared with him.

"Hmm... it seems you are in quite a predicament, Kenta Matsuda. Don't you find these visions strange? Almost feels like this...wasn't your first time, right? You know what they say, **Third Time's a Charm**."

ODIN disappears. Ahead of Kenta a bright light shines. He had to cover his face as the bright light consumed him...

**Real World**

Kenta slowly opened his heavy eyelids. The first thing that came into focus was a girl with long silver hair and silver eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" Kenta weakly asked.

"Ayako. My name is Ayako Nakajima. What's yours?"

"Kenta. Kenta Matsuda."

No more words have to be said between them. For they had finally met each other.

**To Be Continued!**

(A/N: Yeah I know its a cheap way to end the chapter, but I didn't want to drag this chapter out too long. So we finally get to see some more of the "factions" who will be in conflict with each other. First is obviously Team Rocket, second being pretty much the government and army of Johto, third being the young man faction, fourth being the young boy faction, fifth being the strange Soulless and the void, and the last being the older man. Oh my, that makes six factions against each other. We all know it won't end well...

I plan to make the next chapter take place in more than one day, so that we can get out of the first day.)

* * *

><p><strong>Character Status<strong>

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon: **Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Total scans: **3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon: **Chikorita

**Occupation: **Coordinator

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Route 29

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon: F**ennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges: **0/16

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Route 29

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon: **Totodile

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon: **Shadow Cyndaquil?

Fiend Forrtress?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Ayako Nakajima**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Entrance to Route 46

**Akemi (Last name not known)**

**Current Pokémon: **Tyranitar

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**Hershel Wile**

**Current Pokémon:** Gastly,

Sneasel,

Croagunk.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Scientist

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**Minato & Makoto**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Badges: **?

**Current location: **Dark Cave

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **?


	7. Making Progress

****Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the ******_**Pokémon**_****** franchise.****

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Thoughts/ ARC Terminal Messages"_

**"Visions/ Unknown 1999 Memories"**

_**"Aletheia"**_

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Chapter IV: Making Progress**_

**Introductory Arc**

**Anno Domini**

**August 12th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**"What GIVES them the right to blame us for what's happening to the rest of the world?! What GIVES them the right to dictate us?! What GIVES them the right to put our beloved [ERROR] City under quarantine?! What GIVES them the right to threaten us with NUKES if we do not comply?! I TELL you what! NOTHING! The [ERROR] Government officials are nothing but cowards who want to put the finger on us for the invasions! We are victims just like the rest of the world that suffers from the invasions! My beloved people of [ERROR] City, do not simply roll over and die for these nuke happy fiends! Stand up, and show them that we WILL not yield to TERRORISTS!"-Unknown, 1999**

**Dark Cave**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? First we got trapped in that hole, and then we get saved. Then later the same punk comes back and pulls a "One-Winged Angel" on us out of nowhere?" Makoto shouted comically.

"Makoto! Quit screwing around. Let's go back so we don't get in the way!" Minato shouted to his distressed twin. Makoto was literally pulling on his hair as Minato dragged him behind a large boulder for cover.

Hershel sighed at their behaviour, and turned back to the Hooded Boy and the floating menace beside him. He has no idea on what to think of his current situation. The strange warning kept flashing on and off on his ARC Terminal, something he hadn't experienced before. It may have possibly been the work of the twins earlier when they were stuck in the hole, but Hershel began to feel paranoid of the ARC on his arm. Were they made for a higher purpose other than to help Pokémon Trainers on their journeys? If so, what is that purpose? Hershel shook his head to ward off the questions and turned his attention back to the smug looking Hooded Boy and the Forrtress floating beside him. Hershel wasn't wearing his lab coat for nothing. He had vast knowledge of a variety of Pokémon species in the world. And to his vast knowledge the Forrtress floating beside the Hooded Boy was certainly NOT a Forrtress.

This Forrtress, dubbed a Fiend Forrtress by the Hooded Boy, was almost twice the size of a regular Forrtress. Not only that, but the Fiend Forrtress appearance was vastly changed as well. Its outer shell was coloured gold, unlike the normal purple, and the inner shell area was a darker shading of the gold colour. The Fiend Forrtress' eyes were completely black, and Hershel swore a strange evil aura radiated from it.

"Fiend Forrtress! It's time to show these fools your immense powers. Show them a death fitting for fools!" the Hooded Boy said with glee.

"You guys better not get roflstomped by that thing!" Makoto shouted from the boulder.

"I'm sure you guys will do fine. Your bodies are ready!" Minato shouted as well.

_"_Oh... you guys are SO funny.."__Hershel thought, knowing the joke behind the twins' words.

"Hershel. I know you're the type not to follow orders from anyone, but you have to trust me. This is a battle we cannot win. These Fiends aren't to be taken lightly," Akemi whispered.

Hershel glanced at the boy, who to his surprise, was younger than him. Normally, Hershel would downright refuse to work with someone, save the moronic twins, but this wasn't a normal situation, and he certainly wasn't gonna act like an idiot and get himself "roflstomped" by a Forrtress on steroids.

"You have my full cooperation," Hershel simply replied.

Akemi nodded grimly. "If we can combine my Tyranitar's power and your Sneasel's speed, we can hopefully damage the Fiend enough so we can escape. Get ready!"

"What are you two whispering about? Saying your final goodbyes? Don't worry, you won't feel a thing when Fiend Forrtress begins. Oh, and Fiend Fortress will also take care of the two cowards hiding behind the boulder as well."

"Eep!" Minato squeaked.

"Screw this! This guy isn't a proper "Wake Up Call Boss" without the main protagonist here. Which means this is one of those..." Makoto trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "I know what to do! I'm gonna sprout nonsense and hope something happens! Wish me luck!" Makoto said before leaving his hiding spot.

"Makoto? Where you going?" Minato asked.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to hide?" Hershel growled. He wouldn't care if the two moronic twins get themselves killed, but if they did die, then Hershel would have to fill out the paperwork AND deal with his boss.

"Watch and learn!" Makoto said. Then he started speaking strange cryptic words. Suddenly a ball of ice came out of nowhere and slammed into Fiend Fortress, causing the Pokémon to recoil in pain. Akemi and Hershel both looked at Makoto in shock. Makoto on the other hand had the biggest grin on his face.

"This confirms it... I'M A WIZARD!" Makoto said in triumph.

"What the hell?!" the Hooded Boy cried out.

"Akemi... You should have told me you had a lead on the guy we were chasing," a new voice said from the shadows. They all turned around to see a man appear out of the shadows. He wore a pair of white dress shoes, white dress pants, and a white suit jacket that lay open, revealing a black dress shirt underneath. A white tie hung neatly around his neck and his black hair was in a pompadour style. But what surprised them all the most was that one of the Legendary Beast Pokémon, Suicune, was right beside him!

"Plot twist," Makoto whispered to himself.

"..." Everyone remained silent as the man reached over to his left side and withdrew a large gun from its hostler. He then aimed it at Suicune and pulled the trigger. Instead of a shot firing off, the gun extended itself and split into two panels. The man pressed some buttons on the left panel, and the right panel glowed blue. Suddenly Suicune dematerialized and its data went into the strange gun.

"Double plot twist," Makoto said, this time sitting on the ground. He looked completely defeated, because he found out he wasn't a wizard after all.

"I know you don't like me saving your skin, Akemi, so I won't say anything," the man said with a grin.

"Tch," Akemi said as he returned Tyranitar. "If you were here, then why didn't you help us earlier?"

"Well, I wanted to see how things would've played out. But I guess you didn't want me to bail you out, huh?"

"Whatever..."

Hershel watched the exchange with interest, until he remembered that the man had one of THE Legendary Beast. But what was that whole thing with the weird gun?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" A sudden cry caught all their attention. The Hooded Boy was standing over the frozen form of Fiend Forrtress. "How could my strongest minion be defeated so easily?"

"Sorry to say it but you can't pull the same trick twice," the suave man said.

"Oh but I can... LIKE THIS!" the Hooded Boy shouted as he withdrew a smoke bomb. "I'll remember this defeat, jerkwads!"

"Not again!" Akemi growled as the Hooded Boy escaped. The smoke cleared to show that the boy, and the frozen Fiend Forrtress had vanished.

"That was soooooo anti-climatic. I cannot believe anyone would want to read this crap," Makoto said as he rested his elbow on his foot, his chin in hand, tapping the floor with his other hand. A bored look came onto his face.

"What's your problem?" Minato asked, noticing his brother's antsy attitude.

"Well, darn, he got away again," the suave man said.

"Of course he got away, idiot! Ugh, how am I gonna face Ayako-sama with another humiliating defeat?" Akemi asked, feeling defeat.

"Um... would someone please tell me what is going on?" Hershel asked, his impatience starting to grow.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is **Daisuke Hanshichi** of the **Hanshichi Detective Agency**," the suave man, now known as Daisuke, said.

"Wait a minute, you're the current heir to the Hanshichi Family? The ones known to crush **Team Rocket all those years ago**?" Minato's voice rose in excitement. Hershel sent him a deadly glare to keep his mouth shut.

Minato squeaked and stammered out, "I-I-I mean everyone knows the exploits of the Hanshichi Detective Agency... so..."

The young man chuckled. "Yes I am the current heir to the family. Ever since I was young I was trained in the arts of being a real **Pokémon Detective**. I have much to live up to if I want to compare to my predecessors."

"Mr. Hanshichi here is helping us try to capture the Hooded Boy. The Council of Dragons, more precisely the Nakajima Family, always had strong ties to the Hanshichi Family for many generations. You can even say the Hanshichi Detective Agency is the more "modern" version of the two families," Akemi explained.

"Hmm, very interesting. So this Hooded Boy must be planning something big for you guys to be operating so openly," Hershel said.

Daisuke nodded. "That is correct. You must have noticed the signs, right? Something big is going to happen in Johto. Paranormal events are starting to occur all over the region."

"One of the Elder Dragons of the Council is of the Nakajima Family, and she has the ability to foresee the future. She is also known as the Oracle. She was the one who foretold that a "Great Destruction" would head towards Johto. And the Hooded Boy is one of the figures in her visions that is the cause of it. She would've given us more information, but using her visions are starting to affect her old body. She only knows that the Hooded Boy is working for an organization that is so hidden that not even the Johto Federal Government knows about them," Akemi explained. He leaned against a rocky wall with his arms crossed.

Hershel was quite shocked about this new information, and made a note in his mind to tell HQ about his findings.

"Are you sure it is okay to tell us all this?" Hershel spoke up, to avoid suspicion.

Akemi shrugged. "I don't mind, because I have a feeling the whole region will soon know."

They grew silent after Akemi's grave sentence.

"By the way detective dude, what is that strange gun you use? And you had one of the freaking Legendary Beasts Suicune! You have to tell me your secrets!" Makoto said out of turn.

Hershel had to refrain from humiliating the fool, but he couldn't help but be curious himself.

"You mean this?" Daisuke questioned, removing the large gun from its holster.

"Yup!" Makoto said eagerly.

"This baby is called a-"

"Mr. Hanshichi! Do I have to remind you that there are things you cannot tell everyone?" Akemi growled, his hand twitching on his sword handle.

Daisuke waved the threat off. "Who cares about all that stuff? Sure it is breaking my family code and thus making me a traitor, but we became a modern family now, so nobody really cares about the old rules."

"Tch," Akemi said, as he returned to leaning against the wall.

"Anyways, this baby is called a **ARC Gun**. It's what the detectives in the Hanshichi Detective Agency use. But it isn't just any normal gun; one it is able to store digital data of Pokémon, and "summon" them into the real world. Hence, that Suicune you saw wasn't the real one but a "digital" one. Hence why sometimes I am called a **Pokémon Summoner**. Pretty cool, eh?" Daisuke said, twirling the "gun" in his hand with a grin.

"That is so COOL! I never knew such a thing exist! Where can I sign up?"

Daisuke laughed. "Sorry buddy, but living the life of a Pokémon Detective as well as a Summoner is not all fun and games. Even though my family changed to the modern ways, they can still be a bit strict." He sighed. "I think we've stayed in this place for far too long. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Gladly," Hershel spoke up, already remembering the new information he gathered. It seems the trip to Dark Cave wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 46<strong>

_**"You are the next Successor to wield the power of an Esper, and so your title is Omicron. The previous Successor was Lady Ayako's Grandmother, and her title was Xi. Do you understand now, Master?"**_

"Um... I think so?"

A feminine voice sighed. "Kenta, are you sure you didn't get any weird dreams? Anything at all?"

"No, not really. I get the basic understanding as to what you guys are telling me but... I don't remember any visions or anything."

_**"Hmm..."**_

"Do you know what is the cause, Aletheia?"

_**"I'm not too sure, Lady Ayako. This is the first time a Successor had such a strong case of Amnesia. But don't worry, Master. As I told you before, you are still not officially the next Successor until Lady Xi pass the "baton" over to you. So this is why once we're done with your journey in Johto, we have to make haste to the Orange Archipelago."**_

"I-I see... But it's going to be weird having a AI in my ARC Terminal calling me "Master". This is going to complicate things for me..."

_**"Don't worry. Remember I can also communicate with you on a telepathic level."**_

"Right..."

"I know this may be all too sudden for you, Kenta, so please don't think this is all a big joke."

"I know Ayako... it's just that I would have never expected something like this to happen on my journey..." Kenta had to force himself to turn away from Ayako and back to his ARC Terminal, which now housed the presence of Aletheia. After waking up in the lap of Ayako, she and Aletheia didn't waste time explaining everything to him. Of course the first time they told him, Kenta couldn't comprehend all of the information, so they had to keep repeating the information until he understood it. And still Kenta didn't get everything.

"So... what now?" Kenta asked after a moment of silence.

"A companion of mine has gone to Dark Cave to chase after the Hooded Boy."

"O-OK..." Kenta said. He took a glance at Ayako. He didin't know why, but there was something about her that felt so nostalgic. Suddenly his stomach rumbled, causing him to jump comically.

"S-Sorry about that... I haven't eaten anything at all now that I think about it..." Kenta realized. "Oh man, it's almost 3 PM?! Gah, I'm gonna die at this rate..."

A giggle cause him to turn to Ayako, who had a pleasant smile on her face.

"S-Sorry..." Kenta said shyly, his personality doing a one-eighty.

"Why are you sorry? It is natural for humans to experience hunger," Ayako said sagely. "Once my companion arrives, we can head to Cherrygrove City."

"Right..."

Then an awkward silence surrounded them again.

_**"Oh boy, you two sure know how to make things so boring around here,"**_ Aletheia spoke up from Kenta's terminal. _**"It's rather cute to see you two act so awkward around each other."**_

"C-Cute?" Kenta and Ayako said in sync. They glanced at each other, and instantly turned away in embarrassment.

"Ayako-sama- I mean Ayako, we're back!" a new voice interrupted the awkward moment. They looked to see Akemi along with Daisuke, Hershel, and the moronic twins.

"Akemi, and Mr. Hanshichi as well," Ayako greeted. "Who are the companions with you?" Before anyone could say anything else, Makoto quickly pushed his way through the group and towards Ayako.

**FLASH!**

Kenta's surroundings began to change. The same darkness appeared along with the large TV screen. ODIN appeared once again, his unusual orange eyes staring at him. ODIN fixed his glasses and smiled.

**"Oh my, it seems you have been meeting a lot of people whose fates will be tied with yours. You remind me of "him", but of course that should be obvious because of your current destiny. Let us begin shall we?"**

The TV turned on to show Hershel as well as the two twins.

**"These three are not your allies... nor are they your enemies. What does this mean? You will figure out in the future. The leader of the three was once a respectable young boy who was working with a respectable company. But once that company was overtaken, he had no choice but to join. His name is... Hershel Wilde. Please don't forgot his name."**

The TV screen changed to display only the two twins now.

**"These two are rather mysterious. They had experienced something tragic during their childhood, yet they face the present with such a bright personality. When things start to get grim, these two will always be there to cheer everyone up. Their names are Makoto and Minato. Don't forget their names."**

As the darkness begin to lift, ODIN fixed his glasses again.

**"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the others, correct? Ayako Nakajima, Akemi Minegishi, and Daisuke Hanshichi. After all, you already meet before. Take care, Kenta Matsuda."**

"Makoto what the hell are you doing?" Minato whispered angrily.

"Watch and learn little man. The master is going to work his magic," Makoto said smugly. Hershel noted that Akemi's hand trembled dangerously close to his sword. _If he's lucky, Akemi would do his job and make his life a lot simpler. _Though Hershel had to admit, he found himself liking the girl, not only because of their identical hair and eye colour, but because of how... angelic she looked. Then Hershel got a serious revelation; the twins were starting to rub off on him and that made him feel...wrong.

"Ahem! Did it hurt when you fell?" Makoto asked with a large grin.

Ayako raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Makoto delivered his punchline with a suave smile.

"I'm sorry but how can it be possible for one to fall from heaven? I heard that if anyone does fall from heaven, the angels would simply swoop down and catch them. My grandmother told me she went to heaven once, and there was a really long line because of the events taking place. She said that the angel who governed who goes into heaven or not got really angry at her, so he offered her a deal to bring her alive to lessen his work load. My grandmother kindly accepted it, for she still had her duty as Xi to fulfill on earth. That and also because my grandmother saw that heaven was riddled with rules and regulations that can literally cause any sane human being to lose their mind. She certainly didn't want to stay there. So what makes you think I fell from heaven? Is it my silver hair? But that couldn't be it, for the boy over there also has silver hair. Or maybe he too fell from heaven? This warrants further investigation."

Makoto stared at Ayako as if she had grown a second head. Minato couldn't help but laugh out loud at Makoto's stupefied look.

_"_Hmm... not bad... not bad at all___,"_ Hershel thought. Anyone who could cause Makoto to shut up was definitely a friend in his book, especially if that someone was a female.

Kenta had just awoken from his meeting from ODIN, but like before, he doesn't remember it. The comedic scene halted when Akemi drew his sword and, with great speed, closed the distance between himself and Makoto. Makoto gulped, the very sharp blade placed right against his jugular.

"I shall not stand by while you sprout this blasphemy to Ayako-sama! I will have your head for it!" Akemi snarled.

"Whoa there!" Daisuke said as he intervened. "First let's not kill each other. And second, we should all go to Cherrygrove City, and discuss what to do."

"AH!" Kenta suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "I completely forgot about Hikari! She is going to be so mad..."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

**August 16**

**Route 30**

Kenta Matsuda had done it. He had somehow fought his way through the armies of darkness, and was on his way to Violet City. Oh where to begin...

First Kenta and Co. managed to reach Cherrygrove City before nightfall without managing to kill each other. There he learned that Hikari had been trying to contact him with Arya's ARC Terminal for the past few hours, but for some reason, his ARC Terminal had blocked all the calls. It must have been Aletheia's doing. After countless apologies, Kenta had somehow managed to get Hikari back in a good mood. But it doesn't end there. Soon Kenta found himself as a target of Akemi, who had obviously hated him the moment Ayako introduced them to each other. So Kenta had to not only worry about keeping Hikari in a good mood, but to make sure not to piss off Akemi so that he cut him down where he stood.

Speaking of Hikari, she had taken the lie that Ayako and Daisuke had told her. They said the reason they were together was that Ayako and Daisuke were looking for a Hooded Boy, and that Kenta was their main lead, for he had encountered him. Kenta believed the reason Hikari had agreed with the lie was because of Daisuke's official Pokémon Detective license. Hikari had also given him a small gift from Yoko, which was actually a "good luck charm". He also got a really angry letter from her, which only dampered his spirits further. Can things get any worse? But they did.

The next day arrives with incident, and Kenta planned to reach Violet City before night fell. Hershel and the twins told the group that they have to journey back to Blackthorn City through Dark Cave because of a "change in plans". Hershel didn't elaborate further, and he told them that they will be fine. Kenta was kind of glad he left, for sometimes he caught Hershel glaring at him whenever he was in the presence of Ayako. Next, Daisuke said that he would stay behind in Cherrygrove City to contact the Hanshichi Detective Agency HQ. Kenta believed the real reason he was staying behind was because he had gotten _really acquainted_ with Nurse Joy.

So that left Kenta, Hikari, Arya, Ayako, and Akemi. Kenta hoped he would make it to Violet City before something bad happened. Too bad the good luck charm he got from Yoko didn't work. As they reached the halfway point of Route 30, Kenta received a call from Professor Elm. Apparently a good friend of the professor had acquired a "Pokemon Egg" from a young man in a kimono. This person was Mr. Pokémon, and he lived in a small house on, you guessed it, Route 30. Kenta had almost tore his hair out in frustration. So he and the group met up with Mr. Pokémon, who was a rather short man, received the egg, and had to go ALL the way back to New Bark Town. Thankfully, Arya decided to stay by their side, for she was the only one in the group who Kenta could talk to naturally. Hikari was still mad at him, and he can't talk to Ayako without Akemi going to slice n' dice mood. Plus, Kenta really enjoy the double battles they had against other trainers they met.

After all that backtracking, which took TWO days, they were finally back to Cherrygrove City to rest for the night... AGAIN. Daisuke was surprisingly gone, for Nurse Joy told them that he had an "urgent" call from someone. Kenta had been instructed by his father and Professor Elm to keep the egg, for they wanted him to keep a track of its condition. Which meant even MORE work for the poor redhead. During the little trip, Kenta had tried many times to befriend Phanpy, but it always resulted in Kenta being beaten within an inch of his life. Ayako had tried to help him, but Phanpy only showed hostility to the redhead. Akemi had really enjoy those moments.

So now they were finally here: Violet City. Kenta could see the outlines of buildings in the distance. For once during their little trip, he began to feel excited once again. For he was about to go and claim his first gym badge. Hopefully he would be able use Phanpy in the fight so he could use its Ground type against the gym leader's Flying type.

As the group entered Violet City, they failed to see the dark and gritty atmosphere surrounding the city...

**To Be Continued!**

**(A/N: Yeah... I am not really proud of this chapter. The pacing to me seem way off, but I just wanna speed the story along, so I took the cheap way. Anyways, this is the end of the Introductory Arc, and we will be going into a completely new one! Which will only take place in Violet City, but nether the less it will be entertaining.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Status<strong>

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Current Pokémon: **Cyndaquil,

Phanpy

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **Violet City

**Total scans: **3

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Current Pokémon: **Chikorita

**Occupation: **Coordinator

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Violet City

**Arya Solaris**

**Current Pokémon: **Fennekin (Nickname: Dayla),

Shiny Fletchling (Nickname: Talon),

Eevee (Nickname: Light)

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Coordinator

**Badges: **0/16

**Ribbons: **0/10

**Current location: **Violet City

**Silver**

**Current Pokémon: **Totodile

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer?

**Badges: **0/16

**Current location: **?

**Hooded Boy**

**Current Pokémon: **Shadow Cyndaquil?

Fiend Fortress?

**Occupation:** ?

**Current location: **?

**Ayako Nakajima**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Current location: **Violet City

**Akemi Minegishi**

**Current Pokémon: **Tyranitar

**Occupation: **Samurai

**Current location: **Violet City

**Hershel Wile**

**Current Pokémon: **Gastly,

Sneasel,

Croagunk.

**Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer & Pokémon Scientist

**Badges:** ?

**Current location: **Blackthorn City?

**Minato & Makoto**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **Blackthorn City?

**Daisuke Hanshichi**

**Current Pokémon: **Digital Suicune

**Occupation: **Pokémon Detective & Pokémon Summoner

**Current location: **Hanshichi Detective Agency HQ?

**ODIN**

**Current Pokémon: **?

**Occupation: **?

**Current location: **?


	8. The Story So Far, I

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello everyone! This was a little idea I thought that would be great. I decide to summarize as many key points as I can. I plan to this at the end of each arc, so that you guys won't be too confuse as to what's happening.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors<strong>_

_**The Story so Far, I**_

**August 12**

-Kenta wakes up to his 10th birthday, and the start of his journey through Johto.

-Kenta learns that the league has officially combine the two regions of Kanto and Johto to create the Indigo Johto Plateau League. Trainers now need both badges for Kanto and Johto to compete. Coordinators also need 10 ribbon instead of the usual 5. The league tournament, to be held in a grand new city, is officially launching in September 2026.

-Kenta bumps into a young man who was leaving the lab. This man was revealed to be Millions.

-The entire Pokémon Lab is in distress as someone had stolen Totodile as well as a ARC Terminal.

-Kenta receives his own ARC Terminal. Once he activates it, he gets an unknown message.

-Kenta's father, Shinji Matsuda, installed a prototype Pokédex device into the ARC Terminal. Shinji thus task the experiment of the ARC Pokédex, so that in the near future they can implement the technology into ARC Terminals for everyone to use.

-Kenta chases after a Sentret, and meet a man in a wheelchair. This man is known as ODIN.

-ODIN tells Kenta of an event taking place in 1999, and that The End will soon come. He wants to give Kenta a fighting chance by supporting me behind the scenes. ODIN soon leaves, saying something of going to a "cyberpunk" world. It is currently unknown where he is.

-Arya Solaris meets Hikari, and asks for her help with her ARC Terminal. Hikari suggests that they head back to New Bark Town so that Kenta's father can look at it.

-Kenta meets up with the girls and proclaim he caught a Phanpy.

-Kenta gets a strange vision of ODIN introducing Arya before she says her name. Kenta however doesn't remember any of it.

-Kenta continues on to Cherrygrove City, while Hikari escorts Arya back to New Bark Town.

-Kenta decides to go to Route 46 instead of the normal route to Cherrygrove City. There he meet Silver, who was busy thinking of something with Totodile munching on his head.

-Kenta soon learn that Silver was the one who stole Totodile, and challenges him to a battle.

-ODIN appears again to tell him Silver's name. Kenta once again doesn't remember anything.

-Before the two can battle, they were interrupted by a Hooded Boy, who seems to hate Pokémon Trainers for some reason.

-Shinji believes that the entity to cause Arya's ARC Terminal to malfunction may be a Pokémon with the ability to malfunction electrical devices.

-The entity was nickname the Blue Phantom, and was believe to appear around Johto last year.

-Arya's ARC Terminal begins to display a warning about "Fiends".

-The Hooded Boy's Shadow Pokémon quickly defeat Silver's Totodile despite the type disadvantage.

-The Hooded Boy proclaim that Death will "resurrect" and cast Johto into the Age of Darkness.

-Akemi Minegishi and Ayako Nakajima are introduce into the story. They are Samurais from the Orange Archipelago. They along with other Samurais went to Johto to track down the whereabouts of the Hooded Boy.

-Aletheia is a strange female entity that is task on being the aid of each Successor. It is unknown what her true form is, or how she is able to exist inside an ARC.

-Ayako's grandmother, the fourteenth Successor Xi, tells of her of a terrible vision she has of the future. She gives Ayako the task in finding Kenta and giving him Aletheia, who will help guide Kenta on his journey to becoming the next Successor Omicron.

-Hershel as well as the moronic twins Makoto and Minato are trap inside a hole cause by the Hooded Boy in Dark Cave.

-Akemi saves the trio by making Tyranitar use Dig... which wasn't pleasant for them.

-Ayako and Hershel temporally team up to get revenge on the Hooded Boy. Makoto and Minato cannot help because they forgot their Pokémon.

-The Hooded Boy summons Fiend Forrtress, which is a more powerful version of a Shadow Forrtress.

-Everyone's ARC Terminal began reacting to the presence of the Fiend Forrtress, in which Hershel comment on them possible serving for a "higher purpose".

-Kenta has another strange dream. He meant the same young boy that he dreamt last night. This time he meant him on a street with buildings on fire. The young boy proclaim that Kenta will help him create a better world, and that he must head to the Ruins of Aleph.

-Kenta next meets the same young man he who said they must protect the world, so that future generations will be able to see a tomorrow. He then told Kenta NOT to go to the Ruins of Aleph.

-Kenta meets the Soulless, who are mysterious entities who are tired of "humanity's suffering". They say that Kenta must side with them, or he will be one with the "Void".

-Kenta meets another newcomer, who is a man in his mid-30's. He told Kenta not to listen to the others and to follow him, for there is a "fourth" way in doing things.

-Kenta meets ODIN again, who tells him that "Third Time's the Charm".

-Kenta wakes up, and meets Ayako for the first time.

-Akemi and the others are save by a young man who has a Suicune with him. This man is Daisuke Hanshichi, and is the correct heir to the Hanshichi Detective Agency.

-The Hooded Boy escapes again.

-It is reveal that the Hanshichi Detective Agency had gotten in conflict with Team Rocket some years ago.

-Daisuke explains the use of his ARC Gun, which is able to "summon" digital versions of Pokémon. It is what most of the detectives in the agency use. This also means that Daisuke is a "Pokémon Summoner".

-Akemi reveals that Ayako's grandmother is also the Oracle, and she was able to see a "Great Destruction" that will occur in Johto with the Hooded Boy being on of the people who caused it.

-Aletheia and Ayako try to explain everything to Kenta being the fifteenth Successor Omicron.

-Akemi and the others meet with Ayako and Kenta. Kenta receives another vision with ODIN introducing Hershel, Makoto, and Minato. However for some "reason" ODIN didn't introduce Akemi, Daisuke, and Ayako, for he said that they had already "meant".

-Makoto tries to hit on Ayako, but failed horribly. Akemi almost made mince meat out of him, but Daisuke saves the day.

-Kenta and company finally makes their way to Cherrygrove City.

-Kenta learns that Hikari was trying to contact him by using Arya's ARC Terminal, for she knows Kenta's PokéBeeper number. Aletheia may have cancel the calls for unknown reasons.

-Ayako and Daisuke lie to Hikari for the reason they were with him. Hikari took it without any complaints because of Daisuke's detective badge.

-Kenta receives a good luck charm from his younger sister Yoko, along with an angry letter. This damper Kenta's spirits even further.

**August 13**

-The Lullaby Of The Lost Ones disappearances start with the first disappearance being Falkner's younger sister.

-Hershel and the twins head back to Blackthorn City through Dark Cave because of a "change in plans".

-Professor Elm contacts Kenta to retrieve a Pokémon Egg from an old friend, Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon had receive the egg from a young woman in a kimono.

**August 14**

-The second disappearance occurs, this time being twin girls

-Kenta and company reaches New Bark Town to show Professor Elm the Pokémon Egg from Mr. Pokémon.

**August 15**

-The third disappearance occurs, this time a group of young girls who were playing in a park.

**August 16**

-Kenta and company finally arrives at Violet City.

-The Lullaby Of The Lost Ones Arc starts.

**Piecing the 1999 Story**

-An unknown person receives a message from someone known as ODIN. The contents of the message talks of the world being invaded by "Shadows". It is unclear if the person followed ODIN's advice or not.

-Soon the city is under marital law with Commander [ERROR] of the [ERROR] Federation decide to take charge of the military. The commander gave a speech on invading governments wanting to take over the country. He also warn of the [ERROR] Government launching ICBM's on the country if they do not comply. The commander wants everyone to band together to repel the threat.

-A member of a resistance group gives a speech on the quarantine of the city. He talks of the [ERROR] Government blaming them for the invasions, and wants to band the common people together to resist them. It is also revealed that the entire world is suffering from the invasions as well, and that the invasion first started in the city.


	9. Lullaby Of The Lost Ones

****Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the ******_**Pokémon**_****** franchise.****

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Lullaby Of The Lost Ones**_

**Act I**

**Lullaby Of The Lost Ones Arc**

**Prelude**

In Violet City there is a story. A story from ancient times. The story of the Lullaby Of The Lost Ones. It is a story used to scare unruly children into respecting their parents, elders, the Pokémon, and life itself. Of course it is nothing but a story, nothing more, nothing less. But what if that story became reality? That is what exactly what was happening, in little Violet City.

The first incident occurred on August 13th. A young girl was walking home after claiming a victory in a battle with her older brother. She is the younger sister of Violet City Gym Leader Falkner. She had come to the gym to see her brother battle against a challenger: a rather rude boy with long red hair. Her brother won after a few minutes and the red-haired boy grew angry, and exited the gym in rage. After that she quickly left to go home to plan for a special event. It was her birthday, and she knew Falkner has a present for her. Everything was normal on her way home... until a strange fog set in. The girl was first confused, but waved it off as nothing. However she became distressed as the fog grew thicker and thicker. Then she hear the lullaby. A beautiful sweet voice had bewitched her, turning her into a lifeless servant.

"Come to me, child..." the voice whispered with poison. Then, as if the very soul of the girl was taken, she collapsed to the ground, laying still. Soon the fog cleared up. It didn't take long for them to find the body.

Falkner received the news as soon as the police were on the scene. The girl's body was moved to the local hospital on life support. They don't know what happened to her. All they knew was that she was in some kind of coma. Falkner started to neglect his Gym Leader duties, ignoring challenge requests. He was never the same again.

The next day a pair of twin girls were found in the same condition as Falkner's sister. After that it was a group of young girls found in the park they were playing in. The disappearances became larger, and soon Violet City's atmosphere had change to a dark and gritty tone.

No one knows how the girls are in such a state, or why only young girls were targeted. But one thing was for certain: everyone who was near one of the incidents faintly remembered the haunting tunes of a lullaby being played on an ocarina...

Welcome to Violet City, "The City of Nostalgic Scents".


	10. Special I: Maximus Mercedes Millions

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures that exist in the _Pokémon_ franchise.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Legendary Fairy<strong>**: Haha yeah I went with the old stereotypical "young girls being taken away by a strange entity". Believe it or not I was planning on it being adults, and having the young kids save the day. But I realize that this will contradict some important story elements later on, so I went with the young girls disappearing. **

**Good point about Silver, for I plan to make"Silver was here, Kenta is a loser" a running gag in this story :P**

**Thank you so much for the reviews Legendary Fairy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: -sigh- Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of this story. I sincerely apologize for the incredible delay, for I was sick for almost an entire week. Of course that is NOT a very good thing when your finals in college are coming up. So I had to play catch up once I started going back... and it wasn't entirely enjoyable (I'm looking at you Calculus...)**

**However all is not lost my faithful minions, for I had come up with a "brilliant idea". I decide to write some back stories to some of the main characters for this story. I think this is a good idea, for I want to show what motivates the characters into doing what they are doing.**

**Also this is a good break from constantly writing about the daily adventures of Kenta and the others.**

**In this little special we see into the mind of Maximus Mercedes Millions, the current leader of Ragnarok, and one of the main villains in the story.**

**Also please note there might be some vague or strange parts within the chapter, which is intentional. I can't just start giving you all the answers, right?**

**So without any further delay, let's jump right in, shall we?)**

* * *

><p>Special thanks once again to ShiverIntheLight for beta, and proof reading this chapter. Thanks for the great work, ShiverIntheLight!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Special I: Maximus Mercedes Millions**_

**Anno Domini**

**July 22nd, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

**"Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy." - F. Scott Fitzgerald**

"Hershel Wilde. Born on December 22nd, 2009 and raised in Kanto. He has white hair, and silver eyes. His genetics are confirmed to be human. His only known family member is Clark Wilde, who was a scientist working with Silph Co. until he defected to Team Rocket during their reign in Kanto back in 2014. His parents were reported to have died around 2013, though causes are unknown."

"...And why does our boss want to know about this kid so much?"

"Well he is currently affiliated with Team Rocket, and they are one of our 'competitors'."

"Pfft! Competition my ass. Just look at them, a bunch of brats."

The two turned to the large display in front of them. It showed Hershel laying on a couch, reading a book, while Minato was fiddling around with his ARC, and Makoto was flirting with a brunette girl.

"You're so persistent, Makoto. Hasn't **Petrel** taught you any manners?" the girl asked with a giggle.

Makoto huffed. "Petrel was the one who told me that the only way to get to a woman's heart is keep up the pressure! So I'm following orders!"

"Like a gullible idiot," Hershel commented as he flipped a page.

"Hmph! Hershel you're just jealous that Tess here shot you down. Hasn't **Proton** taught you anything?" Makoto teased.

Hershel's eyebrow twitched, but he chose not to answer and instead continued reading.

"So whadaya say, Tess? You game?"

"Hmm... nah, you're not my type," Tess said with a smile.

Makoto chuckled. "You can't fool me with that. I know you're lying. Admit it, I have ensnared your heart!"

"Hmm... all right! I'll see what you got!"

Makoto fist pumped. "HELL YEAH! Makoto – 1, Hershel – 0."

"You're a winner, Makoto, a real winner," Hershel said sarcastically as he flipped another page.

"All right, enough," the spy said as he switched off the display. "What's the next one?"

"Arya Solaris. Born on June 10th, 2015 and raised in Kalos. She has blonde hair with rather peculiar red highlights, and red eyes. She is the only child of Krystal and Matthew Solaris, who are famous researchers in Kalos. She decided to start her journey in Johto because the Kalos League had already finished. Our **Surveillance Pidgeys** haven't found her location yet, but we do know she is already here in Johto."

"...I still don't know why we're doing this..."

"Will you quit complaining and start surveying the next one?"

"Fine! Geez..."

"This one seems to be the main focus from our boss. Kenta Matsuda. Born on August 12th, 2015 and..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Is everything going according to plan, Maximus?" a very old man asked. He sat in a wheelchair with a series of tubes and bags filled with liquid. Numerous tubes were connected to the man's body, as if to provide life support. The old man was dressed in an all white military grade uniform with dozens of medals pinned to it. On his white gloves was a rather peculiar insignia: a large 'R' with a sword striking through it, angelic wings surrounding it, and the entire insignia placed in front of a shield.

"Yes, Father. Everything is going according to plan," Maximus said. He knelt in front of his father to show respect. He was dressed in a white military uniform, just like his father, however his uniform had a white cape with a larger version of the same insignia on the back. His purple hair covered his eyes from the brightly lit room.

Maximus' father cackled. "Good. Good! I've been waiting for this moment for twenty-six years! Finally, I will be able to assume my proper place and ascend as a GOD!" His crazy laughter echoed throughout the room. "I'll never forget it! 1999! I was able to summon **Death** itself! Me! I made history by summoning something that shouldn't have been summoned. But Death was much powerful than I initially thought. And, in the end, the entire lab was destroyed. Everyone else died, but I survived. They were not worthy! Not worthy! Only I was worthy! I'm the only one is worthy to wield the power of Death! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He started talking nonsense. Maximus waited silently until his father stopped his madness.

His father coughed to regain his composure. "As you may already know, Maximus, "The End" is coming. And in order for us to survive the Coming of Death, we must ensure everything is in order. You yourself should know what this means. No doubt when Death awakens, the entire Johto region will be in chaos. We are already seeing the signs. Strange paranormal activities have appeared all around the region. It seems the Shadows are starting to stir. Pokémon are starting to become aggressive, and some are even being taking over by the Shadows."

"Don't worry, Father. All the correct calculations, scenarios, and steps have already been taken into consideration. The Johto Federal Government has promised to let us be, thanks to our bribe. However, we may still be in direct conflict with JAF when the time comes. We are still on the lookout for that strange cult with the Shadow Pokémon. Team Rocket is of no concern, and will be dealt with accordingly. We will soon be in the **Promised Land**."

His father's eyes widened. "The Promise Land! Eeeeeeedddeeeeeennnnnn! Yes! **Eden**! Just like the Goddess said to me in 1999! If I harness the power of Death, I will create a world in my own image! Eden!"

"Yes, Father. The world you wanted so to eagerly create in 1999 will soon be a reality."

"Excellent! Now begone from here!"

Maximus stood, bowed, and turned to leave. All he could hear was the mad monologue of his crazy father as the doors slide open and closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>July 26th, 2025<strong>

"Maximus. We of the board have lost... "faith" in your ability on our upcoming Ordeal with Death," an elderly man stated. He was one of many people seated around a large round table. Projecting from the table was a hologram of different people. One showed Hershel sighing as he watched his "mentor" Proton, who was one of the highest ranking Executives of Team Rocket, trying to balance a Togepi on his head. The next one showed Arya asking a group of people for directions in what appeared to be a bustling city near the ocean. She then thanked them, and set out for her next destination. The last hologram showed Kenta happily laying back on a large tree branch. He then looked down to see Hikari shouting up to him. He chose to ignore her, and she responded by throwing a rock at him. This resulted in the poor boy falling to the ground. The two then proceeded to bicker.

"Are you really sure that they will play an important role in the upcoming Ordeal?" a middle-age, stern looking woman asked.

Maximus nodded. "Indeed."

"But they're just kids! What possible influence could they have? I guarantee they won't even last an entire day once the Ordeal starts," a man scoffed arrogantly.

The other members murmured in agreement.

"I understand your concern, members of the board. But I assure you these are no ordinary kids. They have something special that none of us have. You all will see once "The End" comes."

"Then prove it to us," another man piped up.

Maximus raises an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"It's not that we doubt your ability, Maximus, but most of the members are starting to... see things differently," the elderly man from before spoke up.

The other members nodded, in full agreement.

Maximus sighed and stood. "If it is satisfy you all, then I shall do it. I admit I have unlocked a new ability just a few weeks ago, but I think I have a good grasp on it."

"What new ability is this?" a member asked.

Maximus smirked. "I'll show you." He closed his eyes and burrow deep within himself for his inner power. The other members waited anxiously as Maximus concentrated. Then, suddenly, an orange aura appeared around him, and the other members gasped as it grew stronger and stronger, almost blinding them. The members cried out as they closed their eyes. Then the light faded. They all opened their eyes and gasped as they took in their new surroundings. They appeared to be in a desolated city.

"Wh-what is this?" a member asked, awed.

"This, my fellow members of the board, is the future," Maximus said. He was standing a few feet away from them. He appeared to be reading a sign.

"The future?" a member asked, for clarification.

Maximus nodded. "That is correct. This desolated and bleak place is the future of Johto."

Indeed. Dark clouds hung over the city, and the buildings were crumbled and bent, as if they could fall over in any minute. The streets and stores were empty, with vehicles either destroyed or abandoned. The members looked around and began to walk. Then a scream startled them and made them pause. It came from one of the members, who had stumbled upon a pile of bones, obviously human. A few members rushed over to inspect the remains. It seemed the person was a Pokémon Trainer, for a crushed ARC Terminal lay beside the bones, but strangely there was no presence of Pokéballs nearby.

"This is Johto?" the elderly man asked, terrified.

Maximus walked up to them. "Indeed it is. Look." He dropped the sign he was carrying to the ground. The members looked down and their faces drained of colour. Written on the sign was: "Goldenrod City, A Happening Big City".

Suddenly their surroundings began to morph and change. Then just like that, all the members found themselves back in the present in the meeting room.

Maximus silently watched as all the members started discussing what they saw among themselves. He clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Do you believe me now, members of the board?"

They all glanced at each other, then back to Maximus to show their understanding. Maximus smiled.

"Good. Then I will continue to monitor the children. No doubt they WILL play a great role in the upcoming future. This meeting is over." Without another word, Maximus exited the room, with all the members watching him cautiously.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27th<strong>

"What do you want, ODIN?"

"You know what I want, Maximus."

"Indeed. But you're not going to change my mind, old friend."

"You know this isn't the right way on going through with this. You know this more than anyone."

"Oh how mighty of you. Why are YOU, of all people, allowing this to happen? To test how humanity will overcome its struggles in the face of despair? YOU know more than anyone what the future holds."

"..."

"Let me tell you something ODIN. I can see the future. Not just a future, but a number of them. I've seen countless heroes rise and fall. And I've seen countless things happen. Do you want me to tell you what I've seen?"

"...Go on."

Maximus' eyes flashed. "I've seen so many things. One future, where Johto is wiped off the map. Another where Johto survives. And there was even one where the region simply... did not exist in the first place. It doesn't end there. I've seen countless paths and scenarios lead to a number of different universes. Hell, I even witnessed a universe where Pokémon did not exist, and humans lived a rather boring life."

"You are correct, Maximus. But remember the future can change. He made it possible."

Maximus visibly stiffened. "He?"

"Don't play dumb, Maximus. You know who I'm talking about. He was able to challenge fate itself and change the future to his liking back in 1999. **Shin**."

"And where is Shin now, huh? Oh that's right, I remember. **He's dead**."

"..."

"Do you why he is dead, ODIN? It's because you send him that letter. That one SINGLE letter changed his life forever. Why did you do it? So that you could manipulate him to clean up the mess you caused?"

ODIN looked down, sadness and hurt reflected in his eyes. "I didn't force Shin to do what he did. I gave him and humanity a chance to survive."

Maximus sneered at the man in front of him. "Don't try to act like you're a victim in this. You already know, but I can also see events from the past. Do you know what I saw? I saw a universe where you didn't screw up, and as a result Shin lived a normal life. He was able to marry the girl he admired and he raised a normal family. But what happened instead? The only girl he admired and loved was killed in front of him, and he had no choice but to kill his friends because they didn't have the same view on things as you, ODIN."

ODIN clenched his jaw as Maximus breathed heavily from his rant. Moments passed and nothing more was said, until ODIN glanced at his watch.

"I have to go now. I...wish you luck, Maximus."

"Make sure not to let your "chosen ones" suffer too much."

ODIN sighed. "Maximus. There was once a famous man who said this quote: Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy. You know what this means? In order for a hero to exist there must be, by definition, a tragedy. Shin did what he thought was the best thing to do for the world."

"Well he obviously failed for, because of him, all of this is happening."

"...I see. Farewell, Maximus."

ODIN disappeared, leaving Maximus alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>July 31st, 2025<strong>

"Papa, where did Mommy go?"

"She went to heaven, Cécile."

The young girl blinked at her father in confusion. "Heaven? What is that?"

"It's a place where people go to... rest."

"To rest?"

"That's right Cécile. Now, no more questions. It's time for bed."

"All right, Papa," the little girl said as she covered herself with her blankets. "Good night..."

"Good night, Cécile."

Maximus watched his daughter close her teal-coloured eyes. He silently played with her long soft purple hair. Once she had fallen into a deep sleep, he carefully left her room, cautiously closing the door and walking away. His thoughts then turned to his precious wife.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

**April 15th, 2022**

**Chuuou Continent, Kalos**

Maximus pushed the door aside violently. This startled a young woman, who was sewing a piece of cloth. Her teal-colored eyes to turned to Maximus, who was breathing hard.

"Maximus! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me, Élisabeth?" Maximus demanded as he stalked into the room.

"Tell you what, _cher_?" she asked as she placed her sewing work on the couch beside her.

"About your condition!" Maximus raised his voice, close to yelling.

Élisabeth's eyes rested on her feet. "So you've heard..."

"Yes I did! Why didn't you tell me, Élisabeth?"

"I... didn't want to worry you," she said, turning her eyes away from him.

"Worry me?! Arceus Élisabeth!"

"I'm sorry!" Élisabeth cried out. "I didn't want to burden you with it, especially since the baby is coming so soon!" She finally broke down and cried her heart out.

Maximus immediately went over to comfort her. "Shh... shh... It's okay. It's okay," he whispered as he stroked her blonde hair. A few moments passed and then Élisabeth stopped crying. Her head rested on Maximus shoulder as they sat in silence on the couch.

"Tell me about... the condition," Maximus said.

Élisabeth sniffled. "It existed in my family line for generations. It's a condition that only affects the female members of our family. The origins of it are unknown, and not even brilliant modern scientists know the true cause of it. All we know is that it doesn't have a clear pattern on which generation it affects. My mother didn't get the condition, and it seemed that I had to inherit it," Élisabeth finished with a sad smile.

Maximus looks at her, his eyes watering.

Élisabeth smiles at him. "Maximus. No matter what happens, I will deliver our child into this world. So please, lend me your strength." She wiped the tears off his face and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

Maximus got onto the couch and knelt in front of his wife. He placed his head lovingly against her pregnant belly and Élisabeth placed her hand on his head, a contented smile on her face.

Élisabeth gave birth to a healthy girl on May 2nd, but she died the following day. On the day she was buried, Maximus never shed a single tear. It was then something evil had grown within his heart. Hatred for the world, for whatever took his beautiful Élisabeth away from him. It was also the perfect time, for his father, Martin Mercedes Millions, had cultivated his hatred into a weapon. The weather during the funeral matched his new found hatred. The clouds were dark and the rain continuously poured down from the skies.

"I came over as soon as I heard," Martin had said in his wheelchair. A young woman dressed in all black held an umbrella for the old man. "Élisabeth was a beautiful women, and would've been a wonderful mother."

"Father... thank you for coming," Maximus said respectfully. "How is the Millions Corporation going?"

Martin waved his hand. "It's all going fine. But more importantly, I have something to share with you, my son."

"What, Father?"

Martin lowered his head to hide an evil smile. "What if I were to tell you that there is a way to bring her back? A way to bring Élisabeth back to the living world?"

Maximus stared at his father, confused. In the distance, lightning struck an area miles away, the roaring of thunder accompanying it. The flash brightened the area for a bit until it faded away along with the rumbles. "What is the meaning of this, Father?"

Martin lifted his head. "I'll show you."

Since then, Maximus was introduced to Ragnarok, a secret organization created by his father after the incident back in 1999. The sole purpose of Ragnarok: survive the upcoming Ordeal with Death. Martin taught Maximus everything about Death, and that anyone who can defeat it will be able to harness its power. The power including the ability to bring back those who died to the world of living. Maximus also learned about his unnatural ability to see things normal people couldn't.

A power that normal humans shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**July 31st, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

Maximus sighed as he wrapped himself inside his bed. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of the near future. "There's gonna be a big storm tomorrow. I wonder if Arya will be fine on her little boat ride?"

He closed his eyes again, only to snap them open when he felt a familiar presence. He looked to his left and sighed. He would never get another peaceful night of sleep again. For the day he got his power was the day he started seeing Élisabeth again. She looked the exact same as she did that day long ago. Like always, she would start to curse at him, often saying things like why he didn't save her. Maximus learned long ago to ignore Élisabeth, and to remind himself that the apparition that looked like his wife was nothing more than a fake.

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st , 2025<strong>

**Route 41**

**Near Whirl Islands**

"COME ON! You call this a storm, Lugia?! Is this best you can really do? HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is pathetic! Truly pathetic!" the elderly captain of the ship; ironically dubbed the _Royal Lugia_; shouted as a raging storm rocked the ship back and forth. "It's time for a showdown, Lugia! Me and you!"

"Captain! This is madness! The ship is going to sink at this rate!" a sailor shouted up to his captain, who was clinging to a pole.

"SINK? SINK?! My ship will never sink! Lugia can't sink my ship! COME ON you pansy!"

"He's really lost it..." the sailor mumbled to himself in terror. "Arceus! Please keep this ship safe! I have a family to go back to!"

"That's right, my friend! Pray! Pray for your life! WHOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inside the cabin rooms of the ship, the passengers fought to keep their balance as the ship continued its hard journey through the storm. The occupant of one of the rooms, Arya Solaris, was busy trying to keep her Pokémon calm as the room shook.

"Dayla, calm down!" Arya exclaimed as her Fennekin ran around the room in panic mode. "Talon, you're messing up the room!" She looked as her oddly coloured Fletchling flew around the room, leaving his little feathers to float around and land in her hair. "Light, help me calm them down." She turned to see her female Eevee sleeping soundly. "...How does she do it? Ah, my ARC Terminal!" Arya gasped, watching her ARC fall to the ground. "Look what you did, Dayla! I hope it isn't broken."

* * *

><p>Back at the Royal Lugia bridge, the sailors scurried back and forth as they tried to keep the ship under control.<p>

"Damn this storm! It's much stronger than the usual ones around Whirl Islands," one sailor shouted to his mates.

"Aye. It seems old Lugia is either not feeling well or its pissed off at something," a sailor responded.

"I can't see well!" the one controlling the steering wheel said. "All I can see is our captain acting all looney on the deck!"

"What?! This is bad. There might be rocks right in front of us! The stupid sonars are acting all funky as well," a sailor said.

"Hurry and tell our technicians to get the front lights working again. Arceus knows why they went out..."

* * *

><p>Arya's cabin door slammed open with Dayla scurrying away. Arya ran out, shouting after the Pokemon. She was about to chase after her when suddenly she snapped to attention. Her red eyes turned orange as she stood perfectly still, despite the rocking ship.<p>

"_Head to the bridge,_" a voice said in her head. Arya obeyed and made her way to the bridge. On the bridge, the sailors rushed about, doing their tasks. Arya walked into the chaotic room, dodging the sailors and things around the bridge. Once she reached the sailor on the helm, the other sailors noticed her presence.

"Hey! Where did this young miss come from?" the sailor at the helm asked.

"You shouldn't be here, miss," another sailor said. "It's dangerous."

Arya ignored them and continued looking outside. The mad captain continued to mock Lugia as the storm raged.

"Turn right," Arya said, then she repeated herself.

"What?"

"I said turn right. There is a formation of rocks ahead of us."

"Wh-what?"

"She's right! Our sonars just picked up a formation of rocks ahead of us!" the sailor at the sonar communication area shouted out. The sailor at the helm snapped out of his stupor and hurriedly turned the wheel to the right. The ship slowly and gradually turned right, and avoided a collision with a group of rocks jutting from the ocean. Each sailor took a deep breath of relief.

"That was amazing, miss!" a sailor said. "If you hadn't warned us sooner, we would've almost crashed into those rocks. The sonars along with the front lights have been a bit wonky due to the storm."

THUD!

Each sailor jumped when they saw Arya hit the floor.

"H-Hey miss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Maximus opened his eyes with a sigh. "I hate doing that. Feels so strange. But it was worth it." He looked at a paper in his hands. The title read: "Tragedy! _Royal Lugia_ Remains Found After a Vicious Storm Near Whirl Islands. No Survivors."

"That's one universe averted."

* * *

><p><strong>August 11th, 2025<strong>

"What is the meaning of this, Maximus?!"

"You know exactly what is about to happen."

Martin growled. "So you're gonna kill me? Your own father? Is that it?"

Maximus remained silent as he clutched the handle of the sharp knife with a death grip. "As you may already know, Father, I can not only see the future but the past as well. And did you know what I've seen in the past? That incident in 1999. It wasn't an accident."

The colour drained from Martin's face. "What do you mean?"

"The explosion wasn't resulted from Death being summon into the world. It was you who created it. You sacrificed all of those in the building. One of the sacrifices was...Mother. She was one of the main researchers behind the whole project. It was all part of the plan. Then you took me and used me in your experiments when I was a child. You wanted to use me as a machine. A machine that will do anything you command. You then gave me to an adopted family in Kalos, where I forgot the memories of the experiments to live a "normal life". You made sure I married Élisabeth, who didn't have long to live, and started a family. You then used Élisabeth's death as a formula to awaken my latent abilities. You see, back during the experiments, you realized that I couldn't unlock my abilities until I experienced something tragic. In definition, I must become a "tragic hero". Everything worked according to plan, didn't it, Father?"

For the first time since 1999, Martin felt true fear. "Maximus, my son, I-"

Martin was cut off as Maximus crossed the room quickly, and stabbed the knife into his hand. Martin scream as Maximus repeatedly used the weapon, blood beginning to flow.

"But that isn't the end of it all, right?-"

STAB!

"In the future you betrayed me and Ragnarok by using us as sacrifices when Death arrives-"

STAB!

"-so that the world can be remade in your own image-"

STAB!

"-a world filled with war and death."

STAB!

SPLAT!

Maximus withdrew the knife as his father writhed in agony from his wounds. A small pool of blood form on the ground as Martin continue to bleed. Maximus walked back and forth in front of his father, like a predator examining the wounds on his prey.

"You know I never really liked you, Father. Ever since I was born, you only cared about yourself and your desire for Death. You used me, just like you used Mother. But not anymore. You thought you can control me. You were wrong. You're not needed anymore." Maximus raised the bloody knife and plunged it into his father's chest."

STAB!

"YOU-"

STAB!

"ARE-"

STAB!

"NOT-"

STAB!

"WORTHY!"

SPLAT!

In one more act of cruelty, Maximus kicked his father down. With a crash, Martin banged his head against the ground. He looked up to Maximus to see him staring down at him, a cruel smile on his face.

"Enjoy your last moments, Father," Maximus said with finality, tossing the knife to the ground and walking out nonchalantly.

"Maximus..." Martin called out weakly, but it was too late. His son had already left him to his demise. As his final moments came close, Martin saw the apparition of a women with long flowing purple hair. His wife. She stared at him and held out her hand to him. Martin smiled and accepted the hand as he was pulled away from the world of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12th, 2025<strong>

**New Bark Town**

"...it was an honour to have you with us, Mr. Millions."

"No need to be so formal, Shinji. You can call me Maximus."

"...A-All right. Maximus it is. Once again, thank you for trying to help improve the ARC Terminals. I'm sure with the help of the Millions Corporation technology, we can improve the lives of every Pokémon Trainer in the world. And I'm sorry for what happened to your father. It must have been quite a shock to receive the news."

"...Yes it was... Well I'm afraid that I have to go now. Thank you Shinji, and Professor Elm for having this meeting with me," Maximus said as he bowed in respect.

"Yeah, yeah..." Professor Elm muttered as he analyzed data on his tablet.

"Elm!" Shinji said in shock.

Maximus smiled before bidding the Pokémon Scientists farewell. However before he left, a certain ARC Terminal caught his eye. "Shinji, do you mind if I take a look at this?"

"Hmm?" Shinji look up from his tablet. "Oh sure, go ahead. That's the one that will be integrated with the Pokédex. Hopefully everything will work out fine, and my son can test it out for us on his journey."

"Your son?"

"Oh yes. He just turned ten today. Kenta Matsuda. He's quite an energetic fellow."

"He sounds like it," Maximus said vaguely. He quickly inserted a chip into the ARC Terminal. "I hope you like my little present, Kenta Matsuda."

Maximus bid them farewell again, and headed towards the door. He made a move to open it, but someone beat him to it. Before he "knew it", a young boy with red hair crashed into him.

"Ow..." the boy groaned.

"Are you all right?" Maximus asked. The young boy looked up at him. The boy's choice of clothing seemed to be the typical cliche adventure type. He wore a black sweater with gold stripes, black khaki pants, and a pair of stylish black shoes with gold stripes. A gold one strap backpack with multiple pockets rested on his back—no doubt filled with all the supplies he needed for his journey. Maximus held out his hand to pull the young boy up to his feet.

"Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry," the young boy apologized.

Maximus chuckled. "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry myself." Maximus walked towards the black limousine without a second glance. He sat inside and sighed as the black limousine left the peaceful town of New Bark Town.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th, 2025<strong>

The death of Martin Mercedes Millions was quite a shock to the company. Because of this, Maximus inherited the business, since he was the only living family member. For Maximus, this was a glorious occasion. Today marked the end of being controlled by nothing more than a backstabbing knave. Today marked his freedom. As the funeral service continued, Maximus looked down to his innocent daughter. She was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Her eyes were red and puffy due to tears. Maximus told her not to cry, saying her grandfather was "happy" in heaven, and that he would join her mother and grandmother.

Maximus stiffened when he felt the presence of someone watching him. He looked over to see Élisabeth smiling evilly at him. Maximus sighed. He could never catch a break.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16th, 2025<strong>

"You know it don't you..."

"Leave me alone..."

"You know your daughter has the same condition as your wife, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why won't you accept it? You can't change it. Your daughter will die. And there is nothing you can do."

"Leave me alone!" Maximus finally snapped, grabbing the apparition by her neck. However, his hands went through her, and he fell flat on his face. The apparition of Élisabeth laughed at him.

"You thought by shaping the future to your liking that you would be able to save your daughter somehow. Do you honestly think Death will help you? Keep on dreaming, fool." Élisabeth disappeared from his view with a final laugh.

Maximus stood and a determined frown furled his lips down "I WILL do it. Even if it kills me." With that mindset, he left the room to see his daughter. Yes, he would do ANYTHING to make sure his daughter's life would be saved. Even if it meant his death, he would find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

ODIN slowly made his way into the small room in the cave. The place hadn't change a bit since the last time he was here. He stopped himself a few feet from the wall. Leaning against it was a skeleton. A cracked ARC Terminal look-a-like rested on its left bony arm, which was connected to a monocle looking device by a pair of black wires. A dulled and rusted katana is still held in its left hand, showing that the person was left handed. The skeleton was dressed in a strange combat-like armour. Two holsters, which housed pistols, were attached to its armour on each side. There was something tragic about the way the skeleton was positioned, as if the person had given up on everything.

ODIN stared at the skeleton and simply said, "I'm sorry, Shin."

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: Man this chapter is much longer than I wanted it to be. But there ya go. A mighty fun chapter it was. Now is it me, or do you guys see some inconsistencies in the chapter? Especially the one with ODIN and Maximus talking about Shin. Whoever this Shin guy is, he must have a big role back in 1999. But wait a minute... there seems to be two stories about 1999. Its almost as if they happened... in alternate universes?! Nah, couldn't be... Or could it?)**


	11. Inner Demons, Pt I

****Disclaimers: I do not own any of the settings, people, and creatures of that exist in the ******_**Pokémon**_****** franchise.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[AN: Sorry for the HUGE delay everyone, but as you know life always seems to find a way to beat me to a pulp. Anyways welcome to the start of a new arc! ****

****Be warn we will learn A LOT of new things in this chapter. Things like who Aletheia really is, information on the Successors, and much more!****

****Enjoy!****

****P. S. In chapter 3, the "mainland" for the Council of Dragons was ********Mandarin Island North********. However after a quick round of searching, I decided to change it to ********Mandarin Island South********, since its the largest island in the Orange Archipelago.]****

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Thoughts/ ARC Terminal Messages/ Her/ The Soulless / Documents"_

**"Redman"**

_**"Aletheia / Omni"**_

"_**The Contractor"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pokémon Ansorojī Omicron {O} I: Successors<strong>_

_**Chapter V: Inner Demons, Pt. I**_

_**Act I: MANITOU**_

**First Arc: Lullaby Of The Lost Ones**

**Anno Domini**

**August 16th, 2025**

**Higashi Continent, Johto**

"**The soul is the essence of a human, for it is what gives us life. Take that away and you have nothing but an empty shell. Humans have always remember their souls, however has centuries pass and technology change, humans have long forgotten it."- Redman**

Everyone watch silently as a convoy of police cars along with a single ambulance race down the street. It didn't take long for the convoy of vehicles to reach their destination, a plain looking house. The policemen quickly exit their vehicles with their respective Pokémon, and begin setting up a perimeter in front of the house. The paramedics exit the ambulance with a stretcher with small machinery and a series of tubes. The paramedics rush towards the house along with the policemen. A young police officer bang on the door announcing that the police have arrived. There was no answer. The young officer glance at his partners, who nodded. The young officer took a breath and try the lock. It was open. He then quickly open it and rush in, with his comrades rushing in as well. They stop dead in their tracks. Kneeling down ahead of them in front of a staircase is a young boy with messy blue hair. His back is turn to them, but they can see that he is holding someone in his hands.

The young officer call out to the boy, who didn't answer. So he cautiously walk forward along with this partners. Then once they made a circle around the boy, their eyes are wide in shock. The young boy is cradling a girl in his lap. But what was worse is that the girl's neck was bend in an impossible angle...

It didn't take long for the word to get out. One of the Watanabe children had been rush to the local hospital. The parents, who were out doing their jobs, were quickly contacted.

The young girl didn't make it. The Watanabe family was devastated by the loss. But the one who truly felt the blow was Falkner, for he was the one who ended his sister's life. It was all his fault. And since that day, Falkner Watanabe has become a different person.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

Falkner can hear _Her_. The haunting voice of _Her_, which had been filling his head with despair for the past years.

"_It's all your fault."_

"No its not..." Falkner whispered. His surroundings begin to change. He is once again back at the house, reliving the same scene that always haunted him. He can see a younger version of himself, happily playing with his older sister. His older sister is a cute girl with long beautiful blue hair, that seems to always shine brighter than his. They had been playing a pushing game contest near the stairs. The game started off innocent enough, until Falkner accidentally push his sister down the stairs. At first he was giggling to himself in a childish manner, until he realized his sister isn't moving. Falkner silently watches as his younger self try in vain to wake his sister up.

Suddenly the atmosphere becomes chilly and _She _appears. _She _looks just the same as that day.

"_Why do you try to fight it?" She_ asked.

"I'm not fighting anything..." Falkner said, gritting his teeth as a sudden wave of dementia hit him. The scene of him cradling his sister's head in his lap is frozen in time as Falkner faces off against his sister... No this... thing is certainly not his sister. The thing certainly looks like _her_ but Falkner knows deep down that she is a creation of his deepest buried regret of his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Team Rocket HQ **

"The Nakajima and Hanshichi families were founded around the same time by their respectful heirs. The heir of the Nakajima family was a young man with black hair and said to have unmatched skills with the blade. The heir of the Hanshichi family was a young woman with purple hair and is said to be a deadly assassin. The two had meet during a time where the kingdom belonging to the Nakajima heir is in a deadly war with an invading empire. On their journey they meet other individuals who possess unique traits like they did; the Mason Family, Berlitz Family and the Arisato Family. After the war the 5 families join together to form the **Five Founding Families** (FFF)."

"In modern times the Nakajima Family is one of the founding families of the Council of Dragons. They still teach their children in the ancient arts, but they somewhat embrace the current technology of the world. The ARC Gauntlet is exclusive to the Samurais, and are made to be wireless so that wires do not get in the way of combat."

"The Hanshichi Family on the other hand completely embrace the modern times and uses a special ARC known as a ARC Gun. The ARC Gun uses the **Pokémon Summoning Program** (PSP) to use data of various Pokémon and materialize them into the real world. This technological feat makes the Pokémon Detectives of the Hanshichi Detective Agency infamous in the world. They are also known as Pokémon Summoners, because of their ability to summon data of Pokémon."

"The **Fiend Encounter Program** is a mysterious app that the Pokémon Samurais use to track down Fiends. Fiends are strange, almost supernatural creatures that resemble Pokémon. It is believed that a Fiend is a stronger variant of a Shadow Pokémon, who started appearing in the 1960's during the **Shadow Pokémon Crisis**. No one knows why or how Fiends are created."

Hershel sighed and lean back in his chair. He removes his glasses and pinch his nose in thought. "The Nakajima and Hanshichi families are really close, and operate together whenever something big is going on. From what I gather from my surprise meeting with the 2 young Samurais and Daisuke Hanshichi, something big is going on in Johto. And that Kenta kid, he seems to be involve in some way. So far the other 3 families don't seem directly involve, but they may be assisting in the sidelines."

Hershel puts on his glasses and turn his attention to the laptop monitor in front of him. It shows a series of names with lines joining them together.

"Is this all the information you have?"

"_**No there is one more,"**_ a deep voice responded. It seems the person is using a program to change his/her voice. **_"You may find this one interesting..."_**

A small window pop up in front of Hershel. He read the first few lines, and his eyes widen. "Where... where did you get this kind of information?"

"_**You wanted the best, and so I deliver."**_

"And deliver you did!" Hershel said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Since you provided what I asked, here is the information you wanted on the Federations **Esper Project**." Hershel plug in a USB dongle into his laptop, uploaded a few files, and send them to the Contractor.

"_**Much appreciated. It seems my little hunch on that security breach occurring on the Federation's networks was right. I'm impressed that you managed to copy these files during the breach."**_

"I may be a Pokémon Scientist, but I'm also no pushover."

"_**Indeed."**_

I'm curious. How did you know that a security breach was gonna happen to the Federation? Unless it is caused by you. But then you would've got the files by yourself. Care to explain?"

"_**The internet is a big place, Mr. Wilde. If you search long enough, you might get a few tidbits of information. Concerning the breach, I heard a hacker group is planning on hitting the Federation's networks to screw around and get their 10 minutes of fame. That is until they are arrested. I calculated all the steps, scenarios, consequences to come up with this plan. It was a blessing in disguise that you contacted me, Mr. Wilde."**_

"You are really helpful on gathering information, so I thought it was kind of me to do you a little favour as well."

"_**I thank you for that. Oh, and you can keep the Federation files. I'm sure you will find them interesting. If what I predicted is correct with this "Esper Project", we may be seeing the rise of a new type of human."**_

"A new type of human? You mean like a Newtype?" Hershel joked, and promptly face palm himself. Another side effect of working with the moronic twins.

The Contractor responded with a genuine laugh. _**"Believe it or not, your kind of right."**_

This caught Hershel's attention. "Really now?"

"_**Indeed. You will find more information on the files. Make sure to keep them in a secure location. I guarantee their gonna be a big read. Well, take care, Mr. Wilde."**_

"Take care Contractor."

The communication line was cut off. Hershel sigh and stare at his laptop screen. The three files he recovered from the Federation detailing a "Esper Project" are on screen. He remove the USB dongle, retrieve his ARC Terminal, and proceed to upload the files into the machine.

"By my estimate they should be in Violet City. Hmm... if I want to get a clearer idea on what's going on, I should pay a visit. This time without the moronic twins to screw things up."

With that Hershel shut down the laptop to get ready for his little journey to Violet City.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Violet City**

"This fog... is not natural..." Ayako said. Her silver eyes scan the surrounding area. The Violet City Pokémon Centre is to her right. The building seems deserted, for she sense no presence.

"Your right, Ayako-sama... I mean Ayako..." Akemi corrected himself. "This fog is definitely not natural. I got the same unease feeling as I did when we encountered the Fiends from that Hooded Boy."

"Which means this may be the work of a Fiend."

Arya glance at Hikari questionably, but Hikari shrug at her. She then glance over to Kenta to see he was tinkering with his ARC Terminal. "What's wrong, Kenta?"

"My ARC Terminal is acting all funny," he responded. He then tap the ARC harder.

"_**Hey! Do you mind not hitting my home so much? Its bad enough this place is filled with various degrees of code and data," **_Aletheia shouted inside Kenta's mind.

"GAH!" Kenta jumped comically, causing everyone to glance at him.

"_**Master you shouldn't act so -"**_ Aletheia gasped as she sense something. **_"Master I am sensing a powerful entity nearby. Its dangerous!"_**

Before Kenta can fully register what she said, his ARC Terminal's screen turn red, along with a message.

_"WARNING! WARNING! A Fiend as been detected! WARNING! WARNING!"_

"Something's wrong with my ARC Terminal!" Kenta panicked.

"Mine too," Arya confirmed. "Strange, it's acting like it did back in the Dark Cave."

"Impossible!" Akemi shouted, causing everyone to look to him. "How come you two are in possession of the Fiend Encounter Program?! Only us Samurai should have access to it!"

"Akemi!" Ayako said to get his attention. "No time to worry about that! A Fiend is nearby, get ready!" Ayako said. She grab her sunglasses and place them over her eyes. She unsheathed her sword. "Kenta, I want you to take Arya and Hikari away from here!"

"What? But-"

Then they heard footsteps.

"Where are those footsteps coming from?" Hikari questioned. Akemi narrow his eyes as he grasp Tyranitar's Pokéball in his left hand, while is right hand rests on the hilt of his katana. Ayako unsheathed her sword with her left hand, showing that she is a left handed user. Hikari gulp and stick close to both Arya and Kenta. Arya glances at her ARC Terminal to see the strange red screen and message. The same chill she experience during her time in Dark Cave came back in her spine. Could it be that there was something in the cave, and that the ARC Terminal tried to warn her of it?

Sudden movement to Akemi's left caught his attention. "Over there!" he shouted. Everyone turn to see a terrifying sight. A tall individual in a black cloak slowly creeps towards them. The stranger had made sure to mask its identity with a dark hood. What also surprises them is the fact the stranger is holding an ocarina.

"Who are you?" Akemi demanded.

"I am nothing but a humble servant," the stranger said with a masculine echo. "I require souls to revive my master. Now give them to me."

"This one is different," Akemi whispered. "I guess its time to put our training to the test."

"Akemi we shouldn't engage them directly. Remember we are still not full fledged Pokémon Samurais. We should contact the others to tell them what's going on in Violet City," Ayako said.

Akemi grit his teeth. "I don't think we have the luxury of waiting. He seems like he wants to have a fight. I'm going to give him one!" Akemi shouted as he charge forward.

"Akemi wait!" Ayako shouted.

The stranger chuckle then bring the ocarina to his face. Suddenly a blast of water shot into the entity, sending him flying. Akemi yelp and stop his charge as the stranger went flying past him.

"I've finally got you," a new voice said. Everyone turn to see a boy appear from the fog. The boy is dress in a black suit with matching black dress shoes. A black fedora rests on his head. The boy is wearing a pair of aviators, which is connected to the ARC Gun held in the boy's hand. A Suicune step in from the fog beside the boy. The boy has short spiky purple hair with a stylish x-cross bang.

"You're reign of terror ends today. You will tell me where your master is or else," the boy said as he raise his ARC Gun towards the stranger with a smirk. His response was wild laughter from the stranger on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think you can defeat MY master? The mere thought of it makes me want to die of laughter," the stranger said as he lay on the ground.

"Who's that boy? And is that a... Suicune!? What's going on?" Arya said, her brain unable to comprehend the situation they are in.

"_Now you know how I feel,"_ Kenta thought.

"What the-? What are YOU doing here?" Akemi asked as he look at the newcomer.

"Akemi. Long time no see," the boy responded coolly. He removes his aviators to show his dark purple eyes.

"Hmph!" Akemi grunted. He sheathe his sword, cross his arms and turn his back to the boy.

"Ayako," the boy simple said as he turn to the girl. "I-It's nice to meet you." He blush bright red and tilt his fedora to hide it.

"..." Ayako didn't respond and instead decide to cast her eyes to the ground, a bright red blush on her face. Kenta notice the exchange, and a sudden boost of jealousy erupted inside him. Before anyone can say anything, a group of footsteps approach them.

"**Rin**!" Officer Jenny shouted as she run into the clearing. A group of officers stood guard behind her, their Pokéballs ready. "We heard a commotion this way. Are you alright?" she asked. "Hmm? Who are these kids?"

"They appear to have just arrive into the city," Rin explained, his tone serious. "It may be a stroke of luck, for the it draw the kidnapper out of hiding. He's over there," Rin said, tilting his head over to the fallen form of the kidnapper.

"I see..." Officer Jenny said. "Oi kids. I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask, but its not safe yet. Officers, arrest the kidnapper!"

"Yes ma'am!" the officers behind her salute. They rush over to the fallen kidnapper, and proceed to arrest him.

"It may be a blessing in disguise that you kids showed up. Now if you all will follow me, I can answer all your questions," Officer Jenny said as she turn to the group with a smile. Rin aim his ARC Gun at Suicune, return it into the terminal, and place it in its holster.

"Akemi, Ayako. Its good to see you guys. I wish we could chat now, but first I have to question the kidnapper. Officer Jenny, I'll leave them to you," Rin said as he walk towards the arrested kidnapper.

"Will do," Officer Jenny replied.

"Who is that boy? He seems to be around our age," Arya asked.

"And he's really mature... and sorta cute. He seems especially fond of you Ayako," Hikari said with a giggle.

"Wha-? No your mistaken!" Ayako said, her usual serious demeanour gone.

"I don't care about him!" Kenta said a little too loudly, causing everyone to look at him. "Ugh! I just want to get my gym badge and leave! I still can't believe I have to get all 16 badges to qualify!" Kenta said as he turn his back to the group and began to ruffle his hair in anger.

"BASTARD!" a shout caught their attention. Falkner ran over to the kidnapper and deliver a swift punch. This cause the kidnapper as well as the Police Officers escorting him to fall down.

"Bring back my sister!" Falkner shouted angrily as he begin kicking the kidnapper.

"Falkner stop!" Officer Jenny shouted as she ran forward and grab him. Some officers rush over to help Officer Jenny calm the raging gym leader.

"Hey! Isn't that Falkner Watanabe?" Arya asked in shock once she notice his clothing.

"Who?" Hikari responded.

"Falkner Watanabe! "The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon"! He's the Gym Leader of Violet City," Arya explained.

"Heh heh heh... Your sister? Who are you trying to fool, Falkner Watanabe?" the kidnapper said dangerously. Then suddenly a strange aura surround him. With a mighty yell the kidnapper powers up his aura to blasts the officers surrounding him, sending them flying.

"Tch!" Rin grunted as he covers his face. The kidnapper floats into the air, the aura growing stronger. A sudden chilly wind begin blowing, causing everyone to shiver.

"The little girl isn't your real sister. Your real sister is **Izumi Watanabe**, the eldest of the Watanabe children. The little girl you call "sister", is nothing more but a remedy for your extreme guilt over the fact you murdered your sister. And for that, your crimes... must be punished!" The kidnapper stretch out his hands towards Falkner. A dark orb form in his hands as he powers up.

"Oh no you don't! Suicune!" Rin shouted, withdrawing his Gun ARC and running the program. Digital Suicune materialize into the living world and launch a barrage of Ice Beams at the kidnapper.

"Hmph, this is nothing!" the kidnapper said as he swat the attacks away like they were nothing. The deflected Ice Beams were launch all over the city, some destroying buildings or causing holes in the ground. "Prepare yourself, Pokémon Summoner!" With sudden power the kidnapper hurls himself forward. The Digital Suicune tried to stop him, but the kidnapper simple knock it out of the way as he heads straight for Rin.

"Rin! Look out!" Akemi shouted.

"Rin!" Ayako cried out.

Seeing Ayako so worried about Rin cause a change within Kenta. Before he can stop himself, he finds himself running straight for Rin.

"Kenta what are you doing?!" Hikari cried out to him as he rush towards Rin.

"Time to die!" the kidnapper shouted cruelly as a dark orb form in his hand. Rin was too shaken up to do anything as the kidnapper gets closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenta shouted as he push Rin just in time... only to get hit by the dark orb. Time seem to slow down as Kenta was sent flying by the impact of the attack. He landed a few feet away, and the world turn to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Kenta can feel himself floating in emptiness. He slowly open his eyes to see total darkness. He began to panic as he continue to float in the dark void. He examine himself to see that he is still wearing his normal clothing, but his ARC Terminal as well as his goggles are gone.

"Its been a while, Kenta."

Kenta jump and turn to see ODIN floating behind him. His orange eyes stare at Kenta with a certain intensity he cannot understand.

"Who... are you?"

ODIN smiled. "What do you mean? Surely you remember our last few meetings."

"We meant before?"

"I'm afraid Kenta didn't remember the previous meetings Master ODIN," a very familiar voice said.

Kenta turn to see a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair. She is wearing a white robe that covers her entire body. She slowly walk towards them with her shoeless feet. Her hair and robe are in constant motion, as if there is wind blowing.

"You sound familiar... are you-" Kenta began.

The woman smile. "Yes it is me, Aletheia. This is the first time we've seen each other. Oh my you look completely dashing as always, Master."

ODIN cough to catch their attention. "Is what you said about Kenta not remembering our meetings true, Aletheia?"

"Indeed. It seems Master has some sort of amnesia..."

"I see. Well I'm not surprise, since Kenta doesn't remember anything about **his previous self**."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kenta shouted, causing the other two guests to look at him. "What the heck is going on? All I remember was pushing that guy out of the way, then darkness! Who exactly are you two?!" Kenta rambled.

ODIN and Aletheia look at each other, then to Kenta.

"This is worst than I thought," ODIN said first. He turn his wheelchair to the right in deep thought. After a few moments ODIN turn back to Kenta to see him tapping his foot impatiently.

"Aletheia will explain everything to you. As for me, I must leave now."

"Ah~ but you just got here Master ODIN!" Aletheia whined.

ODIN laughed at her. "You know I'm always a busy man, Aletheia. Well, farewell." ODIN then quickly vanish.

"Wha-? He disappeared!" Kenta said as he rubs his eyes.

"Master," Aletheia said to catch his attention. "You might not remember what I'm about to tell you, but you need to still know. Understood?"

Kenta nodded.

Aletheia smiled kindly. "Good. This place is your own subconscious as a Successor. It is called a **Successor State**. The only reason you are here is because in order to protect your body from mortal danger, your body went into a coma."

"Wait! I'm in a coma?!" Kenta shouted in shock.

Aletheia nodded. "Don't worry. It usually lasts a few hours, give or take. Anyway, that is the reason why you are here. Now here is the real story. In the-" Aletheia stop mid speech and her silver eyes widen in shock. Kenta notice the change and unfold his arms.

"What is it Aletheia?"

"Its the **Soulless**!" she said, her silver eyes flicking all over the place.

"The Soulless?"

"_I expected nothing less from a servant of ODIN,"_ a dark voice echo. Suddenly a large quantity of humanoid looking creatures sneak forward. Kenta gulp as the creatures glowing white eyes limp closer, until they surround Kenta and Aletheia.

"_You should have known better than to let your guard down, Aletheia. Once a Successor is in a Successor State, they are vulnerable to outside influences. We will take your soul, Kenta Matsuda!"_

The Soulless lunge forward as one. Kenta gasp and shut his eyes. However before the Soulless can get their hands on Kenta, a sudden explosion of energy send them flying. Some of the Soulless evaporated completely as a shining bright light cover the area. Kenta was pushed back as the energy got stronger and stronger, until it finally stop. He remove his hands from his face and look to receive a shocking surprise. Replacing Aletheia is a giant creature.

The creature is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The creature striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature also has a streak of gold colouration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is coloured white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. The creature's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and colouration.

Kenta knows what this creature is, for any real Pokémon Trainer would know of the legend of the Pokémon to have said to be the "God" of the universe. Arceus.

"_I see that you've finally shown your true self! The **Goddess Arceus**!"_

"_**You will leave Master alone, or else!"**_ Aletheia/Arceus threatened.

The Soulless all collectively laugh. _"Not even the Earth's Goddess herself can do much harm to us. Behold!"_

The Soulless all begin to melt into small blobs. The blobs then coordinate to join together, and become a large humanoid creature that is about the same size as Arceus.

"_**Make sure you stay a good distance, Master!"**_Arceus said as it turn to look at the boy.

"S-sure..." Kenta said back, a little perplexed of his correct situation.

"_Begone, Goddess!"_ the large Soulless growled as it launch a from of dark energy at Arceus. She easily dodge the attack and launch her own attack in the form of Hyper Beam. The giant Soulless didn't have time to react, and the Hyper Beam hit it with full force. A large explosion rock the area. Kenta had to brace himself as the force of the attack reach him. Once the smoke clear, the giant Soulless was nowhere to be seen. Kenta sighed and sit down. Everything seem to be happening way too fast for him.

"_**Are you alright, Master?"**_ Arceus said to him. Kenta look up to see the giant Pokémon staring at him. Kenta was intimated at first, but he calm down enough to answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, other than the fact you are the Legendary Pokémon Arceus, the so called creator of every being on this planet, just had a duel with a giant creature; in my _subconscious_; who wants to steal my soul and use it for... something. Then yep, I'm just peachy."

A brilliant light shine from Arceus, causing Kenta to cover his eyes. The light quickly faded away. Kenta open his eyes to see Arceus in her human form.

"_**Don't be like that Master. All the Successors had to go through a Successor State at some point... minus the fact the Soulless isn't trying to get them,"**_ Aletheia said.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: A little FYI, I will call Arceus Aletheia when she is in human form. Once she is in her Pokémon form, she will be Arceus. I'll try and not make it confusing.]**

* * *

><p>"Oh geez, lucky me then!" Kenta said sarcastically. Then something cross his mind. "I wonder what is happening in the real world. I hope they caught that creepy kidnapper guy."<p>

"_**I would check for you, but every time a Successor goes into a Successor State, I am pulled into the subconscious as well."**_

"I hope this whole Successor State is close to being done. Arceus knows I don't want to have to answer everyone what happened... if I remember that is."

"_**Master! Don't use my name in vain!"**_ Aletheia scolded, a childlike pout on her face.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Kenta panicked. The two turn to each other, and begin to laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_

?!

Before they could react, a dark ball of energy came soaring and slam into Aletheia, sending her flying.

"Aletheia!" Kenta shouted as he watch the human Goddess land a few feet away. He turn to see a single Soulless standing there. Then suddenly more of them start to appear until a small army quickly gathered.

"_You should know better than to lower your guard. Your power is not even half of what it is in the real world, so you cannot do any serious harm to us,"_ all the Soulless speak in unison. They start to march forward. Kenta back away as they got closer, and run over to Aletheia.

"Aletheia! Wake up! Wake up!" Kenta shouted as he shake her.

"_Move away, boy. We shall steal her soul and savour it. Then you will be next."_

An invisible force pull Kenta away from Aletheia. It felt like he was being held by invisible chains. He tries to break free from the "chains", but he was too weak. He watch in horror as the creepy forms of the Soulless begin to advance towards Aletheia.

"Stay away from her!" Kenta shouted, but his outburst fell on deaf ears. A sudden deep hatred for the Soulless began to from in him. He can feel a foreign energy building inside him. A strange orange glow begin to surround him. The Soulless stop their advance and turn to Kenta as the energy build around him.

"_Impossible! He has awaken as an Esper!"_ the Soulless said in unison. _"It can't be! He's only a child!"_

The energy surrounding Kenta exploded, sending bright light everywhere. The Soulless cried out in anguish as the light consumes the majority of them. Once the light settled, only a dozen Soulless are left. The remaining Soulless all stare in shock as Kenta land on the ground. Kenta's eyes are close as he breath slowly. His hair is spikier, and seem to have somehow grown in size. Not only that, but his hair changed from their natural red to gold. Three large bangs of his new golden hair rest over his left eye, while two large bangs rest over his right over. The rest of his hair stands up straight, as if he was being electrocuted. Kenta opens his eyes to reveal they are orange.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Yup, I'm totally going with the "Super Mode" as well as the "Power Dyes Your Hair" tropes here. I mean, who doesn't like to have a cool transformation?**

**But then my fellow readers, you asked "But didn't that crazy guy from the special use his Esper powers to transport a group of people into the future? And his hair didn't go all Super Saiyan wannabe?**

**To answer your question: That little detail is missing because there is a reason why little ol' Max didn't go all "Super Saiyan". Just something to think about!]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Despite the fact your a boy, you managed to become the youngest Esper in history. But that won't help you. You may be an Esper now, but your still a child!"<em> the surviving Soulless shouted before they all charge forward. They all generate a small orb of dark energy and chuck it at Kenta.

"_**M-Master! Look out!"**_ Aletheia managed to said as she watch the action unfold. Instead of heeding Aletheia's warning, Kenta merely smack the dark orbs back at them. The Soulless came to screeching halt and tried to get out of the way. Some were successful while the rest were obliterated by their own attack. Now there are only five of them left.

"Is that the best you got?" Kenta asked. A cocky smirk is on his face.

"_It was merely a stroke of luck. This time you won't be lucky!"_ The Soulless said as they charge again.

"Alright. I'll entertain you guys," Kenta said as he cross his arms with a playful smirk. The Soulless all rush forward with their hands filled with dark energy. The first one in the pack tried to punch Kenta, but he merely took a step to the side. The second one tried a sweeping kick, but Kenta merely skip over it. The third and fourth tried to clothesline him together with their charge. Kenta just duck under the pitiful attack. The final one tried to trick Kenta by attacking from the air, but he anticipated the move and simply jump out of the way. Kenta turn back as the Soulless regain their senses after their failed attacks. His arms still crossed, and a smirk on his face, Kenta seems to be extremely confident.

"_You cannot beat them alone. You must synchronize with Aletheia, Successor Omicron,"_ a foreign voice said in his mind. He didn't need to ask who it, for the connection between the Successors are eternal.

"_**Amazing Master!"**_ Aletheia said. **_"You already have complete control of being an Esper! Your truly are one of a kind!"_**

Kenta turn to her and said, "Aletheia, let's **Synchronize**!"

"_**Wu-what? How do you know-"**_

"**Xi** told me."

"_**I-I see... but I will not Synchronize with you! I'm a woman after all, and the mere thought of S-Synchronizing with M-Master is..."**_ Aletheia's face literally turn red as steam blow through her ears. Kenta's smirk drop and he comically drop to the ground.

"This isn't the time to feel self-conscious!" Kenta shouted as he ruffle his golden bangs, which magically settle back into its place.

"_**Q-Quiet you! I can't believe my own Master would suggest such a thing! Pervert!"**_ Aletheia said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Wh-what are you going on about?! I need your help because I'm getting attack by a bunch of freaks who want to steal my soul for their plans! Ugh, I'll do it myself then!" Kenta said with a blush. He turn back to the Soulless, who were kind enough not to attack, and let his confident aura return. "Alright, let's rock."

The Soulless all charge as one. Kenta cross his arms as they all reach him. Then the Soulless begin striking with incredible speed at him. Kenta dodge the attacks easily while countering some with his knee.

"Is this really your true power? Its so pathetic," Kenta jeered. He then kick one of the Soulless in the face(?) and jump a good distance from them. The others stop their assault and join up with their fallen comrade.

"_This is not working! We need to try something else... like this!"_ the Soulless shouted as they jump into the air as one.

Kenta stop smirking and drop his arms to his sides. He then cock his head with a pout. "Aw~ are they giving up already? Oh well it was fun while it lasted." He look up to see the five Soulless in a small circle forming a giant dark orb above their heads. A sudden burst of energy shook the area as the dark orb grow larger and larger.

"_We thought we could use you to our advantage, but you are clearly too dangerous. You must be eliminated!"_

"Yeah whatever. Just throw the damn thing already."

"_As you wish!_" with a mighty cry the Soulless launch their attack. A rush of wind picks up around the dark void as the massive ball of energy slowly descends. Kenta watches the impending attack with a smirk on his face. Soon the attack came crashing down on top of Kenta, causing a burst of energy and wind to spread across the dark void. Aletheia had to turn away as the shockwave reaches her.

"_**Master!"**_ Aletheia cried out.

"_Excellent. With the boy gone, there is nothing-"_ the Soulless stop talking when they notice that the ball of energy is moving. _"I-Impossible! How is he able to stop our attack?!"_

Kenta slowly lift the giant ball of energy with one hand. He look up to the visible shaken Soulless with a smirk.

"Hey guys, I think you forgot something. Here catch!" Kenta said as he launch the giant ball of energy at the Soulless. Before they could gather their wits, the Soulless were consumed by their own attack. An explosion soon follows, sending shockwave of energy across the dark void. Then there was finally peace. Kenta sighs and rolls his shoulders. He then makes his way over to Aletheia, who was staring at him in awe.

"_**M-Master... that was amazing! You defeated those Soulless without a sweat!"**_ Aletheia shouted once Kenta reaches her. **_"I believe you have the strongest Esper Potential out of all the Successors I've worked with. No wonder the Soulless wants you so badly."_**

"Well its gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me!" Kenta said confidently.

Aletheia giggled at his confident tone. _**"Your so cool, Master. I'm digging the new look. So Master, you said Xi told you about Synchronization."**_

Kenta nodded. "I don't know how, but once I turned into an Esper, I can recall a huge amount of stuff I didn't know. Not only that, but I also remember my previous meetings with ODIN."

Aletheia hop to her feet in shock. _**"You remember?! That's great! I thought you were gonna have that amnesia condition for long. Now you have taken another step in becoming the next Successor!"**_ Aletheia suddenly perk up when she heard something. **_"Speaking of steps, here is your next one. Say hello to Master Xi for me!"_**

"What?" Kenta asked. Suddenly a loud roar caught his attention. He turn behind him to see a giant dragon soaring towards him. Kenta turn back to see Aletheia had disappeared. His attention went back to the dragon as it came speeding towards him. Kenta shield his face the dragon opens its mouth, and consume him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**The Contractor**

_August 16th, 2025_

_From: TheContractor _

_To: KantoHanshichiAgencyHQ _

**_Subject: Secret Federation Experiments / Illegal Activities / Fiends / __Masquerade Cult_**

**_Attachments:_ _Alfred_de_ , Daniel_Miller_Journal_ , Golden_ , Esper_ _**

_You all don't know me. Have to make this quick. The Federation's been monitoring me for some time now, but screw them!_

_I'm known as The Contractor. Perhaps the Hanshichi have heard about me?_

_I was able to obtain some files regarding a top secret project that is being performed by the Johto Federal Government. I believe you all will find them of use, and importance._

_Illegal activities are starting to grow in Johto. Sightings of Shadow Pokémon are rumoured around the region. As the Hanshichi know, the last serious incident involving Shadow Pokémon was back in the 1960s, with the appearance of Fiends. Now Fiend variants of Shadow Pokémon are being used by a strange cult known as the Masquerade Cult. They are a strange bunch, and what is stranger is the fact that they are being controlled by not humans OR Fiends... but something worse. _

_I've also sent a special package via the Delibird Parcel Service (DPS) to your HQ. No its not a bomb, but something interesting._

_Good luck, and be advise this is not a joke email. I fear the Johto region is about to experience something bad. REALLY bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Xi's Memories<strong>

"Ow..." Kenta groaned as he opens his eyes, and immediately shut them tight when the bright rays of the sun came into focus. Bright? Sun? Then Kenta abruptly sit up to examine his surroundings. Blue sky? Check! Infinite formation of clouds? Also check! Sitting on a large dragon? Check and check!

"Where am I?" Kenta said.

"Welcome Successor Omicron," a feminine voice said behind him. Kenta turn around to see a beautiful young girl with long flowing silver hair and silver eyes. She is sitting comfortably on the giant dragon they are currently on. Her attire is similar to Ayako and Akemi's Samurai uniforms. A katana is sheathed on her right side.

"You look REALLY familiar..." Kenta said as he examine her. The girl smile kindly at him.

"I am **Xi**. I was the one who told you about Synchronization during your early confrontation against the Soulless. My real name is **Kagome Nakajima**, descendant of the **First Successor Masamune Nakajima**, mother of **Chiyo Nakajima**, and grandmother of **Ayako Nakajima.**"

Kenta's eyes widen. "Your Ayako's grandmother?! No wonder I thought you look familiar. You two look exactly the same!"

Kagome nodded. "I suppose it runs in the family. Now Kenta, I am contacting you spiritually from my home back in the Orange Archipelago. Of course my appearance now is of an old woman, but I am also able to show you how I looked like when I was younger."

"That... makes sense. I think," Kenta said, ruffling his spiked bangs in confusion. Can this Successor stuff get any weirder?

"Just go with the flow," Kagome said, understanding Kenta's current predicament. "I see that you were able to become an Esper. In fact you may be the youngest one in history. Not only that, but you managed to save Aletheia and defeat a group of Soulless. I was right in choosing you to become the next Successor."

"I have a feeling a long story is about to happen."

Kagome smile. "Indeed you are right. Let's journey into my past to see how I became the Fourteenth Successor, Xi."

Kagome tap the dragon, causing it to roar and soar into a portal that appeared in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**The Contractor**

_**Welcome to Silph Operating System**_

_**Version 1.9.9**_

"_**This product is protected and international copyright laws as described in the Help Menu."**_

_**...**_

_**Loading file Daniel_Miller_Journal_ **_

_**...**_

_**Load complete.**_

_Journal Entry #25_

_February 20th, 2025_

_Of all my years studying the genetics of humans, nothing had prepare me for what is dubbed by the Johto Federation Science Division, the "next step in human evolution". Espers. All my years as a Anthropologist have never prepare me for the upcoming discovery of Espers. It seems old Alfred de Beauharnais was right. Alfred de Beauharnais was an extraordinary man who had done many scientific achievements in his lifetime. He is the first man to have ever written the first Pokédex Encyclopedia which had accurate details of over 100 species of Pokémon found in the world. He is also the first one to had written an account of encountering an Esper. Though many experts claimed the story was nothing more than a prank to confuse the world._

_In his journal, he stated during his time on a ship out the seas, a sudden violent storm appear. He along with the crew members panic as the ship was rocked with giant tidal waves. The worse was to come, for the mother of all tidal waves appear to claim their lives. When all hopes seems to be lost, a lone man came forward with a Primeape. What happens after that is as follows in his journal entry:_

"_The rough looking man walk to the front of the ship with his Primeape companion beside him. The man appears to be a pirate, for they all wear the same raggedy clothes. The man had masked himself behind a hood, so I wasn't able to get a good look at his face. But I can see a bit of black hair peaking out from the hood. I had shouted to him that the tidal wave is coming, but he ignored me. The other crew members had given up hope and had jump off the ship, for they know the ship is no match against a wave of that size. Then something incredible happen. A sudden burst of energy erupted from the man, almost sending me on my back. A strange aura surround him as the energy build. Then his hood was blown back as his hairs stand up straight. The amazing thing about this is that the man's hair had changed to a golden-like colour, which is most certainly different than his normal black hair. His hair stands up as if he was being electrocuted. _

_It doesn't end there. In an awe inspiring sight, the man's energy travelled to his Primeape companion. The Primeape receive the energy, and its eyes change to a deadly orange glow. As the tidal wave got closer, the man simple hold out his hand, and in front of my eyes he launched an attack! I had to close my eyes as the man fired a powerful beam at the tidal wave, completely breaking the tidal wave. Once I recover my sight, the man and the Primeape had already return to their quarters in peace. I was so shaken, that I rush back to my quarters as well to write down what I experience. _

_It was incredible! Truly incredible! A human being was able to transfer some of the energy from a Pokémon and use it at will. What does this mean? Are humans evolving to be closer to Pokémon? Is this a next step in human evolution? I MUST find the answers!_

_Alfred de Beauharnais, _

_1715"_

_I was one of the sceptical ones when I learned of Alfred's strange encounter with the pirate, but after witnessing the transformation myself, I was a believer. We've been studying what we dubbed as the "Esper Gene" for months now, and made little to no progress AT ALL! It is truly frustrating for an expert Anthropologist myself to be encountering roadblocks when studying the human body!_

_The golden hair is certainly caused by a mutation of hair follicles due to two types of melanin: eumelanin and pheomelanin. But I cannot for the life of me figure out WHY it happens. A theory is that the "Esper Gene" mutates specific parts of a human's genetics, but even that is far-fetched. The same can be applied to the eyes; a mutation of the pigmentation; but WHY it happens is the question._

_I can't believe it! I'm on the threshold of making history, yet I cannot figure anything out! Even with the entire damn government of the freaking region funding us, we've made zero progress. Perhaps we will find more info from the story of Wataru Arisato with the Golden Monster in the Orange Archipelago. Since that place is the source of the Esper Signal, the two may be connected. I shall bring up this topic with the others in our meeting tomorrow._

_Gosh, I miss my home in Unova. I wonder how the wife and kids are doing?_

_Daniel Miller_

* * *

><p><strong>The Past<strong>

**March 5th, 1947**

**Mandarin Island South**

**Council of Dragons**

The dragon growl as it fly towards the largest island in the Orange Archipelago. The Mandarin Island South, home to the Council of Dragons and the Pokémon Samurai. Kenta look down to see that the island is mostly covered in forests, but he can spot a few town and villages.

"There it is. The Great Dragon Palace. This is where I was born. Since I was the only child born, I was automatically the rightful heir to the Nakajima Family," Kagome stated. Kenta look ahead, and nearly fell over the dragon in awe. The Great Dragon Palace isn't a fancy name, for the palace was literally modeled after a giant dragon. The dragon landed on the path leading to the palace. Kagome leap off the creature with ease and motion for Kenta to do the same. Once Kenta was on the ground, the dragon that carried them there roar into the sky and soar off.

"Follow me," Kagome said as she leap into the air to start flying. She turn back to see Kenta gaping at her. "What's the matter? Hurry!"

"We can fly?" Kenta asked as he jump into the air to confirm.

"Yup."

"But then why did we use that dragon to get here?"

"Because its easier than flying over here ourselves silly. Now lets go!"

Kagome fly off to the palace with Kenta behind her. They enter the palace through the walls, soaring past groups of Pokémon Samurai's alike, and into a small room. There they see a group of people huddle around a young woman with silver hair and silver eyes. In her arms is a baby who also has the same silver hair and eyes. The young woman happily cuddle and play with her child, while the other people in the group, all women, watch with smiles on their faces.

"That's my mother **Hatsumi Nakajima**," Kagome said to Kenta.

"Is it me, or is all the members in your family have the same hair and eye colour?" Kenta noted when he noticed the frighteningly similarities between them.

Kagome chuckled. "That's a whole different topic for another time. Let's move on, shall we?" Then like the flip of a switch, the surrounding changes to a small training field. There they see a group of children train against dummies with wooden swords.

"Ah, I remember this. My first Samurai training with all the children born from elite Samurai families back in 1956," Kagome said with a smile. There the two see a young Kagome train against the other trainees. Even though Kenta doesn't know much about swordplay, he can easily tell that Kagome was easily dominating the training field. She easily dodge and counter every attack send her way. It wasn't long until Kagome was the only one standing. The other trainees are all on the ground

"Is this really what the children of the elite Samurai are made of?" Kagome shouted as she cross her arms.

"_Scary..." _Kenta thought.

"Kagome! Enough," a stern voice shouted. Kagome turn to see a stern elderly man. "This is just practice!"

"I don't care! All of you are weak. Unless you want to prove me wrong?" Kagome challenged.

The elderly man bristled. "HOW DARE YOU! DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE CHILDREN LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!"

"Then catch!" Kagome said, tossing him a wooden sword. "Prove me wrong."

"Grr!" the elderly man growled. "I'll show you!" He charge forward. Kagome went into her stance. Then like a lightning, Kagome dodge his attack and strike him in side. The elderly man cried out from the blow and ended up falling face flat.

"Wha-how did you do that?!" Kenta asked in awe, his orange eyes blinking. "I... didn't see when you attack!"

"Ever since I was 3 years old, I always study the ways of the Samurai. There was nothing more important than being the greatest Samurai in history," Kagome said.

"But why do you want to be the greatest?"

"I'll show you."

Their surrounding change again. This time they are in a small room. There they see Hatsumi and young Kagome arguing.

"This was when I became the next Successor. The year was 1963, and I was 16 years old," Kagome said. She then motion for Kenta to listen to the argument.

"...Why do you keep acting like this, Kagome?" Hatsumi demanded.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"Don't act like you don't know! The way you carry yourself! So arrogant in everything you do. Why do you feel the need to be better than everyone at everything?"

"Its because all the other elite Samurai families are cowards!" Kagome shouted. "When the Orange Archipelago was attacked during the war, none of the other elite families went to fight. Only Father had the courage. All the other families do is sit around like a bunch of fat pigs. Now they have the nerve to disrespect Father."

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"They keep saying how Father was a fool for joining, and how because of him we are in the state we are in now. They say he was arrogant because he is a Nakajima..."

"Kagome, you shouldn't listen to them. I know how it-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome lashed out. "Don't think I see you getting friendly with that guy! You don't care about anyone but yourself, don't you?! How could you betray Father like this!" Kagome said as she run off.

"KAGOME!" Hatsumi shouted as she watch her daughter run away. The scene before them fades away to reveal Kagome sleeping in a tree house.

"I've always been close to my father. He was a very special person to me, and the news of his death had affected me deeply. Ever since then I've always wanted to be the greatest Samurai in history. After our little fight, I decided to sleep in the tree house my father build when I was 4. That was when I was visited by the Thirteenth Successor, Nu. His real name is Pryce Yanagi. I'm sure your familiar?"

"Pryce Yanagi..." Kenta repeated as he ruffle his golden bangs. "Pryce... Yanagi... I do know there is a Gym Leader of that name in Johto, but-" Kenta's eyes widen. "No way... old man Pryce was a Successor?!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's right."

"Wha-? But if he was the Successor during your time, then he must be like... 100 years old in the present! And he still looks and acts so young!" Kenta said, his mind completely blown by this new info.

"Perhaps you will know the reason when you meet him on your journey. Now let's delve into my mind."

The scene of Kagome sleeping change to a dark void. There they see a confuse Kagome wondering around.

"Welcome Kagome Nakajima," a masculine voice said. Kagome turn to see a young man dressed in a military uniform, upward facing eyebrows, very pronounced cheeks, short brown hair which was neatly combed back.

"Wow... old man Pryce looks pretty cool," Kenta noted. A mental image of the grumpy old Gym Leader appear in his head.

"Who are you?" the vision Kagome asked.

"I am Pryce Yanagi, Lt. Commander of the Federation flagship Command Base," Pryce said in a formal tone.

"Pryce Yanagi... I heard that name before..." Kagome gasped. "I remember you! Your one of the names I heard on the radio. You along with a crew of at least 200 went missing at the north pole!"

Pryce nodded. "That's right. You must listen to me, Kagome. I am the Thirteenth Successor, Nu. I was chosen by the Twelfth Successor to guard this world. However I've failed. I'm trapped in the Galaxy of Abyss, and my time is running out. The world is in danger. I thought I would be able to permanently close the Galaxy of Abyss, but it reopened again and is now spreading its influences across the world. You've heard the news right? Pokémon suddenly turning vile and attacking anyone. If the Galaxy of Abyss isn't closed again, then the entire world will be doomed."

"I... don't understand..."

"In time you will. During my battles in the Galaxy of Abyss, I was able to send Aletheia out of there. She will be your guide." Pryce then phase out for a few seconds. "It seems time is almost up. Good luck."

"Wait! Why was I chosen?"

"Your ancestor, Masamune Nakajima, recommended you. I'm merely following his orders. Good bye, for I fear I may not be returning to the land of the living."

The scene fades away to show Kagome jumping out of her vision. She sit there, pondering what her vision meant, until she eventually fall back to sleep.

"That is how I became the Fourteenth Successor. Usually for someone to become a fully qualified Successor, they need to first meet physically to pass on the "baton". And for me to that, I had to meet Pryce. With the help of Aletheia, and my many companions, I was able to do just that. It was a hard journey filled with many battles and emotions. There were times where-"

Suddenly the scene disappeared and they return to the dark void. The place start to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Kenta panicked.

"It seems you are finally waking up from the Successor State."

"But I still have so many questions to ask!"

"Don't worry for you will get the answers. Listen to me Kenta. The situation occurring in Violet City is being caused by not a Fiend, but a Demon."

"A... DEMON?!"

Kagome nodded. "You need to be careful. A Demon is not something from this world. It is an ancient evil that existed long before this world came into being. You MUST defeat the Demon, Kenta. Good luck and be safe."

Then just like that, Kenta was thrown into the air as he comes out of his coma.

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Archipelago<strong>

**Mandarin Island North, ****Kobayashi**** Family Mansion**

**August 17th, 2025**

**7: 15 AM**

"I LET YOU ON MY ISLAND!"

BANG!

"I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE!"

BANG!

"...AND YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

BANG! BANG!

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SOME BIG WIG BACK IN JOHTO, BUT ON MY ISLAND I'M THE BOSS AROUND HERE! YOU HEAR ME LANCE ARISATO?! YOUR A DEAD MAN!"

BANG!

"It's all a misunderstanding!" Lance shouted back. A nearby window beside him explode as he continue running.

"ANYONE WHO BRINGS ME HIS HEAD WILL BE PROMOTED AND WELL REWARDED!"

A chorus of agreements sound behind him. He turn around to see at least a dozen armed men with spears heading towards him. The chase continues through the mansion as Lance continue running for his life. His kimono flap in the wind as he race past various servants who were getting ready for their daily duties. Lance repeats apologies after apologies as the chaos spread throughout the mansion. He turn a corner to see Itsuki Suzuki and Siba Yoshida. Itsuki is wearing his formal clothes along with his iconic mask to cover his eyes. Beside him Siba is wearing his traditional black belt uniform.

"Lance," they simple said. Itsuki toss a bundle of clothes while Siba toss a Pokéball belt.

"Thanks Will! Bruno!" Lance shouted, using their preferred nicknames. The two Elite Fours line themselves against the wall as the dozen armed men storm pass them.

"He always have a knack in getting himself into trouble," Will said.

"Lance needs to prioritize his vacation time by training. He needs to stay in shape for the First Annual Kanto-Johto joint Pokémon League in September," Bruno said as he walks away to train.

"Oh for Arceus sake! Is that all you think of? Training? This is a vacation! Besides the Indigo Johto Championship won't be starting till next year of September. We have a whole year of vacation time!" Will said. The two friends continue arguing as they head the opposite direction.

Lance saw the male washroom and quickly kick the door, and close it in record time. He lean against it as the footsteps of the soldiers approach. He held his breath as they got closer and closer until they ran pass. Lance let out a deep sigh. Finally some peace and quiet.

"Honestly! Karin had gone too far," Lance growl has he change out of his kimono and into his regular clothes. He put on his black boots with orange stripes, blue khaki pants, a blue sweater with orange stripes, and a pair of black gloves with an insignia of a phoenix spreading its wings. He then put on his famous black crimson cape on his back. He clip the Pokéball belt around his waist. Lance look in the mirror, flick the large carmine bang that hangs between his eyes, and smile.

"Even though I find this situation annoying, there is nothing more "vacation" than a battle!" Lance declared.

"An interesting choice of words, Wataru Arisato."

"What?!" Lance turn to the door. Suddenly the door was blown of its hinges by a strong force. Lance dodge the door as it came sailing past him and into the opposite wall. Lance glance at the door, then back to the attacker. A big menacing man step into the bathroom dress in all black with a hood to hide his face. The same soldiers chasing Lance were standing guard outside, their spears glinting.

"I take it old man Kobayashi want you to take care of me?" Lance said, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"With the kind of reward Master Kobayashi is offering for you, only a fool wouldn't jump to the chance," the man said.

"Hmph! Kobayashi seems to be underestimating me. After all, I am the champion of Kanto AND Johto," Lance said, a cocky smirk appearing on his face. The hooded man wore a similar smirk as well.

"Then lets not waste any time! AAAAAHHHHHH!" the hooded man shouted as a sudden burst of energy shot forward. Lance hardly had anytime to react as he was blown throw the wall of the bathroom and to outside. Lance spun in the air and land on his feet. He lost his balance and drop flat on his bottom. The menacing attacker hop through the hole he made and landed a few feet away from Lance. Lance hop to his feet as the soldiers chasing him run out into the open courtyard. A few servants cautiously watch as the soldiers form a circle around Lance and the menacing attacker.

"Ready... ATTACK!" the menacing attacker commanded.

Two soldiers with spears gave a shout and charge Lance. However before they got closer, a few projectiles strike into their spears, alarming the soldiers of a new presence. As if by magic, a figure appear in a mini tornado of flower petals.

"Koga!" Lance said, surprise by his friend's arrival.

"It seems being on vacation doesn't stop you from getting in trouble. So what is it this time?" Koga said with a smile.

"Heh you know, the usual. I pissed someone off and now they want to kill me... again," Lance said with a sigh.

"Well we can't be having the heir to the Arisato Famiglia dying now can we?" Koga said as he draw a small sharp kunai.

"That we can agree on. Let's go!"

"Get them!" the menacing attacker commanded. Then all the soldiers charge forward. Koga wasted no time disposing a few of them by breaking their spears and knocking them out with lightning speed. A few soldiers charge towards Lance with their spears ready. Lance dodge the stab from the first one, following the dodge by tripping the soldier. Lance quickly catch the fallen soldier's spear. He dodge a stab from the second and follow it up by striking the soldier on the head with the back of his spear. The final soldier surprise him by rushing forward with great speed and aiming to finish him off. Lance hold up his spear to block the blow, but the strike was so strong that it split his spear in two. Lance jump back as the soldier swung horizontally at him. He glance at his broken spear, then to the soldier. The soldier was smirking, knowing that he got him. Lance return the smirk, drop his broken spear and motion for the soldier to attack. The soldier took the bait and charge forward. Lance merely dodge the combo of slices from the soldier. Then he kick the spear out of the soldiers hand and follow it up by striking the soldier with a few precise punches. The soldier drop to the ground like a rag doll. The fighting continue for a few moments before only Koga and Lance are the only ones standing. The two gave a thumbs up. The sound of clapping caught their attention. By now a large group of servants came to watch the event. Will and Bruno were amongst the spectators, both enjoying the fight as they eat popcorn.

"That was an excellent display of your skills gentlemen. However I'm afraid times up," the menacing man said. Lance narrow his eyes as he felt a strange pressure from the adversary.

"Yeah for you!" Koga shouted as he charge.

"Koga no!" Lance called out.

"Take this!" Koga said as he raise his arm. He delivered a lightning fast punch. However the menacing attacker merely move his head to the side and punch upwards into Koga's stomach, sending him flying a few feet behind him. Koga landed on the ground, his breath completely taken away from the mighty punch.

"Koga! Are you alright?!" Lance shouted.

"I'm... I'm fine!" Koga responded breathlessly. "What a guy... I didn't even anticipate an attack like that!"

"Now... let us begin," the menacing attacker said as he remove his hood. A middle age man with dark hair and eyes stare at Lance. He raise the sleeves of his outfit to reveal an ARC Terminal attach on his left arm. He grab a Pokéball to release a Honchkrow. The Honchkrow send out a cry before it sticks its sharp talons into his shoulders. However the menacing attacker was wearing shoulder pads under his outfit. The Honchkrow flap its wings and took flight into the air. Wordlessly Lance grab one of his Pokéballs to release Aerodactyl. He commanded it to pick him up by the shoulders, and soon he too is in the air. Lance level himself with his opponent.

"So... what now?" Lance called out.

"Then we fight!" he shouted as he charge towards Lance with a punch. Lance dodge the attack, however something slam into his face, sending him and Aerodactyl tumbling down. They were able to regain their balance in the air.

"What was that?!" Lance muttered as he rub his cheek. He look to see that his opponent had a long metal rod in his hand. Lance command his Aerodactyl to fly closer until he is in hearing distance to his opponent.

"That was a dirty trick," Lance said.

"How about you stop fooling around and show your true power, Esper."

Lance did a double take when he heard the request from his opponent. He narrowed his eyes. "Who ARE you?"

The opponent smirk at him. "If you beat me, I'll tell you."

Lance smirked. "Alright. But I warn you, this won't end well for you." Lance furrow his brows in concentration to build up his hidden energy. He then establish a synchronized link between himself and Aerodactyl. Then with a shout he let loose his energy. His eyes turn orange and his carmine hair is now golden. The transformation created more spikes in his hair, and his usual long bang is now sharper.

"Hmm?" the opponent hum in wonder. Lance look at him and smirk. Then he zoom in faster than ever.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lance shouted as he charge forward with his fist. The menacing attacker move his metal rod to protect himself from the blow. However Lance's fist glow and with incredible strength he broke threw the metal rod easily, landing a devastating punch into the gut of his opponent. The menacing attacker doubled over, but he release two hidden knives in his sleeves. He tried to swoop in for the kill, but Lance merely knock his hands away and place two strong kicks as he back flips.

"Agent Dark! Nooooooo!" Master Kobayashi cried out as he watch his hired man being dominated in the air. Lance delivered quick combos and with finality he back flip and kick both his opponent and Honchkrow straight into the mansion, creating a large hole in it.

"... Ah crap! I totally went overboard. I hope he's alright," Lance panicked. He quickly make his way to the hole to see that his opponent was freeing himself from debris.

"What incredible power... no wonder you are the crowned champion!" he complimented. He dust himself off and return his fainted Honchkrow.

Lance return to his normal state and said, "You weren't so bad yourself...?"

"I go by Agent Dark within the Federation Special Forces. As my field name suggest, I master Dark type Pokémon," Agent Dark said.

"YOUR a member of the F.S.F?!" Lance questioned in genuine shock.

Agent Dark nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot explain everything to you right now, but the Johto Federation is requesting an audience with you."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "If the Federation wants my help, then something big is going on."

"That is correct."

"...Well I have no complaints then!"

Agent Dark blink in surprise. "...Are you sure?"

"Of course! I was dead bored taking a "vacation" on this island. Resting doesn't suit me, I'm more of an "travel around the world" kind of guy," Lance said.

"I see..." Agent Dark said with a small chuckle.

"WATARU ARISATO! You damaged my mansion! You'll pay dearly for that!" a loud voice boom from a microphone.

"Hold on a second Agent Dark, I got something to take care of."

Agent Dark shrugged. "Be my guest."

"Sweetness!" Lance said. He run over to the hole he made and look down. "Yo Koga, Bruno, Will. Let's have some fun!" Lance shouted as he pump his fist into the air. Soon another great battle began as the four of them fought against the soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet City<strong>

**9: 10 AM**

Kenta's vision slowly return to him as he finally awoke from his coma. He prop his elbows and use them to sit up. With a loud groan he stretch his arms out. He open his eyes to see that he is in a small white room. Rays of light flow into the room through the nearby windows. He remove the white sheets to reveal he was in a hospital gown. He look around his bed and spot his clothes, along with his goggles, ARC Terminal, and backpack on a nearby chair. Kenta hop out of the bed, and head into the bathroom. Once he is in, he looks in a nearby mirror. To his surprise, instead of his regular red eyes and hair, his eyes are now orange along with golden eyebrows and hair. Kenta played around the bangs on his forehead, wondering what happened. Then he remembered.

"I remember!" Kenta muttered. "I remember what happened during my Successor State. My meeting with ODIN, finding out Aletheia is actually the Legendary Pokémon Arceus, fighting against the Soulless, and seeing how Ayako's grandmother was chosen as the Fourteenth Successor. A lot sure happened. I wonder how everyone else is doing."

He decided to take a quick shower to freshen himself up, use both the toothbrush and toothpaste his mother had packed for him, and finally step out of the bathroom with his regular clothes. He attach the ARC Terminal to his left arm and activate it. After seeing the regular boot up sequence, Kenta place his goggles over his eyes. Information start to feed into his goggles. Kenta check the time to see that its 8:50 AM. But what alarmed him the most was that its August 17th!

"Oh man! I was in the Successor State far longer than I thought!" Kenta said. With a sigh he remove his goggles and place his ARC Terminal in standby mode.

Just then the nearby door leading into the room opened. Kenta turn to see Nurse Joy walking in. Once she spotted him, she screamed and drop the various items she had in her hands.

"Your awake?!" she exclaimed. She then rush out of the room quickly. Kenta stood there, dumbfounded by her outburst. He contemplated leaving the room, but he decide against it as he hear hurried footsteps getting closer.

"Kenta!" Rin shouted as he came running into the room. He is still in his black suit with his ARC Gun in its holster. However his hat is gone, revealing more of his purple spiked hair. "I can't believe your awa-" Rin stop when he notice Kenta's eyes and hair. "Wh-what happened to you?!"

Kenta laughed and ruffle his spike bangs. "Its a long story. Anyways it doesn't matter! What I want to know is what's currently going on in Violet City. What happened while I was out?"

Rin stiffened when Kenta asked him the question. He nervously stroke his cross bangs, something Kenta found odd. "Well... mostly everyone is okay. Though a guy named Hershel arrived into the city without incident."

"Hershel's here? Hmm..." Kenta thought as he scratch his chin.

"Akemi and Arya are in the main lobby. We're currently in the Violet City hospital. Its where all the population of the city are staying for safety."

"What about Hikari and Ayako?"

"They..." Rin turn his head to the side. "Their souls... have been taken. They are now on life support."

Kenta blink at Rin. "...What did you say? What do you mean their _souls_ have been taken?!"

"Its exactly has I said! Their souls have been taken, and we have only 2 more days to get them back!" Rin shouted. He compose himself and said, "Sorry about that. I'm just under a lot of stress..."

"...What happens in 2 more days?"

Rin narrowed his eyes and he turn to Kenta with a deadly glare. "The end of everything in this city."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"To think that a harmless fairytale is coming to life in our little city..." Nurse Joy said.

"Indeed. Of all my years has a doctor I've never encounter anything like this. I want to say its a coincidence, but..." a young man wearing a white coat and clear glasses said. His blue eyes stare at a few notes in his hands as he read them. His name tag shows that he is the head Director of the Violet City Hospital, and his name being Hideyo Noguchi.

"What is it Dr. Noguchi?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well its just that I think everything going on cannot be a coincidence. Ever since the start of 2025, strange paranormal events have been happening not only Johto, but the rest of the world. Each day we hear more reports of mysterious sightings of things that may be a new species of Pokémon... or maybe something else. Something not from this world, or dimension to be in fact. It appears as if something from another dimension is trying to force its way into our world, changing all the fundamental properties that exhibits this dimensional plane in which our world exists in."

"...Eh?" Nurse Joy responded with a cute tilt of her head.

Hideyo laughs at her reaction and said, "Sorry about that. I used to work with a Pokémon Scientist back in my university years. He always have these theories of different dimensions, parallel universes, balance between science and nature, things like that. Even after these years I still remember some of the things he taught me. Heh."

"Oh I see now," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "I'm really glad your so calm and collected in this situation Dr. Noguchi. Arceus knows how bad things would be without your help."

"Just doing my job Nurse Joy. Now about the report on Kenta Matsuda, the boy who just recently woke up from his coma. You said his hair and eyes changed, right?"

"I know it sounds crazy Dr. Noguchi, but its true. As you can see in the profile picture he has red hair and eyes, however when I went to check on him, he had golden hair and eyes!"

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, I believe you. Is Rin with him right now?"

Nurse Joy nodded.

Hideyo smile. "Alright then. Once I'm done checking up at the patients in the emergency room, I will speak with them about the situation. I'm sure Rin has some plan to stop all this, and to capture that kidnapper."

"Alright Dr. Noguchi. Take care!"

"You too. Oh, and don't overwork yourself! I don't want to be helping you next," Hideyo joked as he walk away.

"Very funny Doctor!" Nurse Joy said as she stick out her tongue at his retreating form. Once Dr. Noguchi disappears behind a door, Nurse Joy couldn't help but smile.

"Dr. Noguchi is such a wonderful and hard-working person. If he wasn't here, I have no idea how me and the other nurses would handle things. Yes, we are so lucky to have Dr. Noguchi here."

Hideyo walk calmly around the room. Numerous machines are place around the large room. He walk up to a table and stare. The unconscious form of Arya lay bound to the table. Her belongings are nowhere to be seen. Her hair is a mess and her clothes are weathered. A gloved hand slowly sweeps into her hair to fix it.

"It will be alright my dear," Hideyo whispered in her ear. "Soon you won't be an evil human who only disobey commands."

He made his hand linger on her cheek before he turn away. He look around the room to the other unconscious occupants of the room, who were also bound to tables. He step up to a computer terminal and boot up a program. He then begin to type in codes line by line. His glasses glow as he continue his work inside the dark room.

RESET:

SEI

CLC

XCE

CLD

X16

M8

LDX #1FFFH

TXS

STZ NMITIME

LDA #BLANKING

STA INIDSP

BJSR MANITOU

"I shall build myself an army of human slaves to awaken Manitou. I shall master Manitou to gather all the souls I want. Then with this new found power I will overthrow this corrupt government and issue in a new age of order. Not even Death itself will stop me!"

Hideyo continue his mad ramblings as he types in more lines of code.

`EL ELDHIM ELDHD ELDHIM SEBADTH'

`ELION EIECH ADIER EIECH ADDNAI'

`JAH SADAI TETRAGRAMMATON SADAI'

`AGIOS O THEOS ISCHIRDS ATHANATOS'

`AGLA AMEN'

Once he finishes, Hideyo smiles evilly as he compile the code and run it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

In a lone area, a sudden distortion effect occurs. A small black hole form in the sky. Then a small figure came falling out of it. With a acrobatic spin, the figure safely lands on the ground on both feet.

"Man, I'll never get use to that," the figure, a 10 year old boy with black hair along with a large red bang, said as he stretch. He is dress in blue jeans, black shoes, and a blue sweater with a black undershirt. On his wrist is a large futuristic looking device

"_**We've travelled quite a long way, haven't we?"**_ a deep male voice said in his mind.

"That we have **Omni**, that we have," the boy replied. He glance at the device to see it illuminate a hologram in front of him. "Let's see the year... 2025?! Ugh! I traveled way to far into the past! I knew we should have took that right at the **Mushroom Kingdom**!"

"_**Unfortunately, I need time to recharge, for I cannot generate enough power to bring us to the correct year,"**_ Omni said.

"Ah man! Well it doesn't really matter. Since we're in 2025, **grandpa** should be 10 years old. Let's go look around!"

"_**Are you sure? Remember we are from the future, and you tampering with the past can change the future."**_

The boy remain silent as he activate the device again to bring up a picture. In it were a group of adults along with children. The boy stare fondly at a specific individual. "I only knew my grandfather for a few months. If I can stop the explosion from killing him, then-"

"_**But if you do that, there could be a chance we will never meet. Remember it was through your grandfather's death that we encountered each other, and I fuse with your body."**_

"That may be true but... we have to take that chance- hold on a sec! This isn't good... not good at all!"

"_**What is it?"**_

"We didn't just travel back in time, we crossed universes! I'm not in 2025 in my timeline, but 2025 of the **Old World**! This is really bad!"

"_**I'm afraid I do not follow."**_

The boy sighed as he stare off into the distance with a serious face. "You see in order for my universe to come into existence... this one has to be destroyed."

"_**I see. When does this universe get destroyed?"**_

"This year. 2025. In a few months too."

"_**That is plenty of time for us to recharge and go back to our proper time."**_

"I agree but... what if I can stop what becomes of this universe? You know what that means! Adventure!"

"_**...But wouldn't that cause your universe to not exist?"**_

"Nah that's just old scientific nonsense. Even though my universe was born from this one, it already happened! So changing the future of this timeline doesn't affect the one where we came from. This is exciting~" the boy sang as he hop around.

"_**...Well your the boss, so lets do it then!"**_

"Knew I can count on you buddy! Let's get going!"

Suddenly a layer of armour start covering the boy like a second skin. A metallic blue armour cover his entire body, except for his head. Then two sharp looking pincers appear on a square backpack on his back that extends into the air. The now armoured boy crouch and leap into the air. The backpack transforms into a 3 jet mufflers and blast him forward with incredible speed.

"My knowledge of the Old World is limited, but if I'm correct... grandpa should be in Violet City right now dealing with the Lullaby Of The Lost Ones folklore. But first we need to take of something in New Bark Town."

"_**Then we best head there. Oh and make sure not to mention that your his grandson. Who knows what will happen, granted we didn't cause the end of the universe as we know it."**_

"Didn't I already explain all of that to you? Besides the **Enigmatic Network** is a vast, and like its name, mysterious network of universes. Our two universes are nothing but 2 of the millions possible billions of universes out there. Like the one with those mushroom looking people. Hey we should go back there again, the cake was delicious! Good times!"

"_**I agree, as long as we don't go to the universe with those Space Pirates."**_

The boy laughed. "I agree. That stuff was cray!"

With that he speed along towards New Bark Town.

* * *

><p><strong>New Bark Town<strong>

**Entrance to Professor Elm's Lab**

**9: 20 AM**

"KYA! I can't believe your dream is finally coming true, Senri!" a young woman cried out happily as she hug the arm of her husband. She wears a plain white shirt with black stripes, a blue jeans, and blue heels. Her dark maroon hair is tied into a ponytail along with a large bang that curls upwards from the back of her head.

"Thanks honey," Senri replied as he hug her lovingly. He wears a sleeveless shirt which shows off his define muscles, a black track pants, and black running shoes. His black hair is smooth with several bangs framing his forehead.

"I don't know Mitsuko... anything could happen..." a older man snickered. He is wearing a simple white lab coat with a blue undershirt, a brown khaki shorts, and brown sandals. His brown hair is short and well combed, along with his brown beard which is well clean. His comment was received by a deadly elbow punch by his wife.

"You talk too much Stephen," the woman simple said. She wears a black sweater, a black jeans, and black heels. Her brown hair is short but curled with a few bangs framing her forehead.

"It was simple joke Hana dear," Stephen said quickly. Hana cross her arms and glare at him.

"There is no need to get upset Hana," Shinji said with a laugh.

"You shouldn't joke about important things like this. Remember what happened before, Brother?" Hana questioned.

Shinji visible stiffened. "You still won't let that go, won't you?"

"You still owe me money."

"A-And I'll pay you! Just... don't speak about it..." Shinji pouted. Everyone laugh at his expression.

"B-By the way where are Yuu and my Niece?" Shinji asked as he didn't notice the two children.

"You know how Yuu is. He's showing off to the other kids along with Haruka," Senri said.

"Those two sure are getting along quiet well," Mitsuko said with a smile. "Oh I bet they will produce some cute grandchildren!"

"Mitsuko!" Senri reprimanded.

"I was just kidding silly!" Mitsuko said as she sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Hmm..." Hana hum as she places a hand on her chin in thought.

"L-Let's head inside, shall we?" Shinji said hastily, knowing his sister is plotting something. The adults enter the lab to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Route 29, Entrance to New Bark Town**

The Hooded Boy watch in silence as a group of kids play together at the entrance to the town. In his palm is a single Pokéball.

"Go Nana! Zuzu!" a boy shouted as his Pokémon continue their pretend battle. He wears a black jacket with red markings on it along with a white undershirt, a black khaki pants, and black-red sports shoes. His hair is covered with a strange white hat which is connected to a black headband with a red Pokéball symbol on it. However one can see the black sideburns of his hair sticking out.

"C-Careful, Yuu..." a young girl behind him said. She is wearing a long frilly dress with a pair of black dress shoes and white stockings. A frilly headband fits around her hair which has two large curled bangs on each side.

"Don't worry Haruka. Nana and Zuzu are used to this!" Yuu responded. The kids all cheer as Nana the Poochyena and Zuzu the Mudkip continue their mock battle.

The Hooded Boy's handle on the Pokéball tighten as a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. He wants to follow through his orders, but something is holding him back. The human side of him is pleading with him, saying that what he is about to do is pure evil. As this internal battle continue, a conversation appears in his head.

"_In order for Kenta Matsuda to truly understand the concept of Death, he must suffer great losses like how we suffered. You will go to New Bark Town... and release Fiend Salamence there."_

"_But won't the authorities know the cause behind it?" _

"_It won't matter. They will write it off as a simple Pokémon incident. This will only be a simple... purge."_

The Hooded Boy shake his head to rid of his hesitation. "I can't falter in my mission. The Masters are depending me. I shall do what they ordered of me." He pull out a masquerade mask and place it over his face.

"O Masters Azazel, Shemyaza, Satanael. I shall follow you till the bitter end. May Death embraces us all."

With great will he force himself to click the release button on the Pokéball.

**Current Time - 9:30 AM**

**Time Remaining Till August 19th(7:00 AM) – 39 Hours, 30 Minutes**

**To Be Continued!**

**[FINALLY! This chapter is finally finished! Oh man, it was fun writing this one. I plan on making the next chapters for this arc either the same length or a bit longer. **

**So the plot has suddenly speed up quite a bit. We learned a lot of new things in this chapter. For the next chapter we all will learn just what is going on in the city, and who the kidnapper is as well as his motives.**

**Oh and for the record, the Esper transformation is totally Super Saiyan inspired. Of course minus having the power to destroy planets and stuff, but the general idea is still there :)**

**I'm REALLY gonna try and get the next chapter up before my life gets any busier. Of course knowing my luck, I'll probably get around to the next chapter in September :/**

**Oh Arceus please make my life easier so that I can write this faster!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters &amp; Ages<strong>

Kenta Matsuda – Age 10

Hikari Miyuki – Age 10

Silver – Age 12

Arya Solaris – Age 10

Hershel Wile – Age 16

Makoto & Minato – Ages 16

Ayako Nakajima – Age 10

Akemi Minegishi – Age 13

The Hooded Boy – Age ?

Daisuke Hanshichi – Based off the Protagonist from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner – Age 31

Rin – Age ?

Falkner Watanabe – Age 18

Izumi Watanabe – Age ?

The Kidnapper – Age ?

Past Kagome Nakajima – Ages 9 – 16

Hatsumi Nakajima – Ages 22 – 38

Past Pryce Yanagi – Based off the Protagonist from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey – Age ?

"Lance" Wataru Arisato – Age 24

"Will" Itsuki Suzuki – Age 22

"Bruno" Siba Yoshida – Age 28

Karin Kobayashi – Age 23

Old Man Kobayashi – Age 60

Agent Dark – Age CONFIDENTIAL

Senri Matsumoto – Based off Gym Leader Norman – Age 22

Mitsuko Matsumoto – Based off Ruby's Mother in the Pokémon Adventures Manga – Age 22

Stephen Birch – Based off Professor Birch – Age 30

Hana Matsuda Birch – Age 28

Yuu Matsumoto – Based off his younger self in the Pokémon Adventures Manga – Age 5

Haruka Birch – Based off her younger self in the Pokémon Adventures Manga – Age 4

Future Boy – Age ?


End file.
